La esposa del jeque
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Athenodora se despertó en el hospital, confusa. Descubrió que era madre de un recién nacido... y esposa de un desconocido de gélida mirada. Pocas horas después de contemplar a Caius Volturi en Londres, se encontró en su casa del desierto, la cual le resultaba misteriosamente familiar y a la vez desconocida.
1. Sumary

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

* * *

**Sumary**

_Athenodora se despertó en el hospital, confusa. Descubrió que era madre de un recién nacido... y esposa de un desconocido de gélida mirada. Pocas horas después de contemplar a Caius Volturi en Londres, se encontró en su casa del desierto, la cual le resultaba misteriosamente familiar y a la vez desconocida. _

_En el palacio residencial no había prueba alguna de un matrimonio feliz. No había fotografías. Ni ropa adecuada para una figura esbelta como la de Athenodora. Tampoco había confianza, como evidenciaban las interminables preguntas de Caius. Lo único que había era la relación primitiva y pasional que mantenían ellos... y, por supuesto, el bebé._

_Athenodora pronto descubrió que no debía creer nada acerca de su matrimonio..._

* * *

_**Mareliz Luna cumplo tu pedido, espero no decepcionarte.**_

_**Aviso, esta historia tiene 18 capítulos.**_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Los capítulos, para los que no me habían leído hasta ahora, les diré que serán todos los días. **_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. Prologo

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ella se acuclilló en la oscuridad, quejándose a medida que el dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Él la había hecho esperar demasiado. Se lo había advertido, pero él fingió no creer sus «mentiras». Estaba en un callejón sucio y vacío, no tenía dónde ir, ni tiempo para llegar, se le había pasado el momento.

Volvió a sentir dolor y no pudo evitar gritar. Se tapó la boca con la mano y miró hacia atrás. Por supuesto, él ya se habría dado cuenta de su huida. Ya estaría buscándola. Si la había oído gri tar...

Se puso en pie, agarró la bolsa y trató de co rrer. ¡El corazón le latía tan fuerte! Dio unos cuantos pasos y se agachó de nuevo al sentir el dolor. ¡Oh, cielos, allí no! No en un callejón, como si fuera un animal, donde la encontraría indefensa, cuando el bebe estuviera indefenso.

Él no tendría piedad. El dolor remitió y ella continuó corriendo, llorando, rezando.

— ¡Alá! Perdóname, protégeme—

De pronto, vio una sombra más oscura y se volvió hacia ella. Era un pasaje más estrecho. La oscuridad era más intensa y sus ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse.

A cada lado había una fila de garajes. Una de las puertas estaba entreabierta. Se mordió el la bio. ¿Habría alguien dentro? ¿Un fugitivo como ella? Otro golpe de dolor la hizo arrodillarse. Mientras se agachaba y trataba de ahogar el llanto, escuchó un grito en la distancia. Temía más lo que venía detrás que lo que se podía encontrar en el interior del garaje.

Sollozando de dolor y terror empujó la puerta y entró.

* * *

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	3. Chapter 1

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

— ¿Puedes oírme? Athenodora, ¿puedes oír mi voz?—

Era como si la arrastraran a través de habita ciones vacías. Athenodora gruñó para protestar. ¿Qué querían de ella? ¿Por qué no la dejaban dormir?

—Mueve la mano si puedes oírme, Athenodora. ¿Pue des mover la mano?—

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo.

— ¡Estupendo! ¿Puedes abrir los ojos?—

De pronto, sintió como si algo le aplastara el cerebro. Se quejó.

—Me temo que vas a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza —le dijeron— ¡Vamos, Athenodora! ¡Abre los ojos!—

Ella los abrió. La luz era demasiado fuerte. Le hacía daño. Una mujer con camisa azul oscuro la estaba mirando.

— ¡Muy bien! —Hablaba con acento escocés— ¿Cómo te llamas? —

—Athenodora —dijo Athenodora— Athenodora Lamb—

La mujer asintió.

—Bien, Athenodora—

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? —susurró Athenodora. Estaba tumbada en una camilla de hospi tal, vestida por completo a excepción de los zapa tos— ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital? —Sintió como si le martillearan la cabeza— ¡Mi cabeza!—

—Has tenido un accidente, pero te pondrás bien. Una pequeña conmoción. Tu bebé está bien—

«Tu bebé». Un dolor diferente se apoderó de ella y permaneció quieta. Sentía como si se le hu biera congelado el corazón.

—Mi bebé murió —dijo en tono apagado.

La enfermera estaba tomándole la tensión. Al oír aquello, levantó la vista.

— ¡Ella está bien! El doctor está haciéndole una revisión —le dijo— No sé por qué querías dar a luz en un taxi, pero has hecho muy buen trabajo—

— ¿En un taxi?—repitió Athenodora— Pero...—

Imágenes confusas pasaban por su cabeza.

— ¡Eres una chica con suerte! —dijo la enfer mera y le presionó con los dedos el abdomen para continuar con la exploración. Se detuvo un momento, frunció el ceño y continuó.

Athenodora estaba en silencio, con los ojos cerrados tratando de pensar. Mientras la enfermera to maba notas y continuaba con la exploración.

—Incorpórate, por favor —le dijo. Cuando ter minó se quedó mirando a Athenodora y le preguntó— ¿Recuerdas haber dado a luz, Athenodora? —

El dolor se apoderó de ella. De repente la ha bitación se llenó de gente, todos estaban alrede dor del recién nacido y ella decía:

—Dejadme verlo, ¿por qué no puedo tomarlo en brazos?—

Y entonces...

—«Athenodora, lo siento, lo siento de verdad. No he mos podido salvar al bebé»—

—Sí —dijo con desánimo—, lo recuerdo—

Un hombre se asomó por detrás de la cortina.

—Enfermera, ¿puede venir, por favor?—

La enfermera recogió sus cosas y dijo:

—Una enfermera de maternidad vendrá ense guida, Athenodora. También tienen poco personal y esta noche... —

Apareció una enfermera joven empujando una cuna con ruedas.

— ¡Ah, ya viene! ¿Cómo está el bebé? —preguntó la enfermera jefe que estaba junto a Athenodora.

El bebé lloraba con fuerza. Athenodora se apoyó so bre los codos y trató de sentarse.

— ¿Bebé? —Dijo Athenodora— ¿Ese es mi bebé?—

La enfermera acercó la cuna a la camilla y dijo:

—Sí, es tu hija. Una niña encantadora —Athenodora miró dentro de la cuna, cerró los ojos y volvió a mirar.

El bebé dejó de llorar. Iba tapada con la sá bana del hospital, tenía los ojos bien abiertos pero su mirada era inquisitiva.

—Oh, cielos —exclamó Athenodora— ¡Mi bebé! ¿En tonces, todo ha sido una pesadilla? ¡Oh, mi vida! —

—No es raro que esté confusa después de ha berse dado un golpe en la cabeza, pronto se acla rará —dijo la enfermera jefe— Se quedará en ob servación un par de días, pero no tiene por qué preocuparse—

— ¡Quiero sujetarla! —susurró Athenodora. La enfer mera joven levantó al bebé y se lo tendió a Athenodora.

Ella lo estrechó contra su pecho y lo contempló.

Era una niña preciosa. Tenía los ojos grandes, el cabello moreno y rizado y la boca adorable.

Alrededor de un ojo tenía una mancha de co lor café que añadía cierto encanto a su rostro. Miró a Athenodora, con curiosidad.

—Parece un capullo que acaba de abrirse —dijo Athenodora— ¡Tiene tanta frescura!—

—Es encantadora —dijo la enfermera joven mientras la otra colgaba el informe de Athenodora a los pies de la cama.

—Bueno —dijo la enfermera jefe— Estará bien hasta que llegue la enfermera de maternidad. Enfermera, quiero hablar un momento contigo—

Cuando Athenodora se quedó a solas con el bebé ex perimentó otra vez la sensación de irrealidad. Veía a la pequeña oculta tras una nube de dolor y confusión. Apenas podía pensar.

El bebé se quedó dormido. Athenodora se fijó en su cara. La marca de nacimiento que tenía en el ojo era más evidente cuando tenía los ojos cerrados. Era delicada y oscura. Suponía que esa marca de bía considerarse un defecto, pero de algún modo era justo lo contrario.

—Marcarás una moda, cariño —susurró Athenodora y abrazó a la pequeña— Todas las chicas se maquillarán los ojos de esta manera para ser tan guapas como tú—

No recordaba haber visto una marca como esa antes. ¿Era hereditaria? Nadie en su familia tenía algo parecido.

El recuerdo del otro niño, ¿era un sueño? Un hijo pequeño, precioso, perfecto... pero muy blanco. Le habían permitido sujetarlo unos instan tes, para decirle adiós. En aquel momento, ella sin tió cómo su corazón se quedaba frío y duro como una piedra. Le aconsejaron que llorara, pero ella no lloró. La tristeza implicaba al corazón.

¿Había sido un sueño?

Estaba muy cansada. Se inclinó para dejar a la niña en la cuna. Después se quedó mirándole la cara para buscar pistas.

— ¿Quién es tu padre? —Susurró— ¿Dónde es toy? ¿Qué me ha pasado? —

Le dolía la cabeza. Se recostó sobre la almo hada, deseaba que la luz no fuera tan fuerte.

—_Hija mía, prepárate para recibir buenas noticias—_

_Ella sonrió a su madre._

— _¿Son de la embajada del príncipe? —preguntó debido a la información, que se había introducido en el harén._

—_He estado hablando con los emisarios del príncipe acerca de vuestro matrimonio. También he hablado con tu padre. Dicha unión le complace mucho, hija mía, puesto que desea la paz con el príncipe y su gente—_

_Ella hizo una reverencia._

—_Me alegro de complacer a mi padre... ¿Y el prín cipe? ¿Qué tipo de hombre dicen que es? —_

—_Ah, hija mía, un hombre joven que podría compla cer a cualquier mujer. Guapo, fuerte, habilidoso en to das las artes masculinas. También destaca en la bata lla y cuentan historias acerca de su valentía—_

—_Oh, madre, ¡siento que ya lo amo! —dijo ella._

Athenodora se despertó, sin saber qué es lo que la había molestado. Un hombre alto y moreno es taba de pie junto a la camilla leyendo el informe. Tenía algo que... Athenodora frunció el ceño y trató de concentrarse. Pero el sueño provocó que los ojos se le cerraran de nuevo.

—Los dos están bien —oyó cuando abrió los ojos un poco más tarde. El hombre estaba ha blando con una mujer joven que le resultaba co nocida. Al cabo de un segundo, Athenodora reconoció que era una de las enfermeras.

El hombre era muy carismático. Atractivo como un capitán pirata, moreno y evidente mente extranjero. Muy masculino, fuerte, guapo... y demasiado limpio para estar en Lon dres, como si estuviera recién salido de un masaje, sin haber cruzado la ciudad polvorienta y llena de tráfico.

Llevaba un traje de seda y un anillo con bri llantes en el dedo anular. En la otra mano, una esmeralda.

No parecía que fuera demasiado elegante, era el estilo de ropa apropiado para él. Era como un aristócrata en una película de época.

Poco a poco, Athenodora fue despertándose. La en fermera joven estaba radiante, como si el hom bre le hubiera transmitido mucha energía. Es taba fascinada.

—Porque es fascinante —murmuró Athenodora.

— ¡Estás despierta! —exclamó la enfermera.

Él hombre se volvió para mirarla, tenía los ojos oscuros y la mirada penetrante. Athenodora pesta ñeó. Tenía una marca en el ojo, igual que la del bebé. Una mancha que realzaba tanto su pare cido con un pirata como su exótica masculini dad.

— ¡Athenodora! —Exclamó él— ¡Gracias a Dios que es táis bien! ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?—

Ella se sentía estúpida.

— ¿Es usted el médico? —preguntó.

El hombre puso cara de preocupación y des pués soltó una especie de carcajada. Se agachó y la agarró de la mano.

— ¡Cariño! —Exclamó— La enfermera me ha di cho que no recuerdas el accidente, pero espero que ¡no te hayas olvidado de tu marido! —

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **_**Elenamar-16** _**por poner la historia entre sus favoritas y en alerta.**__**También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	4. Chapter 2

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado para **__**Sweet163 que fue la primera en poner un review a esta historia.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

— ¿Marido? —Athenodora lo miró boquiabierta— No estoy... —comenzó a decir. Él le apretó la mano y ella se calló. ¿De verdad era su marido? ¿Cómo podía estar casada y no recordarlo? Le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Un hombre como aquel se había enamorado de ella?

— ¿Estamos casados? —preguntó.

Él se rió y ella no entendía por qué.

— ¡Mira a nuestro bebé! ¿No te dice que es cierto? —

La marca de nacimiento era inequívoca. ¿Pero cómo podía ser?

—Hay cosas que no recuerdo —le dijo con voz temblorosa tratando de contener el pánico que se apoderaba de ella— No recuerdo nada—

Un marido... ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¿Por qué? Cerró los ojos y se sumió en la oscuri dad. Sabía quién era, pero no recordaba nada más.

Abrió los ojos. Él estaba sonriendo pero tenía cara de preocupación. ¡Era tan atractivo! El am biente de su alrededor parecía crepitar con vitali dad. De pronto, ella deseó que fuera verdad. De seaba que él fuera su marido, poder confiar en él. Se sentía tan débil, y él parecía tan fuerte. Parecía un hombre acostumbrado a manejar las si tuaciones.

Alguien estaba gritando en algún sitio.

— ¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera!—

Ella se puso una mano sobre la cabeza.

—Hay mucho ruido —susurró.

—Pronto la trasladaremos a un sitio más tran quilo —dijo la enfermera— Voy a hablar con el área de maternidad otra vez —salió de allí y dejó a Athenodora con el bebé y con el hombre que era su marido.

—Vamos, quiero sacarte de aquí —dijo él.

Había algo extraño en su tono de voz. Ella trató de centrarse, pero le dolía mucho la cabeza y sentía como si una cortina la separara del mundo exterior.

— ¿A dónde? —Preguntó— Esto es un hospital—

—Tienes habitación en uno privado. Te están esperando. Es mucho más agradable, tienen per sonal suficiente y no están saturados de trabajo. Quiero que te vea un especialista—

Él ya había sacado los zapatos de Athenodora de de bajo de la cama. Athenodora obedeció, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se los puso. Entretanto, él re tiró las hojas de la carpeta que estaba a los pies de la cama, las dobló y se las guardó en el bolsi llo.

— ¿Por qué te las llevas? —preguntó ella.

Él la miró y tomó al bebé en brazos con una seguridad atípicamente masculina.

— ¿Dónde está tu bolsa, Athenodora? ¿Tenías una bolsa?—

— ¡Oh...!—se colocó la mano sobre la frente. Recordaba la maleta que había preparado con cui dado... y que después había sacado del hospital cuando todo hubo terminado. Ese largo paseo con los brazos vacíos. Su marcha fúnebre— Mi bolsa —masculló, pero su cerebro no consiguió dar con el problema.

—No importa, la buscaremos más tarde —retiró la cortina y miró a su alrededor— Vamos—

La cabeza le dolió mucho más en cuanto se puso en pie. Él la agarró por la cintura y la sacó de allí.

El área de urgencias estaba llena. Pasaron junto a un hombre con la cara ensangrentada, la gente gritaba o llamaba a la enfermera.

—Cielos, ¿crees que siempre está así? —murmu ró Athenodora.

—Es viernes por la noche—

Cruzaron la sala de espera y salieron a la calle. Estaba lloviendo, pero la brisa fresca alivió a Athenodora.

— ¡Mucho mejor! —exclamó y sintió un escalo frío.

Una limusina negra se acercó a ellos. Su ma rido le abrió la puerta trasera para que pasara.

Athenodora se detuvo sin saber por qué.

— ¿Y mi abrigo? ¿No tengo mi abrigo? —

—En el coche hace calor. Sube. Estás cansada—

Sus palabras la tranquilizaron. Si aquel era su marido, debía estar a salvo.

Se sentía mareada. Athenodora entró en el lujoso compartimento y se sentó. Él cerró la puerta.

Ella se recostó y cerró los ojos. Él habló con el conductor en otro idioma, y al cabo de un momento la otra puerta de pasajeros se abrió y él se metió en el coche con el bebé. La limusina co menzó a andar.

— ¿Nos marchamos sin más? ¿No tienen que darme el alta ni nada?—

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Créeme, el personal médico está sobresatu rado de trabajo. Cuando se den cuenta de que tu camilla está vacía, pensarán que te han cambiado de área—

La cabeza le dolía demasiado.

La oscuridad del coche se interrumpía por in tervalos luminosos a medida que pasaban junto a las farolas. Ella lo miró un instante y vio cómo acomodaba al bebé.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.

—Caius Volturi —

— ¡Ni siquiera me suena! —Exclamó Athenodora— ¡Ay, mi cabeza! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos casados?—

—No tenemos que hablar de ello ahora, Athenodora —dijo él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?—

Él la miró fijamente.

—Recuerdo quién soy —balbuceó ella—, pero no recuerdo nada de mi vida. Sin duda, no te re cuerdo. Ni al bebé... ni nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo lle vamos casados? —

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Digamos, dos años? —

— ¡Dos años! —Athenodora dio un respingo.

— ¿Qué recuerdas de tu vida? No tienes la mente completamente en blanco. Debes recor dar algo... ¿recuerdas dar a luz? —

—Sí, pero... pero lo que recuerdo es que el bebé murió—

—Ah —él contestó tan bajito que ella no estaba segura de que la hubiera oído.

—Acaban de decirme que no era verdad, pero... —acarició al bebé— ¡Es tan linda! ¿A que es per fecta? Pero yo recuerdo... —entrecerró los ojos a causa del dolor—, recuerdo sostener al bebé des pués de que muriera —miró a su marido— ¿Quizá eso fue hace mucho tiempo? —susurró.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te parece que ha pasado?—

—Seis semanas, creo...—

«Vas a pasar seis semanas maravillosas, Athenodora».

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó al recordar un pedazo de su vida— Acabo de acordarme... estaba a punto de marcharme a trabajar a Francia. Sulpicia y Didyme me invitaron a una cena estupenda. Me parece que... —cerró los ojos— ¿No se supone que tengo que tomar el tren a París mañana... sábado? A casa de Alan Mitching, en Francia —abrió los ojos— ¿Quieres decir que eso ocurrió hace más de dos años? —

— ¿Qué clase de trabajo era?—

—Él tiene una casa del siglo diecisiete en la zona de Dordogne... quería murales en el come dor, un templo griego. Yo lo diseñé... —se calló y lo miró en la oscuridad. La limusina recorría las calles vacías, debían ser las dos o las tres de la madrugada— Puedo recordar que hice esos dise ños, pero no recuerdo en qué trabajo ahora. ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? —

—Este estado no es permanente. Lo recordarás todo dentro de un tiempo—

El bebé se movió y él lo recolocó.

—Deja que la sujete yo —dijo ella.

Durante un instante pareció que él se iba a ne gar, pero colocó a la niña en sus brazos. Ella es bozó una sonrisa. Era maravilloso sujetar a un bebé vivo junto a su pecho en lugar de ese horri ble recuerdo.

— ¡Eres preciosa! —susurró. Después miró a Caius Volturi . Él la estaba mirando— ¿A que es preciosa? —

—Sí —dijo él.

El conductor habló por un intercomunicador y mientras su marido contestaba, Athenodora contem plaba al bebé. No deseaba saber cómo había lle gado hasta ese instante, estaba feliz por perma necer en él.

Cuando él le volvió a hablar, Athenodora se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormida.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste al taxi con el bebé?—

Nada. Ni siquiera una vaga imagen.

—No—

Después hubo silencio. Athenodora continuó con templando al bebé.

— ¿Hemos decidido cómo se va a llamar? —

—Su nombre es Maggie—

— ¿Sabíamos que iba a ser una niña? —susurró.

Él la miró.

—Te estás quedando dormida —le dijo— Deja que yo la sujete—

Le retiró al bebé de los brazos. Era cariñoso con la pequeña al mismo tiempo que seguro y confiado, eso hacía que Athenodora sintiera que el bebé estaba a salvo con él.

«Riley».

— ¡Oh! —susurró ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Caius Volturi —, ¿qué has recordado? —

—Cuando has agarrado al bebé... yo... —

Se tapó los ojos con las manos. No fue en el momento en que él tomó en brazos al bebé, sino el verlo sujetándolo como si lo quisiera y estu viera dispuesto a defender al pequeño inocente.

— ¡Dímelo! —

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Se preguntaba cuánto de su pasado le habría contado a su marido. ¿Era un hombre tolerante? ¿O quería que ella min tiera sobre su vida antes de conocerlo a él?

— ¿Te... te...? —Tragó saliva— ¿Te he hablado de... Riley? ¿Riley Biers?—

Incluso antes de pronunciar esas palabras, sabía que la respuesta era no.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**Sweet163**_ _**por su review y por poner la historia en alerta.**__**También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	5. Chapter 3

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

—Cuéntamelo ahora—

Ella deseaba apoyarse en él, sentir que la rode aba con el brazo, protegiéndola. Debía tener dere cho, pero no tenía valor para pedirle que lo hiciera.

También siempre había deseado acariciar a los tigres del zoo. Era como si hubiera encon trado su tigre personal... pero no recordaba cómo lo había domesticado, así que sería mejor que lo tratara con cuidado.

—Háblame de Riley Biers—

Athenodora juntó las manos con nerviosismo, y de pronto se percató de un detalle.

— ¿Por qué no llevo anillo de boda? —preguntó y permaneció mirando sus manos. Llevaba varios anillos de plata, pero ninguno era una alianza de matrimonio.

Se hizo un largo silencio. A través del cristal que los separaba del conductor, oyó que sonaba un teléfono. El conductor contestó, parecía que daba instrucciones a alguien.

Aun así, él seguía mirándola.

— ¿Y... nos hemos separado?—

—No—

Solo un monosílabo. Tensó la mandíbula y dijo:

—Sobre Riley—

Si tenían problemas en el matrimonio ¿sería porque él estaba celoso? ¿O porque ella no había compartido sus problemas con él?

«Si nunca le he hablado de Riley, debía haberlo hecho», pensó Athenodora.

—Riley... Riley y yo llevábamos juntos un año. Pensábamos en vivir juntos, pero no era sencillo porque los dos teníamos un piso y... bueno, nos costaba decidir si vendíamos el suyo o el mío, o los dos y comprar otro nuevo —el co razón comenzó a latirle muy deprisa— ¿De ver dad han pasado más de dos años? —

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te parece? —

—Tengo la sensación de que nos separamos hace seis meses. Y entonces...—

— ¿Por qué os separasteis? —

—Porque... ¿nunca te lo he contado? —

—Cuéntamelo otra vez. Quizá al hacerlo recu peres un poco de memoria—

Ella quería contárselo. Quería compartirlo con él, convertirlo en su confesor. Sin duda, se lo habría contado, ¿y lo habría comprendido? No podía haberse casado con un hombre que no la comprendiera, con alguien con quien no pudiera compartir sus sentimientos más profun dos.

—Me quedé embarazada de forma inesperada —ella lo miró y recordó que aunque pareciera un hombre moderno, procedía de otra cultura— ¿Te sorprende?—

—Estoy convencido de que los métodos anti conceptivos fallan todos los días —dijo él.

Eso no es lo que ella quería decir, pero le faltó valor para ser más explícita.

—Tener niños no formaba parte de la decisión de vivir juntos, pero cuando ocurrió, supe que era lo que deseaba. Era una locura, ¡pero me ha cía tan feliz! Riley no lo veía de la misma ma nera. Él no quería...—

Agachó la cabeza. El ruido de la lluvia se apo deró del silencio.

— ¿No quería tener un hijo?—

—Quería que abortara. Decía que no estába mos preparados. Su profesión todavía no estaba del todo desarrollada. La mía tampoco. Tenía cientos de motivos para argumentar que algún día llegaría el momento, pero que todavía no ha bía llegado. En muchos sentidos, tenía razón. Pero... —Athenodora se encogió de hombros—, yo no quería hacerlo. Discutimos el tema una y otra vez. Yo lo comprendía, pero él nunca me comprendió. Nunca lo intentó—

— ¿Y te convenció?—

—Concertó una cita para mí, me llevó hasta la clínica... Por el camino, se detuvo en un semá foro en rojo y...salí de allí —murmuró— Continué caminando. No miré atrás y Riley no salió a buscarme. Nunca volvió a llamar. Bueno, una vez —rectificó— Un par de meses más tarde llamó para preguntarme si pensaba decir que él era el padre para el certificado de nacimiento—

Hizo una pausa pero Caius Volturi esperó a que continuara.

—Él dijo... dijo que no quería estar atado por tener que mantener al niño durante los veinte años siguientes. Tenía una oferta de trabajo en Australia y tenía que decidir si la aceptaba o no. Ese era uno de los criterios para tomar la deci sión. Si lo registraba como padre de la criatura, se marcharía—

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?—

—Colgué el teléfono. No hemos vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

— ¿Se marchó a Australia?—

—Nunca lo averigüé. No quería saberlo. No me importaba —miró por la ventana. ¿Dónde vamos?—Preguntó— ¿Dónde está el hospital?—

—Al norte de Londres, en el campo. Cuéntame lo que pasó después—

—Mis amigas estaban muy ilusionadas... ¿cono ces a Sulpicia y a Didyme?—

— ¿Cómo no va a conocer tu marido a tus ami gas?

— ¿Didyme y Marcus están casados?—

Él la miró.

—Háblame del bebé, Athenodora—

Había algo en su actitud que incomodaba a Athenodora. Ella murmuró.

—Lo siento si no sabías nada. Quizá debía de habértelo contado—

—Indudablemente—

— ¿Lo sabías?—

—No —contestó después de una pausa.

Athenodora se preguntaba si sería por no habérselo dicho por lo que esa noche lo recordaba. ¿Lo ha bría sopesado durante el nuevo embarazo? ¿Ha brían aflorado sus temores acerca del nuevo bebé y no encontraban la salida?

—Todo iba bien. Estaba un poco nerviosa en ciertos aspectos, pero no tenía dudas acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. Justo al final algo salió mal. Estuve de parto horas y horas y de pronto era demasiado tarde para hacer una cesárea... utilizaron una ventosa—

Tragó saliva y de pronto, su voz se tornó inex presiva.

—Le provocaron una hemorragia cerebral. Mi bebé murió. Me dejaron sujetarlo y estaba... te nía un hematoma terrible en la cabeza... como si llevase un gorro morado—

Los ojos de Athenodora no se llenaron de lágrimas. Era su bebé perfecto, pero estaba blanco y rí gido. Parecía que estaba muy concentrado y que abriría los ojos en cualquier momento...

Se preguntaba si por eso había terminado dando a luz en la parte trasera de un taxi. Quizá tenía miedo de que se repitiera la historia y por eso no fue antes al hospital.

— ¿Por qué no estabas allí? —Preguntó ella— ¿Por qué no me llevaste al hospital?—

—He llegado esta tarde del extranjero. ¿Y eso ocurrió hace seis semanas?—

—Esa es la sensación que tengo. Me da la sensa ción de que es este fin de semana cuando tengo que marcharme a trabajar a Francia, y eso era unas seis semanas después de que el bebé mu riera. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo ocurrió?—

—Athenodora, ¿has sentido alguna vez ganas de adop tar a un niño? ¿Un bebé que llenase el vacío cre ado tras la muerte de tu propio hijo?—

—No me hubiera hecho ningún bien. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? No hemos...—

— ¿No pensaste en adoptar a un niño? ¿En tra tar de encontrar un bebé?—

—No. A veces en la calle, cuando ves a una mu jer con su hijo o a una embarazada te entran ga nas de gritar ¡No es justo!, pero no, solo... estuve muy deprimida, no hacía casi nada hasta que Sulpicia me habló de ese amigo actor que quería un mural en su casa de Francia—

Se inclinó para besar al bebé.

— ¡Eres tan bonita! —susurró. Levantó la vista y sonrió— Espero recuperar pronto la memoria. ¡No soporto no saber nada acerca de ella!—

Él comenzó a hablar, y justo en ese instante el coche se detuvo.

— ¿Ya hemos llegado?—

—Sí —dijo él. La puerta del lado de Athenodora se abrió. El chofer la esperaba con un paraguas. Athenodora salió y oyó que detrás suyo se abría otro pa raguas. Subieron por unos escalones estrechos y entraron por una puerta.

Ella miró a su alrededor mientras Caius en traba con el bebé.

Era un sitio raro para ser la recepción de un hospital. Una habitación con luz tenue y deco rada con tapices. En un extremo había una barra de bar y una mesa con sillas. Athenodora trató de com prender la situación, pero su mente no tenía agi lidad.

Una mujer vestida estilo oriental y que no te nía aspecto de enfermera apareció por la puerta que había detrás del bar y se acercó a ellos. Habló en un idioma extranjero, sonriendo y seña lando hacia unos sofás. Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, la cerró y giró una manija. Athenodora no con seguía dar coherencia a la escena.

Obedeció y se sentó en un sillón. Llegó otra mujer. Sonrió y se agachó hasta el bebé que es taba en brazos de Caius. Hablaron un momento y después tomó a la niña en brazos y con otra sonrisa desapareció por el mismo sitio que había entrado.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Athenodora un poco alarmada.

—Tu cama está preparada —murmuró Caius. Se acercó a ella y la agarró por la cintura. Al sentir sus fuertes manos ella sonrió de forma involunta ria— Dentro de un momento podrás irte a dor mir—

Retiró las manos y ella lo observó mientras le abrochaba un cinturón. Sintió un ruido de mo tor bajo sus pies, y de pronto, comprendió.

— ¡Esto no es un hospital, es un avión! —ex clamó Athenodora.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**Max kaDaR**__** y a **__**Sweet163**_ _**por su review.**__**También a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

—Déjame salir —dijo Athenodora y trató de quitarse el cinturón.

Caius Volturi abrochó el de su asiento y aga rró las manos de Athenodora— Vamos a despegar ahora mismo—

—Para el avión y déjame salir. Diles que den la vuelta —gritó— ¿Dónde nos llevas? ¡Quiero a mí bebé!—

—La mujer que has visto es puericultora. Cui dará del bebé y no le va a pasar nada. Intenta re lajarte. Estás enferma, has tenido un accidente—

Tenía el estómago revuelto y le dolía la ca beza, pero no podía centrarse en el dolor. Miró a Caius y dijo:

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —un tirón repentino hizo que se le desabrochara el cinturón y ella se puso en pie.

Caius Volturi la miró enfadado.

—Sabes muy bien que no tienes derecho a montar esta escena. Sabes que estás equivocada, muy equivocada. ¡Siéntate antes de que te caigas!—

El avión comenzó a rodar.

— ¡No! —gritó Athenodora. Retiró el asiento e Caius Volturi la agarró de la muñeca— ¡Ayudadme! ¡Ayudadme! —gritó ella.

Se oyó un murmullo de voces femeninas y al instante apareció una azafata.

— ¡Siéntate, Athenodora!—

La azafata hizo una pregunta en árabe y Caius Volturi contestó en el mismo idioma.

—Laa, laa madame —dijo la mujer y se acercó a Athenodora con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Después trató de hablar en el mismo idioma que ella.

—Siéntese, señora, muy peligroso. Por favor, siéntese—

— ¡Quiero bajarme! —Gritó Athenodora— ¡Pare el avión! Dígale al comandante que es un error—

La mujer miró a Caius Volturi y le hizo una pregunta, él contestó de manera tranquila. Por supuesto, llevaba ventaja ya que la tripulación solo hablaba árabe. Athenodora tenía la idea de que to dos los pilotos debían de hablar inglés, pero ¿cómo iba a llegar hasta la cabina?

Además, si era un jet privado, el comandante estaría a sueldo de Caius Volturi. Sin duda, to dos sabían que estaba secuestrando a su propia esposa.

Volturi se puso en pie, agarró a Athenodora por la muñeca y la obligó a que se acercara a él.

El avión aminoró la marcha y todos se sor prendieron al oír la voz del comandante por el intercomunicador, pero lo único que dijo fue algo similar a «prepárense para el despegue». Caius Volturi le dijo algo a la azafata y esta re gresó a su puesto.

Caius Volturi se sentó de nuevo y tiró de Athenodora para colocarla sobre su regazo.

—Te estás comportando como una idiota —le dijo— Nadie va a hacerte daño—

Estaba sentada encima de Caius y él le rode aba la cintura con los brazos. Podía sentir el ca lor de su cuerpo en la espalda y en la parte tra sera de las piernas. Él tenía los brazos apoyados sobre los muslos de Athenodora y las manos entrelaza das sobre su abdomen.

Las partes de su cuerpo que estaban en con tacto con ella eran puro músculo. No tenía ni un gramo de grasa. Era como sentarse sobre un me tal recién salido de la fragua, que está endure ciendo pero al que todavía se puede moldear el exterior. El calor tenía un fuerte componente sensual.

Se percató de que estaba un poco aturdida. Se sentía torpe y estúpida y a medida que disminuía su nivel de adrenAthenodora el dolor de cabeza se vol vió a apoderar de ella. Se giró para intentar mi rarlo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó.

Él le contestó hablando junto a su oído

—Para que el bebé y tú estéis a salvo—

Estaba muy cansada, enferma y herida y dese aba creer que estaba a salvo con él. La alternativa era demasiado confusa y terrible.

El jet aceleró y en breves momentos inició el despegue.

Él continuaba sujetándola pero con menos fuerza. Athenodora se volvió hacia Caius Volturi. Sus caras estaban muy cerca, la boca de ella un poco más arriba de los labios de él.

Athenodora tragó saliva al sentirse atraída por él.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?—

—A casa —dijo mirándola fijamente— Estás can sada. Querrás acostarte —murmuró. Cuando el avión se estabilizó la ayudó a levantarse y se puso en pie. La agarró del brazo y la guió a través de una puerta.

Entraron en un camarote grande en el que había una cama doble con sábanas blancas y azu les y mullidas almohadas.

Era como un sueño. De no ser por las venta nas pequeñas y por el constante zumbido uno no habría imaginado que estaba en un avión. Quizá en un hotel de lujo. Estaba decorado con ma dera, espejos y luz tenue. A través de una puerta se podía ver un baño de mármol.

—Supongo que me he casado con un millona rio —murmuró Athenodora— ¿O esto es una baratija que te ha dejado un amigo? —

—Aquí tienes ropa de dormir —dijo él seña lando un pijama y un albornoz— ¿Necesitas ayuda para desvestirte? —

Athenodora vio la cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba agotada.

—No —contestó.

Comenzó a desabrocharse un botón, pero era como si no le respondieran los dedos. Incluso le costaba mantener el brazo doblado. Lo dejó caer y se quedó mirando al infinito.

—Llamaré a la azafata —dijo Caius Volturi.

— ¿Por qué? Eres mi marido, ¿no es así?—

La miró de forma inquisitiva y ella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Por qué no quieres tocarme? —

Ella quería que él la tocara. Quería volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo, porque cuando él la tocaba, incluso enfadada, se sentía segura.

Caius Volturi no dijo nada, levantó las manos y comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa.

— ¿Ya no me deseas? —preguntó Athenodora.

—Estás exagerando —dijo él.

—Me encargaste algún trabajo, ¿así es como nos conocimos? —preguntó ella. Estaba especiali zada en diseños de estilo mediterráneo y medio-orientales, pintaba habitaciones enteras de forma que pareciera una habitación con vistas al Golfo de Corinto o el palacio de la Alhambra. ¿Pero que posibilidades había de que un árabe adinerado quisiera que una mujer occidental de corara las bóvedas de su palacio cuando proba blemente tenía la decoración original?

—Nos conocimos por casualidad—

—Ah —quería que lo aclarara, pero no podía concentrarse. Menos aún cuando él rozaba con las manos la piel de sus pechos a medida que le desabrochaba la blusa. Ella lo miró a los ojos, pero él continuó con su tarea. Llevaba un per fume exótico.

—Parece extraño que tengas derecho a hacer esto cuando te sientes como un completo desco nocido —comentó ella.

—Tú insististe —le recordó. Él parecía asom brado. Todavía no creía que ella no recordaba nada, y Athenodora no sabía por qué. ¿Qué motivo tenía para fingir amnesia? Le parecía una locura... a menos que hubiera huido de él.

Quizá fuera el miedo lo que le había hecho perder la memoria.

— ¿Estaba huyendo de ti, Caius? —

—Dime tú la respuesta—

—Dicen que el inconsciente lo recuerda todo, pero... —

—Estoy seguro que el tuyo también —contestó Caius Volturi y le abrió la blusa para dejar al des cubierto dos pechos pequeños cubiertos por un sujetador negro de encaje.

Athenodora supo por cómo respiraba que él no es taba indiferente. Caius Volturi apretó los dien tes y le quitó la blusa.

No le gustaban las aventuras de una noche y nunca la había desnudado un desconocido. Se desconcertó al sentir la ola de deseo que recorría su cuerpo. Athenodora se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo sería hacer el amor con un hombre que le parecía un extraño? ¿Reconocería su cuerpo las caricias de él?

Deseaba que él se lo propusiera. Pero en lugar de tomarla entre sus brazos, él se volvió para de jar la blusa sobre una silla.

— ¿Qué recordaré de nuestro amor, Caius? —su surró ella.

Él no contestó y ella se volvió, se sentía abatida y no podía pensar. Colocó los brazos hacia atrás para desabrocharse el sujetador. Hizo una mueca de dolor al rozar la moradura que tenía en el codo.

—Tendrás que desabrocharme esto—

Sintió el roce de sus manos, ese calor extraño, entre electrizante y reconfortante, que la hacía anhelar algo que no recordaba. Se preguntaba si su relación sexual no había sido buena.

— ¿Hay algún problema entre nosotros, Caius? —

—Sabes muy bien cuál es el problema que hay entre nosotros. No merece la pena hablar de ello ahora —dijo con tono tenso.

«Es algo serio», pensó ella. Le dolía el corazón al pensar que había tenido la fortuna de casarse con un hombre como aquel y no había sido ca paz de que la relación funcionara. Él era como un sueño convertido en realidad, pero... era evi dente que Athenodora había conseguido su sueño, pero no había sido capaz de vivir en él.

Si se reconciliasen, aprovechando que ella no recordaba cuáles eran los problemas que tenían ¿le resultaría más fácil cuando ella recuperase la memoria?

Athenodora dejó el sujetador sobre la cama, después se volvió para mirar a Caius y apoyó los brazos so bre los hombros de él.

— ¿Todavía me quieres? —susurró ella.

Él la rodeó con los brazos. Ella le acarició la cabeza, sentía el roce de la camisa de seda contra sus pechos desnudos. Él la miró con una expre sión indescifrable.

— ¿Me deseas, Caius? —preguntó deseando que la besara. ¿Por qué estaba tan distante? Sintió el calor del cuerpo de él contra el suyo.

Caius esbozó una sonrisa y la miró con ci nismo.

—Créeme, te deseo. Si no, no estarías aquí—

— ¿Qué he hecho? No recuerdo nada. Dime lo que he hecho para que estés tan enfadado con migo—

— ¿Qué esperas ganar con esto? —preguntó él, y entonces, como si fuera contra su voluntad, la abrazó con más fuerza y apretó su boca contra la de ella.

No fue algo cariñoso ni tierno. La manera de besarla y tocarla era castigadora, y ella se percató de que fueran cuales fueran sus intenciones, no podía resistirse ante ella.

Athenodora abrió la boca y aceptó el violento arre bato de su lengua. Sintió que un escalofrío indes criptible recorría su cuerpo, como si él la estu viera besando en otra parte de su ser.

Durante un instante se asustó. Si un beso la hacía reaccionar de esa manera, ¿cómo soporta ría que le hiciera el amor de forma apasionada?

Él la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza para que sin tiera su cuerpo endurecido. Ella retiró la boca para poder respirar y alimentar el fuego proce dente de sus caricias.

—Caius —dijo ella con tono apasionado al sentir que el calor de sus manos le quemaba la espalda y las caderas— ¡Mi amor!—

De repente, él se apartó de ella, la agarró de las muñecas para que bajara los brazos y la miró con frialdad.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó— Caius, ¿qué he he cho? —

Él sonrió.

—Eres increíble —le dijo— Me pregunto dónde las habrás aprendido—

Athenodora se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Sospecharía que tenía un amante? ¿Sería verdad? No era posi ble. A pesar de lo que él sospechara, a pesar de lo que ella hubiera hecho, de cuáles fueran sus de savenencias, sabía que no era capaz de tener un amante estando embarazada de su marido.

—De ti, supongo —dijo, pero él soltó una carca jada de incredulidad que hizo que no continuara.

—Dime por qué no me harás el amor —lo retó, pero nada haría que disminuyera su rencor.

—Acabas de dar a luz, Athenodora. Debemos resig narnos a no hacer el amor durante varias sema nas, ¿no es así? —

Athenodora se retiró un poco sobrecogida.

— ¡Oh, sí! Yo... —pensó que él podía besarla, abrazarla. Quizá ese era el problema, un hombre que solo acaricia a su esposa cuando desea man tener relaciones sexuales con ella— ¡Me gustaría poder recordar! —

Caius le tendió la parte de arriba del pijama y ella se la puso. Él se comportaba de forma imper sonal, como si fuera una enfermera y Athenodora sintió un nudo en la garganta por haber perdido esa salvaje pasión.

Le hacía gracia lo pequeños que eran sus pe chos. La última vez, estaban hinchados por el embarazo... ¿no? Recordaba el dolor de sus pe chos hinchados y una vez más tuvo que recor darse que eso había ocurrido en el pasado. Que ya tenía un bebé.

— ¿Crees que volveré a recordar? —susurró y lo miró a los ojos mientras él le abrochaba la camisa del pijama. Le parecía increíble que pudiera sentir lástima por el bebé que había muerto dos años atrás y no recordar el nacimiento de la pre ciosa criatura que estaba viva y cuyo llanto podía oír a pesar del ruido del motor.

—Estoy convencido de ello—

—Ella ha heredado tu mancha de nacimiento —murmuró con una sonrisa, le acarició el ojo y sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón— ¿Es habi tual? —

Él abrochó el último botón y la miró.

— ¿Qué esperas descubrir? —Preguntó y co menzó a quitarle el cinturón— La marca de los Volturi —dijo—, es la prueba de que Maggie y yo tenemos la misma sangre. ¿Te extraña? —

— ¿Creías que tenía un amante? —Preguntó ella— ¿Qué sería la hija de otro? —

Se le oscurecieron los ojos y ella supo que ha bía tocado un tema delicado.

—Tú lo sabes ¿no? —

— ¡Es evidente! ¿El hecho de que te hayas equi vocado hace que te pienses dos veces las cosas, Caius? —

— ¿Equivocado? —comenzó a decir pero se ca lló. Después le quitó los pantalones y se arrodilló para ponerle los del pijama. Tenía el pelo corto, moreno y rizado. Athenodora se apoyó en su hombro y trató de contener el susurrante deseo que derre tía sus muslos al sentirse cerca de él.

Eran demasiado grandes. Era un pijama de hombre.

— ¿Por qué yo no tengo un pijama en el avión? —preguntó.

—Quizá nunca lo utilizas—

Ella se estremeció al imaginarse durmiendo desnuda junto a Caius Volturi. Se preguntaba qué delicias del pasado estaban esperando a que ella recordara.

— ¿Y tú lo usas? —

—Viajo solo a menudo—

Athenodora se percató de que en toda la noche, ape nas le había contado nada. Había eludido todas las preguntas. Trató de decírselo, pero su cerebro no estaba dispuesto a funcionar correctamente.

Caius retiró la colcha y preparó la cama para que se acostara.

Ella obedeció y cuando se tumbó dijo:

— ¡Qué bien se está!—

Caius se agachó para apagar la lámpara de la mesilla, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Tráeme al bebé —le dijo.

—Estás cansada y el bebé está dormido—

—Pero estaba llorando. Quizá tenga hambre—

—Estoy seguro de que la enfermera se ha ocu pado de eso—

— ¡Quiero darle de mamar! —gritó Athenodora.

—Mañana podrás hac

* * *

erlo, Athenodora. Ahora duer me. Necesitas dormir más que nada—

Apagó la luz y Athenodora no pudo evitar que se le cerraran los ojos.

—Dale un beso de mi parte —murmuró.

—Sí —dijo él.

— ¿No nos damos un beso de buenas noches? —

Al cabo de un instante, sintió el roce de sus la bios. Ella fue a abrazarlo pero él se puso dere cho. Se sentía despojada, lo deseaba de corazón. Lo intentó una vez más.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo—

—Buenas noches, Athenodora —apagó la última luz, salió y cerró la puerta tras él. Ella se quedó a so las en la oscuridad, oyendo el ronroneo de los motores.

_**Quisiera agradecer a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

_¡Deprisa, deprisa!_

_Las risas y las voces de las mujeres reflejaban la emoción de sus corazones y ella sintió que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios._

— _¡Ya voy! —gritó._

_Estaban muy impacientes. Todas se apresuraron ha cia el balcón en donde la celosía mitigaba el sol de mediodía. Se oyó un murmullo procedente del patio: un portazo, el ruido de los cascos, los gritos de los hombres. En algún lugar del interior los músicos afinaban los instrumentos._

— _¡Ya ha llegado! ¡Él está aquí! —gritaron las donce llas. Ella oyó el chirriar de las cerraduras y de los travesaños en la distancia, que delataba que estaban abriendo las puertas._

— _¡Ya están aquí! ¡Deprisa, deprisa! —gritaron las doncellas._

_Al fin, ella se puso en pie. Iba toda de blanco excepto por las joyas de oro que llevaba en la frente, las muñecas y los tobillos. En la mano, una rosa blanca. Fuera en el balcón las mujeres estaban agrupadas contra la celosía de madera tallada que las escondía de la mi rada anhelante de los hombres que estaban abajo._

_Ella se acercó a la celosía. Desde allí, las mujeres po dían contemplar todo el patio hasta la entrada principal. Las puertas estaban abiertas, con los centinelas uniformados colocados a cada lado. La guardia mon tada entró al trote. Las banderas ondeaban, el sol se re flejaba en las armaduras y deslumbraba con sus deste llos._

_Trotaban en parejas, ordenados por rangos, guiando al enorme séquito._

— _¡Allí está! —gritó alguien y la gente, comenzó a gri tar._

_Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo. Era muy guapo, te nía el cabello moreno y rizado, el rostro serio pero los ojos iluminados con humor. Llevaba una chaqueta azul con encajes de hilo de plata en las mangas, su co raza de plata relucía y casi parecía blanca. Llevaba una banda azul oscuro, desde el hombro hasta la ca dera, que contrastaba con el brillante metal._

_La espada que llevaba en la cadera estaba decorada con joyas. Sus dedos también relucían, pero ninguna piedra brillaba más que sus ojos oscuros cuando miró hacia el balcón, como si supiera que ella estaba allí. Sus miradas se encontraron, se retaron y conquistaron en un instante estremecedor._

_Cuando él pasó por debajo, a ella se le cayó de las manos la rosa blanca. Él la agarró en el aire con una mano oscura y se la llevo a los labios, ella gimió como si la rosa fuera su propio cuello._

_Él no volvió a mirar hacia arriba, pero enganchó la rosa en su banda, con cuidado, sabiendo que ella lo miraba. Ella se agarró a la celosía y sintió que la abando naban las fuerzas._

— _¡Es tan aguerrido, tan guapo! —Murmuró— Tan fuerte y poderoso como su propio caballo negro—_

_Oyó la risa de las mujeres a su alrededor._

— _¡Sin duda, el amar es ciego y hace que lo blanco se vea negro!—bromearon— ¿Negro? ¡Pero si el caballo del príncipe es blanco! Mírelo otra vez, mi señora—_

_Ella miró hacia donde señalaban, el séquito seguía entrando. En medio de los hombres que montaban caballos negros había uno más elegante que el resto. Lle vaba una armadura de oro y el turbante bordado con hilos de oro y piedras preciosas, ristras de perlas envol vían su pecho y los rubíes y esmeraldas adornaban sus dedos y orejas. Tenía las cejas negras, la mandíbula prominente, la barba espesa. Él levantó la mano en reconocimiento mientras los jinetes que iban a su lado lanzaban monedas de oro y plata a la multitud que lo aclamaba._

_Las mujeres tenían razón. Su prometido montaba un brioso semental tan blanco como la nieve._

—Saba'ul khair, madame—

Athenodora se giró en la cama y pestañeó al sentir la luz del sol que entró por las ventanas del avión en cuanto la azafata abrió las cortinas.

— ¿Ya es por la mañana?—

La mujer sonrió.

—Hemos llegado, madame—

— ¡Ah, sí!—

Athenodora salió de la cama e hizo una mueca al sentir sus músculos doloridos. Se acercó a la ven tana para ver dónde estaban. Sobrevolaban el mar y se dirigían hacia tierra. Vio una línea de arena dorada, un bosque exuberante y el de sierto. A lo lejos, montañas nevadas cuyo em brujo era peligroso y emocionante a la vez.

— ¿Dónde diablos estamos? —

— ¿Ducha, madame? —

— ¡Oh, sí! —

La azafata sonrió complacida por haber recor dado la palabra adecuada y acompañó a Athenodora hasta el baño contiguo.

Athenodora rechazó su oferta de ayudarla, se des nudó y se metió en la ducha. Permaneció de pie bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Sentía dolorido todo el cuerpo, pero la cabeza le dolía mucho menos, aunque su memoria no había mejorado demasiado. Seguía estancada en la noche ante rior a la que debía marcharse a Francia. Sin em bargo, podía recordar que había ido de compras con Sulpicia por la tarde, que después se había ido a casa a vestir y que había quedado con ella y Didyme en el restaurante. También recordaba que nada más salir de allí tomó un taxi.

—Para ese, Athenodora, va en tu dirección —le dijo Sulpicia y ella se apresuró a cruzar la calle...

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día ante rior.

De los dos días que seguían a esa noche, no recordaba nada.

Se acordó de lo que había soñado. Tenía la sensación de que el hombre que montaba el ca ballo negro era Caius Volturi.

Se preguntaba si el sueño tendría algo que ver con la primera vez que lo vio. ¿Lo habría visto desde lejos y se había enamorado de él?

Podía creerlo. Si existía un hombre del que una pudiera enamorarse a primera vista, era Caius Volturi. Pero sin duda, él le ocultaba algo.

No dudaba que alguna vez se hubieran amado, pero sabía que en esos momentos tenían un pro blema. Lo veía en sus ojos, cada vez que él la mi raba. Su mirada le transmitía que ella era una mujer, atractiva y deseable quizás, en la que no se podía confiar.

Athenodora se quejó al frotar una de las zonas dolo ridas. El accidente debió de ser real. Todo su cuerpo era una gran moradura y se sentía como si la hubieran golpeado con un bate.

Por un momento, se quedó paralizada con la idea. Se imaginó a un hombre que hubiera pe gado a su esposa huida y embarazada y que qui siera evitar las consecuencias...

Athenodora se acordó de que estaban a punto de aterrizar y cerró el grifo. Ya en la habitación, se miró en el espejo. Estaba muy delgada, igual que cuando perdió el bebé dos años atrás.

Solía perder peso cuando no era feliz. Athenodora suspiró. Por el aspecto que tenía, había sido muy infeliz, tanto como cuando perdió al hijo de Riley. La pregunta era ¿había adelgazado antes o después de dejar a Caius?

Su ropa estaba colocada sobre la cama. Le ha bían cepillado los pantalones y arreglado la ca misa.

Se la había comprado aquel viernes por la tarde y se la había puesto aquella noche para la cena. Solo le faltaba la chaqueta.

Athenodora se quedó de pie, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Se agachó para recoger la blusa. La eti queta era nueva. O bien tenía dos recuerdos mezclados... o ella y Sulpicia habían comprado esa blusa el día anterior.

—Vengo a buscarte —dijo Caius Volturi cuando ella abrió la puerta— Estamos a punto de aterri zar. Ven a sentarte—

Él se sentó en un sillón y Athenodora obedeció. A su lado, se sentó la enfermera con el bebé en bra zos. La azafata estaba detrás de la barra. Athenodora olía el aroma del café.

—Yo sujetaré al bebé —dijo y tendió los brazos.

La enfermera miró a Caius Volturi.

—Dame el bebé —le ordenó Athenodora.

Caius Volturi asintió y la enfermera le dio el bebé a Athenodora. Maggie estaba dormida. Athenodora la acarició, el recuerdo del hijo que no había sobre vivido se alivió al tocar al pequeño cuerpo inde fenso, tenía la piel suave y la boca curvada, igual que sus preciosas cejas.

Athenodora miró a Caius Volturi y pensó que en al gún momento él también habría tenido la misma boca, pero que ya había perdido su ternura.

Deseaba creer que él decía la verdad. Que era su marido y que ese bebé era fruto de su amor. Quería pensar que la prueba de la camisa era falsa. Estaba afectada por el bebé, por el hombre. Después de todo era posible, podía haber guar dado la camisa, haber dejado todas sus cosas en casa de sus amigas, quizá, y después haber ido allí cuando huía de su marido y recuperado todas sus cosas.

O mezclar el recuerdo de dos compras diferentes era quizá la señal de que estaba recupe rando la memoria.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ella y miró por la ventana mientras aterrizaban.

Palmeras, sol, casas blancas... en la terminal estaba escrito el nombre del aeropuerto, pero el avión iba demasiado rápido como para que Athenodora pudiera leerlo.

—Estamos en Barakat al Barakat, la capital de los Emiratos de Barakat —dijo él.

— ¡Ah! —Ella había oído hablar de los Emiratos, pero no sabía casi nada acerca del país, excepto que estaba gobernado por tres jóvenes príncipes que lo habían heredado de su padre— ¿Aquí está tu... nuestra casa? —

—Por supuesto—

—Eres Barakatí—

—Por supuesto —dijo otra vez.

Athenodora tenía la idea de que los amnésicos no ol vidaban el conocimiento general, solo lo perso nal. ¿Así que por qué no recordaba nada del país que se suponía era su casa? Comenzó a temblar.

Minutos más tarde se abrió la puerta. Entró el aire fresco, acompañado del olor a asfalto y gaso lina, y la brisa marina junto a aromas secretos lle nos de magia y misterios orientales.

Un funcionario entró para hacer una inspec ción de inmigración claramente simbólica y ni si quiera mencionó nada acerca de que Athenodora no tuviera pasaporte. Era evidente que Caius era al guien importante.

Fuera, les esperaba una limusina blanca. El chó fer y un grupo de gente estaban de pie junto a ella.

—Dale el bebé a la enfermera —dijo Caius Volturi. Athenodora abrazó a Maggie con más fuerza.

—Está dormida —protestó. Tenía la sensación de que si obedecía nunca volvería a ver a su bebé.

—Dale el bebé a la enfermera —repitió él y se acercó a ella.

Athenodora lo evadió y se asomó a la puerta del avión.

—Si tratas de quitármela, gritaré. ¿Tienes mu cha influencia sobre la gente de aquí? —

Afuera, su aparición en la puerta provocó un pequeño revuelo. Todos la miraban.

Caius apretó los dientes y la miró furioso.

—Te crees muy astuta—

Se acercó a ella y la agarró por la cintura. Sa lieron hasta el primer peldaño. Él se detuvo y para sorpresa de Athenodora, dos de los hombres que estaban abajo comenzaron a sacarles fotos.

— ¿Qué diablos...? —exclamó ella.

—Sonríe —le ordenó él— Sonríe o te estrangulo delante de todo el mundo—

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Susurró desesperada— ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién soy yo? —

—No digas nada a los periodistas—

— ¿Periodistas? —

Miró a los fotógrafos asombrada. ¿Qué pa saba? ¿Quién podía explicarle lo que le pasaba a ella?

Caius bajó delante de ella por las escaleras y se volvió para ayudarla. La agarró con fuerza por la muñeca.

Un fotógrafo se colocó justo enfrente de ellos y Athenodora retrocedió sobresaltada.

— ¡Perdone! —Murmuró indignada, pero él se acercó aún más— ¡Molestará al bebé! —

—Ingilisiya —gritó alguien— ¿Man hiya? —

— ¡Mire a este lado, por favor! —

El chófer había abierto la puerta de la limu sina y Caius hizo entrar a Athenodora. Cerró la puerta y ella y el bebé quedaron ocultas tras las lunas tin tadas.

Fuera seguían haciéndole preguntas. Oyó como Caius contestaba. Momentos más tarde, él se sentó junto a ella. La enfermera se sentó de lante. El chófer arrancó el coche y los fotógrafos se acercaron a la ventana que estaba más cerca de Athenodora y sacaron más fotos.

Ella se volvió para mirar a Caius.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Dijo— ¿Por qué están aquí los periodistas? —

—Siempre están en el aeropuerto. A los perió dicos de todo el mundo les encanta publicar fo tos de los acompañantes de los príncipes de Ba rakat. Normalmente no importa, pero ahora... —se volvió y le lanzó una fría mirada acusadora—, ahora tienen una foto del bebé—

Demasiado tarde, Athenodora se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido por desafiarlo cuando no sabía nada de nada.

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer **__**a las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	8. Chapter 6

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

La limusina entró por una gran verja y se de tuvo frente a una villa de dos plantas de ladrillo y piedra. A lo largo de la fachada había columnas de mármol coronadas con el tipo de arcos a los que Athenodora estaba más acostumbrada a pintar que a ver en la vida real.

Athenodora sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

— ¿Ya hemos llegado? —

—Hemos llegado —contestó él.

Se abrió la portezuela de su lado. Athenodora salió del coche con el bebé en brazos. Miró a su alre dedor hasta que Caius Volturi se acercó a ella. El jardín estaba lleno de árboles y arbustos, tam bién había una fuente y Athenodora experimentó de pronto una sensación de tranquilidad y seguri dad.

— ¿Esta es tu casa? —

Él hizo una reverencia.

El bebé se despertó y comenzó a lloriquear, la enfermera se acercó a Athenodora.

Athenodora miró a Caius Volturi con desafío y se colocó al bebé sobre el hombro. No perdería de vista a su hija hasta que no supiera qué sucedía.

Siguió a Caius hasta el interior de la casa. Se quedó boquiabierta al mirar a su alrededor.

Nunca había visto una habitación tan bonita. Las baldosas del suelo eran de colores y diseños dife rentes, y en algunos sitios estaban cubiertas por preciosas alfombras persas.

Había mesas bajas y coloridos sofás, un anti guo escritorio.

La ventana daba a una terraza cubierta que asomaba a un patio lleno de árboles. Detrás de los árboles, el cielo azul y el mar.

Athenodora cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Sintió que había regresado a casa, como después de un exilio interminable. Aquel era su sitio.

Se volvió hacia Caius Volturi.

— ¿Por qué estaba en Londres? —le preguntó.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—He dudado de ti y de todo lo que me has di cho —le explicó ella. Cerró los ojos y volvió a res pirar hondo— Sé que esta es mi casa. ¿Por qué me marché, Caius? ¿Por qué has tenido que tra erme a casa a la fuerza? —

Él la miró con una expresión indescifrable.

— ¿Quieres decir que recuerdas esta casa? —

—No... no exactamente. Tengo el sentimiento de pertenecer a ella—

—Eres un misterio para mí —dijo él— Deja a Maggie con la enfermera y vamos a beber algo—

Un sirviente esperaba en silencio y Caius le hizo una seña. El hombre hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Athenodora besó a la pequeña y se la dio a la enfer mera. La mujer sonrió y se retiró.

Caius Volturi abrió la puerta de la terraza.

—Vamos, tenemos que hablar—

Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre una silla.

Ella se quedó dubitativa.

—Mi querida Athenodora, te aseguro que no hay nada que temer en la terraza —dijo él— Nadie va a tirarte por la barandilla, aunque sin duda, es lo que te mereces—

¿Lo que se merecía? Athenodora no podría saber la respuesta hasta que no recuperara la memoria.

— ¿Me dejé algo de ropa aquí? —preguntó Athenodora. No podía enfrentarse a él, estaba muy can sada— Me gustaría ponerme ropa más fresca—

—Estoy seguro de que habrá algo que te sirva. ¿Te enseño el camino, o lo recuerdas? No, claro, no recuerdas nada—

Caius la guió hasta una habitación.

Athenodora esperaba que al ver el dormitorio recu peraría algo de memoria, pero no fue así. Pare cía que la habitación no se había utilizado desde hacía siglos, no había ni una fotografía, ni un solo artículo personal a la vista. Unos cuantos frascos de perfume eran la única evidencia de que era el cuarto de una mujer.

Athenodora abrió la puerta del vestidor. Dentro ha bía perchas vacías, unas cuantas cosas metidas en bolsas, unas sandalias en el suelo y una maleta en una estantería.

Así que lo había abandonado. Había prefe rido huir a Londres y tener al bebé en la parte de atrás de un coche que permanecer junto a su guapo y apasionado marido. Athenodora se mordió el labio. Luego, la había secuestrado y obligado a que regresara.

Y no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba.

¿Estaba prisionera? ¿Se quedaría él con el bebé y la desterraría a ella? ¿O iba a intentar que el ma trimonio funcionara?

Athenodora se desnudó y se puso la ropa interior limpia que encontró en un cajón. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y se miró en el espejo. No tenía el rostro de una mujer feliz por haber abandonado a su marido. Sus ojos, que normalmente eran de color azul zafiro, parecían negros por el cansan cio.

Quizá era el propio matrimonio lo que le ha bía provocado ese aspecto.

El sujetador era demasiado grande. ¿Así que llevaba tiempo fuera? Lo dejó y se puso una ca misa y un pantalón azul. La blusa era larga, al es tilo del Oriente Medio. Era de talla mediana, y ella siempre se compraba la pequeña. Nada tenía sentido. Una de las sandalias estaba rota y deci dió ir descalza.

Caius, que también se había cambiado de ropa, estaba esperándola fuera del dormitorio.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó ella. Él miro el re loj que llevaba en la muñeca.

—Las once—

—Para mí es como si fueran las seis —comentó ella y salió a la terraza— Me siento como si no hu biese dormido apenas—

Desde allí se podía ver que la casa estaba cons truida en forma de C cuadrada y que la terraza cubría los tres lados.

—En Londres son las siete de la mañana. He mos viajado hacia el Este unas cuatro horas —con testó él.

Ella se rió.

— ¡Ah, claro! ¡Eso explica lo confusa que estoy! —

—Sin duda—

La terraza estaba dividida por preciosas arca das de madera. Athenodora se acercó a una y dijo:

—Yo pinto arcadas como esta en las paredes, pero nunca las había visto de verdad —se volvió riéndose— Bueno, excepto... —

—Excepto cuando vivías aquí —dijo él.

La casa parecía muy antigua, los ladrillos y los baldosines estaban desgastados por el paso del tiempo y de las generaciones. Había plantas que colgaban de las terrazas y otras que trepaban por los muros hacia el tejado.

— ¿Esta es la casa de tu familia? —

—La heredé de mi padre a principios de este año—

—Oh, lo siento —murmuró ella y después se percató del ridículo que debía de haber hecho, como esposa debía de haber ido al funeral con él y meses más tarde le estaba dando el pésame otra vez— Lo siento —se disculpó— Es difícil... —

Llegaron hasta una parte de la terraza en la que había sillas y tumbonas junto a una mesita. Athenodora suspiró. Había una fuente pequeña y flores por todas partes, la brisa era deliciosa, el sonido del agua, como un bálsamo.

— ¡Esto es precioso! —

Él se detuvo y ella se acercó a la barandilla. No podía creer que una vida normal la hubiera lle vado hasta una casa tan maravillosa.

La casa no era pequeña. Desde allí se podían ver los diferentes niveles, las terrazas y un patio con una piscina como nunca había visto. Era cua drada y estaba alicatada con bonitos baldosines.

La casa estaba construida sobre una colina por encima de una playa de arena blanca. Justo enfrente, al otro lado de la bahía, se veían las montañas.

Oyó voces y supo que había regresado el sir viente, se volvió y lo vio llegar empujando un ca rrito con una jarra de zumo y una bandeja de fruta. El hombre dejó todo sobre la mesa y se re tiró.

Athenodora se sentó en una tumbona y Caius le ten dió un vaso de zumo. Ella dio un trago y se re costó, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de los ra yos del sol. Sonrió de forma involuntaria al sentir que la tensión se esfumaba de su cuerpo.

Él se sentó en una silla y se quedó mirándola.

—Bueno, Athenodora —dijo él.

—Caius, estoy cansada. ¿No podemos dejarlo para otro momento? —

— ¿Retrasarlo te conviene, verdad? ¿Por qué? —

—Realmente, no te entiendo —suspiró ella— Yo estoy aquí, el bebé está aquí, ¿qué más quieres? —

— ¿No tienes ni idea de qué es lo que quiero? —

—Si ni siquiera recuerdo estar casada contigo, ¿cómo pretendes que sepa qué es lo que quieres? —explotó.

—Está bien —dijo él— Hablemos de lo que re cuerdas. Según tú, hace seis semanas diste a luz a un niño que murió—

Ella cerró los ojos. Su tono no era agradable y ella pensó que debía tener buenos motivos para no haberle contado nada.

—Eso me parece—

—Te quedaste destrozada tras su muerte—

—Por supuesto —lo miró fijamente—, y te re cuerdo que todavía no formabas parte de mi vida, Caius—

—Pensaste en la posibilidad de adoptar un bebé, pero como estabas soltera no era fácil ha cerlo por las vías convencionales—

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¿Por qué dices cosas que yo no he dicho?—

—Athenodora, hay poco tiempo. Intento saber la ver dad—

— ¿La verdad de qué? ¡Dices cosas diferentes a cada momento! ¿Cómo pretendes que recuerde algo si no paras de cambiar tu historia? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué hay poco tiempo? ¿Por qué juegas a esto? ¿Qué importa el pasado? ¿Ya terminó, no?—

—Deseabas un bebé —continuó él como si ella no hubiera dicho nada.

—Caius... —

— ¿Deseabas un bebé? —

—No, no quería un bebé —dijo ella— Deseaba mi bebé, Noah, quien tenía derecho a nacer fuerte y saludable. Lo quería. Aún lo quiero. Vas a tener que aceptarlo, Caius. No es algo que se borre con el tiempo. Él está en mi corazón y nunca marchará. Maggie está junto a él, pero no lo reemplazará. Noah siempre estará en mi cora zón—

Era la primera vez que hablaba del bebé de esa manera. Sintió que le temblaba la voz y cómo el peso que llevaba en su pecho cambiaba. Una cosa era ocultar el dolor durante seis semanas, pero ¿qué clase de matrimonio tenían si había te nido que ocultarlo durante dos años?

— ¿Qué es lo que nos une? —preguntó ella.

Él arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Nunca he podido expresar mis sentimientos? ¿Tenemos una relación basada solo en el sexo, o algo así?—

—A pesar de no recordarme, ¿sientes que hay atracción sexual entre nosotros?—

— ¿Tú no?—

Él la miró de forma apremiante y ella se estre meció. Había una fuerte atracción sexual entre ellos y si era la base de su unión no tenía sentido intentar pasarla por alto.

Caius se acercó y le acarició la mejilla, Athenodora sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

— ¿Se te ha olvidado esto? —

Athenodora tragó saliva. ¿Cómo se las había arre glado para atraerlo? Era tan masculino y atrac tivo, pero también tenía un componente de peli gro.

—Quizá sea un desprecio por mi parte —dijo ella con una sonrisa y deseando que él también sonriera—, pero me temo que sí—

—Entonces será un placer enseñarte otra vez —le acarició la mejilla y la miró a los ojos— ¿Sí? —

Ella se mordió el labio y sonrió.

—Puede que sea lo que haga que recupere la memoria—

— ¡Sí, claro! Esa es la excusa más ingeniosa que he oído para hacer el amor. Siempre fuiste muy imaginativa, Athenodora—

Sus labios estaban casi rozándose y Athenodora sen tía escalofríos. Caius comenzó a acariciarle el cuello.

Ella deseaba apoyarse en él y sentir la protec ción de su fuerza, que la abrazara.

Él apartó la boca de sus labios sin besarla, ella cerró los ojos y él le besó las pestañas, después la nariz. Athenodora deseaba que la acariciara, como si llevara meses esperando. Años. Lo abrazó y co menzó a acariciarle la nuca.

Por fin, la besó en los labios. Ella sentía como si se le derritiese el corazón y al notar que él le agarraba el brazo con fuerza, supo que Caius sentía lo mismo.

Con la otra mano le agarró el cuello y la besó de forma apasionada.

Athenodora apoyó la mano contra su pecho. Se sen tía como si lo hubiera amado en un pasado, en otra vida, pero al mismo tiempo era algo comple tamente nuevo. Nunca había deseado tanto a un hombre tras un simple beso.

Caius la besó hasta que ella sintió un ardiente y salvaje deseo.

— ¡Caius! —Lo llamó y él volvió a besarla—, ¡Caius! —

—Dime la verdad, Athenodora —susurró— Dímela y después deja que te haga el amor—

— ¿Que te diga? —Le hubiera dicho cualquier cosa para que siguiera besándola, pero no tenía nada que decir— ¿Que te diga qué?—

Él no contestó, solo la miró de forma autorita ria y ella volvió la cabeza.

—No me acuerdo —protestó— ¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Qué he hecho para que dejaras de con fiar en mí? —

Él cerró los ojos y ella vio que intentaba con trolarse. Después la soltó y la miró.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿De qué me he olvidado? —

Él tomó su vaso y dio un largo trago.

— ¿Quieres saber de qué te has olvidado? No has olvidado nada, Athenodora. ¿Dime dónde está Esme?—

Athenodora cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

— ¿Esme? ¿Quién es Esme?—

Caius sonrió.

—Esme, como bien sabes, es la madre del bebé que secuestraste y que dices que es tuyo—

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	9. Chapter 7

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

La tormenta de pasión que Caius había provo cado en Athenodora se convirtió en un vacío que hizo que se sintiera enferma.

— ¿Qué? —un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo— ¿De qué estás hablando? —

Él la miró en silencio.

—No conozco a nadie que se llam... ¿la madre del bebé? ¿De Maggie? —Le tembló la voz— ¿No es mi hija?—

Él permaneció callado. Ella lo miró. ¿Aquella era la verdad, o era otro de sus juegos?

—Tratas de destrozarme —lo acusó— Dime la verdad. Si tienes sentimientos humanos, dime la verdad ¿Maggie es nuestra hija? —

—Sabes muy bien que no —dijo él— ¿Vas a dejar de actuar alguna vez? ¿Qué pretendes ganar de morando esto? —

Athenodora solo escuchó «sabes que no».

— ¿No lo es? —Repitió—, ¿no lo es? —

Él continuó en silencio, mirándola.

—Si no es mi hija, entonces... tampoco he olvi dado dos años de mi vida —Athenodora pensaba despa cio— Y no estamos casados, y esta no es mi casa. Todo es mentira—

Ella lo miró buscando una confirmación. Después miró a su alrededor y la pena se apoderó de ella. Todo era bueno, estar allí, la niña, el hom bre...

— ¿Pero cómo... alguno de los dos está loco? —

—Tú, si pensabas que podrías salirte con la tuya —dijo él.

—No conozco a nadie que se llame Esme —co menzó a decir— Tuve un accidente y me des perté en el hospital. Me dijeron que el bebé es taba bien. Tú me dijiste que eras mi marido y que tenía amnesia. Es todo lo que sé—

Caius Volturi, si es que ese era su nombre, se recostó en la silla.

—Sabías lo suficiente como para fingir que la niña era tuya —señaló.

—Mi memoria era un caos. No te imaginas lo que es hasta que no te pasa. Primero creí que era la vez que estaba en el hospital cuando mi hijo murió. Cuando me dijeron: tu bebé está bien, pensé... —hizo una pausa y tragó saliva—, pensé que la muerte de Noah había sido una pesadilla. Creí que había soñado todo lo de las seis sema nas siguientes. Que tenía otra oportunidad—Hizo un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas— Des pués llegaste tú y lo complicaste todo—

Era terrible, una locura. Athenodora se cubrió la frente dolorida con la mano.

— ¿De dónde ha salido el bebé? ¿Por qué me di jiste que estábamos casados? —preguntó ella.

—Por el mismo motivo que tú fingiste creerme—

— ¡No! —Gritó ella—, ¡no! Sabes muy bien que... ¿Por qué haces esto? —

—Puedes suponer por qué—

— ¡No puedo suponer nada! ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto! Jugar con mi mente cuando es taba conmocionada, ¡decirme que sufría amne sia! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué puedes querer de mí? ¿Por qué, por qué dijiste que era nuestra hija? —

—Porque en esos casos el marido tiene algunos derechos que otros no tienen—

Ella se quedó asombrada. Quizá era la pri mera vez que respondía a una de sus preguntas.

— ¿Tú eres el padre de la niña? —

—No, Esme es mi hermana—

— ¿Cómo llegué a estar en el hospital con su hija? ¿La colocaste encima mío o algo así? —

—Yo no. Eso es lo que quiero que me cuentes. Os encontré a las dos juntas—

—No entiendo. ¿Entonces cómo sabes que esta es la hija de tu hermana?—

—Por la marca de al Hamzeh—

— ¿Por qué? ¿Estás diciendo que secuestraste a un bebé y a una completa desconocida de un hospital y las llevaste a Oriente por una marca de nacimiento?—

—Esme estaba de parto y de camino al hospital cuando desapareció. Horas más tarde apareciste tú en otro hospital cercano, fingiendo ser la ma dre de un recién nacido con la mancha de al Hamzeh—

— ¿Cómo sabías que yo no era su madre? Las enfermeras me dijeron que era mi bebé. ¿Por qué ibas a tener razón? ¿No hay nadie más en el mundo con esa mancha aparte de Esme y tú?—

—La enfermera que te hizo el reconocimiento sabía muy bien que no era tu bebé. Escribió una nota en tu historial sobre ello. Si no me crees, puedes leerla. Lo tengo. Escribió una nota para que el hospital comprobara con la policía si ha bía alguna denuncia por desaparición de niños en el área de maternidad y para que te quedaras en observación mientras lo investigaran—

Athenodora estaba indignada.

—Pero entonces por qué... ellos... les dije que mi bebé había muerto, y ellos dijeron, «no, aquí está tu bebé, ¡está viva!»—

Él se encogió de hombros.

Athenodora no conseguía encajar las piezas del rom pecabezas.

—De todos modos, si tú sabías que yo no era la madre de Maggie, ¿por qué te molestaste en se cuestrarme? ¿Por qué no te llevaste al bebé sin más? No me iba a quejar, si estaba fingiendo—

—Quería que me dieras información, y no esta bas en condiciones de... —

— ¿Información sobre qué? —lo interrumpió.

—Acerca de cómo conseguiste a Maggie—

Era increíble.

— ¿Por ejemplo? ¿Qué estás sugiriendo? ¿Que asalté a Esme mientras estaba de parto, la llevé a algún sitio y le robé al bebé? —

—Esa es una posibilidad, ¿fue así cómo ocurrió? —

—Bueno, gracias, empiezo a verlo claro —dijo Athenodora furiosa— Sin ninguna prueba, has decidido que soy una secuestradora de niños, y eso te da derecho a tratarme como a una delincuente. No me tienes ni una pizca de respeto, ni tienes la de cencia de decirme la verdad. Nada—

Ya comprendía por qué le hacía tantas pre guntas. ¿Sería posible? ¿Se había vuelto loca de pena y quería un bebé a toda costa? ¿Podía haber hecho tal cosa y haberse olvidado? ¿Sería la causa de su amnesia? No. No.

— ¿Y qué te imaginas que hice con Esme ? —con tinuó ella al ver que él no hablaba.

—Esa es una de las cosas que quiero que me cuentes —dijo él.

Athenodora se puso en pie.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡No puedes basarte en nada para hacer esa acusación!—

—No te he acusado. Estabas en un taxi con un bebé que no es tuyo. Eso necesita alguna explica ción—

Ella no estaba escuchando.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a actuar de esa manera sin tener ninguna prueba... mintiendo, secuestrán dome, haciéndome creer que estoy loca! Di ciendo que... cielos, ¡casi hacemos el amor! —en fureció.

— ¿Fue culpa mía? ¿O fue un intento tuyo para que bajara la guardia? —

— ¡No me acuses! ¡Siempre he dicho la verdad! ¡Tú eres quien me ha manipulado! Incluso men tiste acerca de tu nombre, ¿no? Anoche era la marca de los Volturi, ahora la has llamado la marca de al Hamzeh—

Caius Volturi parecía harto.

— ¿Nuca me has mentido? Mentiste hace me nos de media hora—

— ¡Yo no te he mentido! —

Él se puso en pie y se acercó a ella. Athenodora dio un paso atrás, pero no lo bastante rápido y él la agarró por la muñeca.

— ¿Cómo lo llamarías? ¡Dijiste que reconocías este sitio, que sabías que tenías una casa! Nunca has estado a menos de mil millas de aquí. ¿Por qué lo dijiste? —

Ella se quedó callada. Había experimentado la sensación de regresar a casa, probablemente solo porque deseaba sentirlo. Deseaba que el bebé fuera suyo y que él fuera su marido. Dese aba tanto que el dolor y la pena causados por la terrible pérdida quedaran en el pasado.

— ¿Qué esperas ganar? —

— ¡Creía que tú me lo dirías! —Consiguió libe rarse— ¿Qué ventaja podría tener decir algo así? —

— ¿Quizá esperabas que bajara la guardia y es capar? —

— ¡Acostándome contigo, supongo! Sexualmente amoral, también. Tienes una buena lista—

—Mentiste. Debías tener una buena razón—

—Solo tengo tu versión acerca de lo que está pasando. Y tu versión no ha demostrado ser irre batible. Tú... —se calló— ¿Por qué crees que ha bría confiado en ti en el hospital, si las cosas son como crees? Debías saber que tenía amnesia. De biste hacerlo a propósito. Si no, ¿por qué no le habría dicho a la enfermera que eras un impos tor? —

—No imaginé que me creerías. Pensé que pre ferías fingir que lo hacías, antes de correr el riesgo de que la policía te detuviera por secues tradora. Estaba en lo cierto, no podías montar una escena porque habrían hecho una investiga ción y se habría demostrado que el bebé no era tuyo—

—Si me hubiera encontrado en condiciones, habría montado la escena —dijo ella. De pronto se sintió muy débil como para soportar su propia rabia. Había gastado todas sus energías. No tenía fuerza para mantener a un lado el dolor.

Hizo un esfuerzo y se enfrentó a Caius.

—Si no hubieras mentido acerca de todo...—

La miró con rabia.

—Hago lo necesario para proteger a quienes quiero —dijo con frialdad. Ella lo creyó. De pronto vio que podía ser tanto un buen amigo como un enemigo implacable, y en cierto modo, ella sentía estar destinada a ser su enemigo.

— ¡Perfecto! —Dijo ella— Quiero salir de aquí e irme a casa para continuar con mi vida. ¿Así que qué tal si me dices lo que quieres de mí?—

Caius Volturi ladeó la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. Solo tienes que decirme dónde está Esme y cómo conseguiste a su bebé. Después, eres libre de marcharte. Naturalmente, informaré de esto a Scotland Yard—

Athenodora se volvió para alejarse de él. Junto a la pared había una escalera que bajaba hasta el pa tio, y una vez más ella experimentó esa extraña sensación de pertenencia. «He subido y bajado por esta escalera cientos de veces», pensó.

Se detuvo y se volvió hacia Caius.

— ¿Por qué no me crees? —él arqueó las cejas y ella lo miró a los ojos— No, en serio. Mi explica ción es tan razonable como cualquier cosa en este... en esta increíble historia, ¿por qué no la tienes en cuenta durante un instante? Descartas todo lo que te digo. ¿Por qué? —

—Porque lo que me dices no tiene ninguna ló gica. ¿Por qué estabas en el hospital con el bebé? —

—Qué gracioso, por eso exactamente te creí —dijo ella— ¿Cómo llegué allí? Esa es la pregunta—

—Tu historia no tiene fundamento. Se desmo rona—

— ¿Qué hay del conductor del taxi? —Preguntó ella— ¿Qué dijo él? —

—Resultó gravemente herido. Todavía no lo han interrogado—

— ¿Dónde ocurrió el accidente? —

—El taxi se metió en el camino de un autobús en King's Road con Oakley Street —contestó él como si ella ya lo supiera— Tú estabas en la parte de atrás con el bebé. De eso no cabe duda—

—Oakley Street. Eso está muy cera del restau rante Riverfront. ¿A qué hora fue el accidente? —

—Según el informe policial, poco después de la medianoche—

—Nosotras pedimos la cuenta sobre esa hora, estoy casi segura—

Cerró los ojos. Eso quería decir que su pér dida de memoria cubría un período muy corto. Si solo habían pasado un par de minutos desde que se metió en el coche hasta el accidente...

—Si estás en lo cierto, la única explicación po sible es que el bebé estuviera en el taxi cuando yo entré —dijo Athenodora. Y la verdad golpeó dolorosa mente su corazón. El bebé a quién ya amaba no sería suyo... igual que su hijo tampoco lo fue.

Caius Volturi soltó una carcajada.

—Excelente. Si hubieras pensado esa posibili dad hace unas horas—

Athenodora trató de contener el sentimiento de amargura que se forjaba en su interior. Después de todo, no tenía derecho a amar a esa niña pre ciosa, por mucho que lo deseara.

—Quizá un poco más tarde recuerdes esto. En el momento adecuado quizá recuerdes entrar en el taxi y descubrir a un bebé pataleando en el in terior—

Sus palabras le hicieron daño. «Noah», pensó, « ¡oh, mi pequeño! nunca llegaste a patalear».

De pronto se notó sin fuerzas. Se sentía como una recién nacida.

—Quizá no tomé el taxi. No recuerdo meterme en él. Los conductores cambian de turno hacia medianoche, ¿no? Quizá él no podía llevarme y fuimos hasta King's Road para buscar otro taxi. Quizá... —

Estaba balbuceando. No sabía si lo que decía tenía sentido. Parpadeó para contener las lágri mas que amenazaban con salir, presionando con tra el muro que había contenido sus sentimien tos durante tanto tiempo.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó él.

—No lo sé —contestó ella. ¿Cómo iba a solucio nar algo si no recordaba nada? ¿Era posible que se hubiera olvidado de un plan tan horrible? ¿Le habría valido la pena secuestrar al niño de otra?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus meji llas. No podía controlarlas. Le dolía la cabeza y se tambaleó un poco.

—Estoy cansada. Muy cansada —trató de apo yarse en un arco, pero estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba. Sintió una arcada y dijo:

—Oh, no puedo... —se agarró a algo, una rama, quizá, pero no podía sostenerse. La siguiente ar cada hizo que le fallaran las rodillas.

La rama era el brazo de Caius. Él la agarró por la cintura para sujetarla mientras vertía pena y bi lis entre gritos de angustia.

— ¡Mi bebé! —lloró desesperada. La imagen de Maggie se fundía con la de su propio hijo y nue vamente era arrancada de sus brazos y de su co razón.

Al fin, se desprendió de la insoportable mise ria que había sido su compañera silenciosa du rante semanas.

— ¡Oh, mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	10. Chapter 8

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

— _¡Princesa, es muy peligroso! —suplicó la doncella. La observaba mientras ella se miraba en el espejo y alisaba los pliegues de los pantalones de una sirvienta que se había puesto._

—_Es un hombre valiente, el León. Admirará la va lentía. Si pudiera, lo retaría en el campo de batalla—_

—_Si alguien la descubre... — _

—_Me fugaré. Y tú me esperarás con mi vestuario— _

_Se miró por última vez en el espejo. La chaqueta carta le cubría los pechos, los pantalones ceñidos por debajo de la rodilla, la cadena de oro que llevaba en los tobillos se abría en abanico hasta los dedos de los pies, los medallones que llevaba en la cintura y en la frente, el velo reluciente y vaporoso que no ocultaba la oscura melena rizada..._

_Sonrió y le dio un beso a su doncella._

—_No temas —dijo ella—, soy ágil de mente y de piernas y evitaré a todos menos al que quiero que me capture —un agradable escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ella recogió la rosa blanca y se la colocó en la cintura._

_Minutos más tarde las dos mujeres avanzaban len tamente por los oscuros pasajes secretos del palacio hacia los ruidos de la celebración que tenía lugar en el sa lón de banquetes._

_Dentro del salón, la puerta estaba oculta tras un tapiz que facilitaba un pequeño acceso a través de la pa red, cuando entraron por él, vieron que en el tapiz ha bía más de un agujero por el que podrían espiar. Ella acercó un ojo a uno de ellos y observó._

_Los hombres estaban sentados y tumbados sobre la alfombra, con almohadones, bebían y comían, se reían y brindaban por el prometido, quien estaba sentado junto al padre de ella. En un extremo de la habitación, los músicos tocaban. Los camareros se movían de un lado a otro llevando platos llenos de comida. Dejaron un cordero asado delante del novio._

_Observó el rostro de los hombres que estaban senta dos junto al príncipe, buscaba a uno que llamaban al Hamhez. El León. La mancha de nacimiento le facilitó la búsqueda, y su corazón se aceleró al encontrarlo con la mirada._

_Tomó la jarra de oro que portaba su asustada doncella y entró sigilosamente en la habitación, sus movimientos controlados por el tintineo de sus joyas. Se diri gió hacia el León, como si la hubieran convocado, igual que había visto hacer a los sirvientes._

_Él estaba sentado con la piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra, escuchando cómo alguien relataba alguna hazaña del novio durante la cacería. Su cabello oscuro y rizado brillaba sobre el encaje de oro de su chaqueta. En la mano llevaba anillos de oro con rubíes y esmeral das; en el antebrazo, el sello de su cargo, un brazalete de oro y ámbar. Ella observó ardiente de deseo mientras él se comía un pastelillo de cabello de ángel y retiraba con la lengua el azúcar que se había quedado en su la bio inferior._

_Ella se acercó y se inclinó para rellenarle la copa. In haló su aroma, una mezcla de especias, almizcle y alcanfor procedente de su ropa, y de su piel el aroma limpio y perfumado de un hombre recién salido del hammam._

_Como si percibiese algo en la chica que le servía el vino, el León volvió la cabeza y recorrió con la mirada los suaves brazos hasta llegar al pecho, después, su me jilla semioculta. En lugar de volver la cabeza con timidez, ella lo miró a los ojos desafiándolo de forma apa sionada. Él se quedó asombrado._

_Ella dejó caer la rosa blanca sobre la copa, y la notita revoloteó como un pétalo recién caído del tallo. El miró la rosa y ella supo por su silencio que había com prendido. Se volvió y la miró, y con su mirada devoró el dulce rostro con tanta pasión que ella bajó la vista._

_Él recogió la rosa antes de que nadie se diera cuenta y la aplastó en señal de apabullante pasión. Ella se derritió al ver el gesto apasionado._

_Él se clavó una espina y sonrió, como si un poco de dolor fuera lo que conlleva el amor._

Athenodora se despertó en una cama extraña y miró a su alrededor. Ya no le dolía la cabeza y se sentía como si hubiera recuperado el sueño perdido durante semanas.

Había llorado hasta quedarse exhausta. Lo ha bía llorado todo, por primera vez, y después se había quedado dormida. Se había quitado un peso de encima.

La curación podía empezar.

Y de entre todo el mundo, fue Caius Volturi quien había estado sentado junto a ella presen ciando su desconsuelo. No le había dicho mu cho, pero su presencia le había sentado bien. Alguien que la escuchara sin tener que reconfor tarla.

Athenodora se apoyó sobre un hombro y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en una habitación completamente distinta a la que estuvo para cambiarse de ropa. Era una habitación grande, con una puerta que daba a la terraza. Había dos puertas más, y deseando que una de ellas llevara hasta un baño, Athenodora se levantó de la cama.

Entró en el baño y cuando regresó a la habita ción, la esperaba una doncella sonriente. La cama estaba hecha como si Athenodora no hubiera dor mido en ella y encima había ropa variada como para que Athenodora eligiera.

—Saba. 'ul khair, madame —murmuró la doncella y agachó la cabeza.

Athenodora sonrió.

—Salaam aleikum —contestó. Era la única frase que sabía decir en árabe.

Fue un error porque la doncella comenzó a hablar, señalando hacia la terraza y después ha cia la ropa que había sobre la cama.

Riéndose, Athenodora contestó:

— ¡No sé hablar árabe! —levantó las manos como signo de rendición, y cuando vio que entre la ropa había varios bañadores, se volvió hacia la ventana.

Desde allí se veía la piscina. Caius Volturi es taba sentado junto a una mesa leyendo el perió dico. Le estaban sirviendo algo de comer.

Athenodora eligió un bañador color turquesa. De bajo había otro igual pero de otra talla. Athenodora frunció el ceño y levantó un par de prendas más, todas las habían llevado en dos tallas.

Se quitó la ropa y se puso el bañador. Le que daba perfecto. Se miró en el espejo y comprobó que a pesar de estar delgada, todavía mantenía las curvas femeninas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se miraba en un espejo para buscar su atractivo. Quizá era una se ñal de que estaba recuperando la necesidad de resultar atractiva.

La doncella le tendió un caftán, ella se lo puso y le dio las gracias. Era blanco y, sin duda, había cos tado una pequeña fortuna. Se puso un gorro de color morado y unas gafas de sol.

Él había pensado en todo. Debía de haber lla mado a una boutique elegante o enviado a un sirviente para que lo comprara. No significaba mucho para un hombre que poseía una casa como aquella.

La doncella abrió la puerta y Athenodora salió y se dirigió hacia la piscina.

Llegó hasta donde estaba Caius y él, al verla, cerró el periódico. Un sirviente separó una silla para que ella se sentara. Habían colocado un plato para ella.

—Buenas tardes —dijo ella.

— ¿Tardes? —preguntó Caius con una sonrisa y ella se percató de que el plato estaba lleno de bo llos y fruta.

— ¿Café, madame? —murmuró el sirviente.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó ella.

—Las nueve pasadas —dijo Caius Volturi.

— ¡De la mañana! ¿He dormido un día entero? —

—Seguro que lo necesitabas. Debes de tener hambre—

— ¡Estoy hambrienta! —se quitó las gafas y per mitió que el sol calentara su rostro. Se sentía con tenta a pesar de todo— ¡Esto es una delicia! ¡Qué sitio tan maravilloso! —

Él sonrió. Había perdido algo del severo aire de sospecha que tenía desde que se conocieron. Y ella... bueno, le había mostrado cosas de sí misma que nunca le había mostrado a nadie. Era normal que se sintiera más cercana a él.

Él le tendió la cesta de bollos.

— ¿Quizá preferirías un desayuno inglés? —

Athenodora tomó un bollo y sonrió al sirviente que estaba dejando el azúcar sobre la mesa.

—Podría devorar unos huevos con beicon —le dijo a Caius, después rectificó— No, pero... —

—Estoy seguro de que el cocinero tiene salchi chas de cordero—

—Suena delicioso—

Caius tradujo sus deseos al sirviente. Cuando el hombre se marchó, dijo:

—No pido a mis empleados que cocinen cerdo para los invitados que no son musulmanes. Es pero que no te importe prescindir de ello du rante tu estancia—

— ¿Mi estancia? —Ella lo miró— Quiero irme a casa. ¿Planeas obligarme para que me quede más tiempo?—

— ¿Obligarte? No —contestó—, pero puede que cambies de opinión cuando veas esto—

Le enseñó la portada del periódico.

El titular francés decía: Trahie Par Son Milliardaire De Cheikh! Ella lo tradujo por algo parecido a Traicionada Por Su Jeque Millonario, después se fijó en la foto que había más abajo.

— ¡Esa soy yo! ¡Somos tú y yo! —exclamó asom brada y le arrebató el periódico.

Era una foto tomada en el aeropuerto, de ella con Maggie y Caius Volturi rodeándola con el brazo. Otra foto mostraba a una mujer rubia cuyo rostro Athenodora reconoció vagamente.

La mancha de al Hamhez aparecía muy os cura en los ojos de Maggie y de Caius, era evi dente que alguien había retocado la foto.

— ¡Cielos! —Dijo Athenodora— ¿Esto es...? —Miró la pila de periódicos que él tenía sobre la mesa— ¿Ha sa lido en la prensa inglesa? —

—Así es —contestó él.

Ella se puso en pie y se acercó al montón de periódicos.

_La Hija Secreta del Jeque Gazi._

_La Querida del Jeque Sorprendida con su Bebé._

Todos los periódicos menos uno lo habían pu blicado en la portada, junto con la fotografía que Athenodora ya había visto. Todos los titulares insinua ban o decían que la mujer de la foto era la amante del jeque y la madre de su hija. Lo peor de todo era que en todas las fotos Athenodora era clara mente reconocible.

Athenodora eligió uno de los periódicos y se sentó, dispuesta a leer la noticia.

_El Jeque Gazi al Hamzeh, el adinerado amigo y hombre de confianza del Príncipe Karim de Barakat Occidental, sorprendió ayer al mundo al revelar que la amante inglesa, que tiene desde hace tiempo, ha dado a luz a su hijo._

_Se piensa que el bebé ya tiene un mes._

_«El nacimiento se mantuvo en secreto hasta que Gazi obtuvo la aprobación del príncipe para reconocer al bebé» dijo una fuente cercana al jeque._

_El príncipe Karim, cuyo hijo nació en julio, insta al Jeque para que se case con su amante, no identificada hasta el momento, con la que lo vieron el día de su lle gada a Barakat al Barakat._

_«El jeque Gazi ha llegado a extremos extraordinarios con el fin de proteger la identidad de su misteriosa no via» dice Arnold Jones Bremner, nuestro columnista de Ecos de Sociedad, «nadie que no pertenezca a su círculo sabe quién es»._

_Aunque durante el pasado año se ha visto a la pa reja en algunos de los locales más selectos de Londres, se dice que no entraban por la puerta principal. Esta es la primera fotografía en la que aparecen juntos._

_Personas informadas dicen que probablemente la pa reja no vaya a casarse._

Athenodora miró a Caius Volturi.

— ¡Amante que tiene desde hace tiempo! ¿De dónde se han sacado eso? —Preguntó— ¿Eso es lo que les dijiste? —

Él se rió.

—No se molestaron en preguntarme. La ver dad se ha debido colar entre la invención. Supón que hubieras sido la niñera inglesa del bebé. ¿Cuál hubiera sido la portada entonces?—

—Te hicieron preguntas en el aeropuerto —dijo Athenodora— Yo lo escuché. Y tú contestaste—

Él apretó los dientes.

—Recuerda que fuiste tú la que insistió en pre sentarse ante ellos con la tentadora imagen del bebé. De no ser por el bebé, nuestra llegada no habría sido interesante—

— ¿Qué dice el Paris Dimanche? —preguntó ella. Si las historias concordaban, quedaría claro que procedían de la misma fuente.

Él no hizo comentario alguno y comenzó a traducir.

_El Jeque Gazi al Hamhez, el millonario y apuesto ju gador de polo, considerado uno de los solteros más cotiza dos del mundo, ha roto el corazón de la bella modelo y ac triz Sacha Delavel, su íntima amiga, al revelar que está a punto de casarse con la madre de su hijo. «Ha sido un shock» dijo supuestamente la señorita Delavel a sus ami gos en una villa de Turquía a donde se marchó tras co nocer la noticia, «no sabía nada de ella hasta hoy»._

Él dejó el periódico a un lado cuando llevaron el desayuno de Athenodora. Eligió una granada del fru tero y comenzó a pelarla.

Por algún motivo, aquella historia era mucho más indignante que la otra.

—Supongo que la próxima vez que te vean con Sacha Delavel, será a mí a quién habrán roto el corazón —soltó Athenodora.

Él no le hizo caso y continuó pelando la gra nada con cuidado. Athenodora se estremeció como si lo estuviera viendo hacer el amor con otra mujer.

—Sacha Delavel y yo bailamos juntos en una fiesta benéfica que se celebró en París hace unos meses. Han buscado en los archivos y han encon trado fotos en las que aparecemos juntos, están en la página siete. El resto es mentira—

— ¿Han escrito bien tu nombre? ¿Eres el Jeque Gazi al Hamhez?—

—En Occidente suelo utilizar ese nombre —ad mitió.

— ¡Ah! ¿Tampoco es tu nombre de verdad? —

—Mi nombre es Sayed Hajji Ghazi Caius Volturie ibn Bassam al Hafez al Hamhez —dijo con mucha fluidez—, pero es muy difícil de pronunciar para los ingleses, a quienes no les gusta perder tiempo con los nombres de otros, ni tratar de pronunciar las consonantes que no existen en inglés—

A Athenodora no se le ocurría ninguna respuesta para aquello. Comieron en silencio durante un rato. Ella lo miraba de reojo para ver cómo dis frutaba de la granada. Estaba maravillada de que cualquiera pudiera creer que Athenodora Lamb, una mujer corriente, fuera la amante de un hombre tan atractivo y poderoso, o que él hubiera dejado a alguien tan guapa como Sacha Delavel por ella.

Estaba convencida de que la gente lo creería. Después de todo, salía en los periódicos. Incluso hasta sus amigas dudarían. Por supuesto, ni Didyme ni Sulpicia, pero sí algunas no tan cercanas.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto? —preguntó al fin.

— ¿Hacer? —el Jeque Gazi se encogió de hom bros— Hacer caso omiso—

— ¿Hacer caso omiso? Pero hemos de conse guir que se retracten. Podemos denunciarlos—

—Para que vendan más periódicos—

— ¡Pero todo es mentira! —

El Jeque Gazi sonrió al verla indignada.

—La gente lo olvidará pronto—

—Pero... ¿no vas a hacer nada? —

—Los redactores esperan que lo haga. Así ten drían algo de qué hablar. Una historia negada es una historia. ¿Quieres que el próximo domingo publiquen El Jeque Gazi niega que el Bebé Sea Suyo como titular? ¿O prefieres Athenodora dice que Gazi no es el padre?

—Pero la gente va a creer... dicen que tú y yo estamos... —se humedeció los labios y se calló. «Creen que somos amantes», pensó.

—Y cuanto más digas, más lo pensarán —dijo él.

—Pero... tengo que ir a Londres ahora mismo. A Francia —rectificó— ¿Y si los periodistas averi guan mi nombre? —

—Sin duda lo harán —le advirtió— En cuanto en Londres lean el periódico esta mañana... —miró el reloj—, allí son casi las seis, alguien que te conozca llamará a un periodista y se lo dirá—

Estaban leyendo la noticia antes de que mu cha gente de Londres se despertara. Athenodora se dio cuenta de que él debía de tener algún sistema para que le enviaran la prensa en cuanto saliera de la imprenta.

—Cada copia debe costarte una fortuna —dijo ella— ¿Te envían habitualmente la prensa euro pea? —

—No —dijo él.

El sirviente apareció con otra jarra de café. Retiró las tazas usadas y lo sirvió en otras limpias.

— ¿Hoy era especial, eh? —Siempre había soñado con hacerse famosa, pero por su trabajo, no por algo así— Bueno, entonces algún amigo o cliente lo contará todo. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Me llamarán? —

— ¿Llamarte? Te llamarán, llamarán a tus ami gos, irán a tu casa. Al menos un periódico te ofre cerá dinero por hacerte una exclusiva, y si acep tas, harán lo posible para convencerte de que transformes la historia de tu jeque en algo más emocionante—

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te convencerán de que confieses que hemos hecho el amor de forma apasionada en la parte trasera de una limusina, en la cubierta de mi yate una noche de luna llena, volando en el jet de la realeza, en la arena blanca de la playa, e incluso sobre el lomo de mi caballo de polo favorito mientras cabalgaba por el bosque. Por supuesto, hemos sido amantes insaciables. Y por supuesto, publicarán fotos tuyas posando con ropa interior sexy y que en teoría era mi preferida—

Sus palabras provocaron escalofríos en el cuerpo de Athenodora y ella se levantó de golpe y puso azúcar en su café. ¿Lo asaltaría a él la misma idea traicionera que a ella... que puesto que todo el mundo creería la historia, podrían convertirla en realidad?

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a **__**las lectoras fantasmas.**_

_**Sinceramente pensé en dejar esta historia o hasta eliminarla, pero después recordé lo que siento cuando las escritoras dejan las historias por la mitad y no las retoman jamás, así que por esas historias que nunca sabre como terminaron es que voy a terminar de publicar esta historia el día de hoy.**_

_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve**

—No voy a venderle la historia a nadie —dijo ella— Tu reputación respecto al caballo de polo está a salvo—

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pero me enfada pensar que todo el mundo vaya a medio creer que tengo un hijo tuyo. ¿Qué voy a decirles? —

—Que es mentira—

— ¡Ya, claro! Se te olvida que he estado embara zada. Solo mis amigos cercanos saben que el bebé murió. No se lo he dicho a nadie. Apenas he visto gente desde que eso ocurrió. Todo el mundo va a sospechar—

—Ya entiendo—

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando no tenga al bebé con migo? La gente creerá que me he marchado y que te la he dejado para que la cuides—

— ¿Y eso es tan malo? Los padres también tie nen la custodia —dijo él —, y tú tienes tu trabajo que te ocupa... —

—No dejaría a mi hijo con su padre por el bien de mi trabajo... —

—Échame la culpa —sugirió él— Todo el mundo sabe que los árabes somos unos bárbaros y que secuestramos a nuestros propios hijos—

— ¿Vas a dejar de reírte de mí? —

—Dejaré de reírme cuando dejes de contra riarte por algo tan insignificante. No es el fin del mundo, Athenodora. La gente aceptará o no que la his toria es falsa. En cualquier caso, dejará de intere sarles en menos de una semana. Estas cosas... —agarró los periódicos con desprecio—, satisfacen los gustos más bajos de la gente y como cualquier proveedor de comida basura hacen que cree adicción para que la gente compre más. Las his torias pasan una tras otra por la mente de la gente, alimentando el gusto por el escándalo y la indignación, y no el deseo de una información real—

—Quiero conseguir que se retracten —dijo ella.

—Athenodora, para el próximo domingo, si no echa mos más leña al fuego, nadie recordará si has te nido un hijo con el jeque o si has sobornado a al gún gobernador ¡a nadie le importará! ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha aparecido mi foto en esta ba sura? ¿Crees que alguien que lee esas historias re cuerda mi nombre? Soy aquel jeque, si es que piensan en mí, y me confunden con otros cole gas e incluso con los príncipes. Incluso a pesar de que tengo la mancha de al Hamhez para dis tinguirme, la gente me dice «oh, salías en el pe riódico ¿no?» Cuando la noticia era acerca del ex-sultán de Bagestan—

—Hace un momento dijiste que me acosarían —dijo ella.

—Sí, si te pones a su alcance. Sí, si les das la oportunidad. Esta historia tiene como mucho un par de titulares más... ¡si se los servimos en bandeja! Si no, terminará ahora. No es, como dirían ellos, una historia con miga—

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Tener miga? Es jerga periodística. Significa que es una historia que va a continuar, que tiene cuerda para rato—

Ella se quedó en silencio.

—No vas a ganar nada negándolo, Athenodora. Lo mejor que puedes hacer, si no quieres que llegue más lejos, es desaparecer por un tiempo—

—No es que sea alguien famosa ¿no? Eres tú quien les interesa. Si consigo llegar a Francia, es taré bien. La casa de Alan está bastante apartada—

—Deja que te ofrezca otra alternativa, Athenodora —aunque trataba de disimularlo, Athenodora notó que quería algo de ella y sintió un nudo en el estó mago.

Se humedeció los labios.

— ¿Y cuál es?—

—Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo hasta que se calmen las cosas —dijo él.

El largo silencio se interrumpió con el canto de un pájaro. Athenodora dejó la servilleta sobre el plato y comenzó a decir:

—Yo... —sintió un vacío en el estómago a pesar de que acababa de comer.

—No rechaces la oferta sin pensarlo primero, Athenodora. Será mejor para ti que, de momento, te mantengas alejada de la prensa. Te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para hacerte la estancia agradable—

Athenodora se humedeció los labios. ¿Qué le estaba ofreciendo? ¿Un simple refugio secreto o unas vacaciones completas con un amante secreto?

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo... una semana? —preguntó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros y alzó una mano. Tenía las manos fuertes y bonitas y Athenodora se pre guntó si tocaría algún instrumento. O quizá lo que sabía era tocar música en el cuerpo de una mujer...

—Quizá una semana, quizá varias. Depende—

« ¿De qué?», se preguntó ella. Evidentemente no dependía del interés de los periodistas.

—Pero se enterarían de que estoy aquí, ¿no crees? Eso les confirmaría la historia. Cuando volviera tendría que enfrentarme a los periodistas ¿no?—

Él se encogió de hombros y tomó una uva de la bandeja. Ella sintió que, una vez más, le ocul taba algo.

— ¿Qué ventaja tiene retrasar lo inevitable? Al menos, si regreso ahora podré negarlo. Si me quedo aquí, aunque lo niegue no parecerá creíble—

— ¿Se te ocurre algún inconveniente para no dis frutar de esas vacaciones? Barakat es un destino vacacional único. Los grupos organizados no vienen aquí. La playa está como mucho así de llena—

Ella no pudo evitar mirar en la dirección que él señalaba. La playa de la bahía estaba casi de sierta. Así que era bastante creíble que hubieran podido hacer el amor allí.

Por un lado deseaba dejarse llevar y permitir que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso, pero tenía que tener cuidado. El Jeque Gazi no era un hombre desinteresado. ¿De qué le serviría que se quedara? ¿Realmente lo atraía o solo trataba de disfrazar sus verdaderos motivos? ¿Y si no la dese aba sexualmente, qué es lo que quería?

¿Le ofrecía mantener relaciones sexuales para sobornarla? Él quería que se quedara y sabía que a ella le atraía la idea.

—Por supuesto pagaría por tu tiempo —dijo él. Eso confirmaba lo que Athenodora sospechaba, inten taba sobornarla, y si el sexo no era suficiente, le daría dinero.

—Ah, sí —dijo ella.

—Con tu tarifa de profesional, por supuesto—

Ella lo miró.

— ¿Y qué profesión sería esa?—

Él decidió hacer caso omiso de la ironía.

— ¿Qué profesión? No sé... dices que eres ar tista. Artista, diseñadora, decoradora de interio res, lo que cobres habitualmente—

—Puesto que eres tú quien me hace el favor de esconderme aquí, no entiendo por qué has de pagarme —dijo Athenodora— ¿No sería al revés? ¿O quizá tienes tus propias razones para querer que me quede? —

Él empleó un instante para pensar.

—Sí —contestó al fin— También tengo motivos para ello—

— ¡Bien, bien! ¿Y cuáles son esos motivos? —

—No puedo comentártelos —dijo él. Athenodora se percató de que no confiaba en ella y de que no aceptaba su versión de los hechos. Quizá estu viera dispuesto a hacer el amor con ella si de esa manera conseguía mantenerla allí. De pronto, la rabia se apoderó de ella.

—Supón que trato de adivinarlo—

Él la miró.

—Veamos, ¿estás seguro de que esta historia no tiene miga, como tú dices?—

—Que el hombre de confianza del príncipe tenga un hijo con su amante puede ofender a los religiosos de Barakat, pero para el público occi dental no tiene importancia. Como dijiste, no eres famosa. Eso hace que la historia tenga un in terés limitado—

Ella asintió pensativa.

—Eso está bien en cuanto a la historia de nues tro romance y nuestro hijo secreto, de todas ma neras todo es mentira. ¿Pero hay algo que no tie nes en cuenta, no? Es decir, esa no es la única historia, ni mucho menos—

— ¿Qué más hay? —

—Secuestraste a un bebé de un hospital inglés, jeque Gazi, y según los papeles, eres uno de los hombres de confianza del príncipe Karim. ¿Crees que eso es no tener miga? También secuestraste a una mujer inglesa. Nos sacaste de Inglaterra y nos trajiste a Barakat sin pasaporte. Eso tampoco tiene miga, ¿no? Y perdona si estoy sugiriendo que no habrías hecho nada de esto por simple divertimento. Así que sea cuál sea la razón por la que te has arriesgado... es una historia con miga—

Cuando ella terminó de hablar, él se quedó en silencio y Athenodora solo podía escuchar el latido de su propio corazón. ¿Por qué diablos se había en frentado a aquel hombre en su territorio?

—Has comprendido muy bien —dijo el jeque Gazi—, pero te advierto que será mejor que te lo pienses dos veces antes de chantajearme, Athenodora—

Sus ojos eran completamente negros. Su mi rada, aniquiladora.

— ¡No trato de chantajearte! —Gritó— ¿Por qué siempre tratas de acusarme de los peores delitos?—

— ¿Entonces, qué? —Dijo él— ¿Era un pequeño comentario para pasar el rato?—

—Dime, ¿es tu riqueza lo que te da derecho a avasallar a otras personas, o es que desprecias a las mujeres en general?—

—No desprecio a las mujeres —dijo él.

—Yo tengo mi vida —lo interrumpió ella— Per dona si me ha ofendido que me invites a unas va caciones asumiendo que mi trabajo puede espe rar para salvarte de las consecuencias de tus propios actos —ladeó la cabeza— También me da rabia que me tomen por idiota. No soy yo la que va a sufrir si niego esta ridícula historia ¿verdad? Eres tú. No tengo nada que temer a la verdad. Ahora... —levantó las manos—, no tengo intención de decir nada a nadie, excepto que tú no eres mi amante y que yo no soy la madre del bebé. Pero sí que pretendo salir de aquí y retomar mi vida. Así que, a menos que pienses retenerme... —

—Estás disgustada porque he infravalorado tu inteligencia. Es bastante razonable, pero si no puedes llegar más lejos, si piensas un poco verás que... —

—Por favor, no me des más detalles, creo que ya he entendido suficiente. No quiero saber el resto. Puede que en un futuro decidas que repre sento un peligro para ti si me sigues contando cosas—

—Estás decidida a considerar solo lo que te conviene—

— ¿Yo? Entiendo que creas que tus preocupa ciones son más importantes que las de los demás, jeque Gazi, sin duda es a causa de tener demasia dos sirvientes, pero discúlpame si considero que mis clientes y yo somos más importantes—

—Lo que me preocupa es mi hermana —dijo él— Deja que...—

— ¡Esto es admirable! Ya te he dicho que no sé nada de tu hermana. Es una desconocida para mí, y mi vida ya se ha desorganizado bastante por culpa suya. Ahora me gustaría volver a ponerla en orden—

—Esperemos que las generaciones futuras con sideren que tu devoción por el arte fue un sacrifi cio que mereció la pena—

— ¡No es ningún sacrificio, créeme! —Exclamó Athenodora— ¡Te das mucha importancia!—

Él se quedó quieto de furia. Durante un mo mento, se miraron. Athenodora sentía cómo se le cris paba la piel de la espalda y de los pechos al verlo quieto de cólera, y se preguntó cómo reacciona ría si él la tocara. Era muy posible que si él le ha cía el amor terminara aceptando cualquier cosa que le propusiera.

Como si leyese sus pensamientos, el jeque Gazi, retiró la silla y se puso en pie. Se quitó el al bornoz y lo dejó caer sobre la silla. Después se quedó de pie, desnudo, excepto por el bañador negro de lycra que llevaba. Athenodora no pudo evitar mirarlo.

Era guapísimo. Tenía las piernas proporciona das, los muslos fornidos, la cintura musculosa y el pecho cubierto, en su justa medida, de vello negro. Los hombros anchos y los brazos fuertes.

Probablemente, Athenodora nunca tuviera otra oportunidad de sentir esa mortal excitación se xual que él le había ofrecido. Cuando fuera una anciana recordaría ese día y se arrepentiría por haberlo rechazado.

Lo miraba a los ojos, tenía el corazón acele rado y el estómago encogido. Era consciente de que la cama en la que había pasado la noche es taba muy próxima a la terraza donde se encon traban.

Podría convencerla de que se quedara. In cluso sabiendo que su pasión era fingida, un pago por los servicios prestados, ella se derretiría si él la acariciara. La idea de que él utilizara su experiencia sexual para que ella cooperara con sus planes, hizo que le flojearan las piernas.

—Entonces no deseas aceptar mi oferta —dijo él— Tramitaré tu regreso a Londres lo antes posi ble —después se volvió, se acercó al borde de la piscina y se sumergió.


	12. Chapter 10

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Diez**

No era tan sencillo. Athenodora no podría entrar en Gran Bretaña sin pasaporte y el suyo estaba en su casa de Londres. Las llaves del piso estaban en su bolso, que supuestamente estaba en el hospital. Tendría que pedirle a alguien qué fuera al hospi tal y que recogiera sus cosas, después que fuera a su piso, buscara el pasaporte y se lo mandara.

Athenodora quería pedírselo a Sulpicia, pero el jeque Gazi frunció el ceño cuando se lo sugirió.

—Al hospital hay que ir con mucha diplomacia, y los periodistas harán preguntas a cualquier per sona que entre en tu piso —le advirtió.

—Sulpicia es actriz. Sabrá cómo hacerlo—

— ¡Allah! —Murmuró él— ¿Sin duda no querrás que pregunten sobre tu vida a alguien que da mucha importancia a la fama?—

—Sulpicia no dirá nada. Si alguien va a hurgar en mi casa durante mi ausencia, prefiero que sea Sulpicia —dijo ella.

— ¿Y tu otra amiga...Didyme? —

—Si un periodista le hace una pregunta a Didyme, se quedaría bloqueada, le contaría mi vida entera y se quedaría con la sensación de que lo ha hecho muy bien. La quiero mucho, pero no se le da bien hacer estas cosas—

—Tiene que haber otra manera —dijo el jeque Gazi— Lo pensaré—

Athenodora tuvo que insistir para que la dejara lla mar a su cliente y disculparse por el retraso.

— ¿Para qué? Estarás allí dentro de dos o tres días—contestó el jeque Gazi.

—La cosa es que tenía que haber estado ayer —dijo Athenodora pensando lo diferente que era el con cepto del tiempo en los Emiratos de Barakat. Era cierto que en la villa no había nadie que pudiera preocuparse, pero ¿y si Alan llamaba desde Lon dres y no obtenía respuesta? Podría preocuparse.

El jeque Gazi cedió cuando ella le explicó que para los ingleses, el domingo era el domingo y que un retraso de un par de días era importante.

—Por supuesto, cariño, cuando puedas —le dijo Alan Mitching— Tú tranquila y disfruta. La villa no va a desaparecer. Nadie va a ir allí hasta Navi dad. Puedes pedirle las llaves a Madame Duval en cualquier momento —Athenodora tenía la sensación de que Alan estaría leyendo la noticia acerca de Gazi y ella— ¿Le dirás a Sulpicia que la llamaré? —

—Por supuesto—

El jeque Gazi sugirió que sería mejor que al guien de la embajada Barakati de Londres fuera a recoger su pasaporte, ya que podrían enviár selo por valija diplomática. Athenodora se sintió obli gada a aceptar.

Él insistió en que un especialista le hiciera un reconocimiento, a pesar de que en un par de días podría ver a su médico de Londres. Como no sabía mucho inglés, Gazi tuvo que hacer de traductor.

—Dice que estás bien, que no hay daños irre versibles —le dijo Gazi y ella se sintió aliviada.

Dos días más tarde, cuando esperaba recibir su pasaporte, se enteró de que el hospital pedía una autorización firmada por ella para entregar su bolso.

Al parecer, las cosas se desarrollaban al ritmo de Oriente Medio. Athenodora firmó una autorización y el jeque Gazi la envió con un mensajero ur gente. Pasó otro día más.

_El cielo del desierto era negro como un gato, con mi les de ojos. El viento era cálido y hacia que el fino albornoz que ella llevaba se pegara sobre su cuerpo. La arena golpeaba contra sus mejillas y se le metía en los ojos. Ella se arrastró como pudo a lo largo del parapeto, sintiendo cómo el viento intentaba derribarla._

_Él apareció ante ella, la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí._

—_Habéis venido —susurró él._

_El viento la azotaba, pero no tan fuerte como la pa sión de él._

— _¿Cómo no? —dijo ella medio riendo y medio llo rando— ¿No estoy perdida y vos sois la estrella polar? ¿No soy el hierro y vos el imán? —_

_Sujetándola con un brazo, retiró el pañuelo de su rostro y la contempló bajo la luz de la luna. Le ardían los ojos de deseo y ella sintió que se derretía._

—_Cuán bella sois —murmuró él, le tomó una mano y la acercó a su boca. Presionó sus dedos, después la palma, contra sus labios ardientes, era como agua en el desierto._

_Le besó el cuello, blanco bajo la luz de la luna, y ella se, estremeció. La miró a los ojos._

— _¡No sois una esclava! —dijo él._

_Ella sonrió._

—_No, esclava no—_

—_Decidme el nombre de vuestro padre, y le pediré vuestra mano. Os haré mi esposa—_

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

—_Vos sois el hombre de confianza del príncipe —susu rró ella— Y yo no soy mejor que una esclava. No tratéis de averiguar el nombre de mi padre, quiero que sepáis que estoy dispuesta a abandonarlo todo por una única muestra de vuestro amor. El mundo no tiene nada que ofrecerme—_

_El inclinó la cabeza y la besó de forma apasionada. El viento soplaba con furia, lanzando arena contra ellos._

—_Vuestros labios son como el néctar. Decidme el nom bre de vuestro padre, para que no tenga que llevaros como esclava, sino convertiros en mi esposa con honor—_

— _¡No preguntéis, amado mío! —Suplicó ella, pero cuando él insistió, ella sonrió y dijo—, ¡Mash 'Allah! Mi padre es el Rey Nasr ad Daulah—_

— _¡Pero el rey solo tiene una hija! La Princesa Azade, y ella... —_

— _¡Cierto, León! Dentro de tres días la Princesa Azade se convertirá en la esposa del príncipe a quien habéis prometido lealtad. Pero por una única muestra de vuestro amor; ella lo abandonará todo—_

El bebé era una fuente de placer. Maggie pare cía haberse recuperado por completo del traumático nacimiento. Estaba contenta y le gustaba estar tumbada junto a Athenodora en la terraza y obser var las flores que se movían con la brisa.

—No puede tener un juguete mejor para la cuna —le dijo Athenodora al jeque Gazi— Hasta tiene efectos musicales —el canto de los pájaros era constante y era evidente que a Maggie le gustaba escucharlo.

Athenodora estaba aprendiendo un poco de árabe gracias a la enfermera. Walida Jámila fue la pri mera frase que aprendió. Estaba segura de que significaba niña bonita, y la enfermera y ella lo decían todo el rato.

A medida que pasaban los días, Athenodora sentía como el cansancio y la tristeza desaparecían de su cuerpo.

El jeque Gazi trabajaba desde casa y casi siem pre andaba por allí. Se sentaba con su ordenador portátil cerca de la piscina, mientras Athenodora na daba o tomaba el sol junto al bebé. Ella siempre estaba pendiente de él.

Comían juntos casi siempre. Él escuchaba las noticias de varios países en la radio y, a menudo, hablaban de lo que sucedía en el mundo.

Él hablaba poco de sí mismo. Cuando Athenodora le preguntó, él le contó que su trabajo consistía en coordinar la publicidad y las relaciones comer ciales que mantenía Barakat Occidental con el resto del mundo, pero no le dijo mucho más. En cambio, se puso a hablar de la cultura y de la his toria de Barakat.

Solía poner música mientras trabajaba, y Athenodora, que apenas había escuchado música árabe, comenzó a disfrutar de sus misteriosos encantos. También se oía la llamada del almuecín para que los fieles fueran a rezar.

A veces parecía como si el accidente le hu biera abierto la puerta a otra realidad, como si el jeque Gazi le hubiera dicho la verdad... como si llevaran muchos años casados.

Excepto por una cosa.

Parecía completamente inmune a su aspecto físico. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hizo que la be sara de esa forma tan apasionada en dos ocasio nes, ya no le interesaba.

Nunca había conocido a un hombre que hu biera abandonado su intento de conquistarla tras un rechazo inicial, y eso era lo que Gazi había he cho. Quizá simplemente era que como ella había rechazado la propuesta de que se quedara, había perdido la oportunidad de hacer el amor con él. Es decir, que como ella ya había rechazado su oferta, él no se sentía obligado a fingir que dese aba hacerle el amor.

En el resto de los aspectos, eran como la fami lia ideal.

Era la primera vez que Athenodora sentía una atrac ción romántica tan poderosa por un hombre que no sentía nada por ella, y era una sensación que no le agradaba.

Él hacía un esfuerzo para comprender su con cepto del tiempo y cuando ella le recordó que es taba a punto de pasar otro día y seguía sin tener su pasaporte, Gazi decidió hacer una llamada. Desafortunadamente, terminó gritando de impa ciencia a un empleado de la embajada Barakati y colgó el teléfono.

— ¡No entienden nada! —Estalló— ¡No pueden hacer nada sin la documentación apropiada y sin seguir el procedimiento establecido! La persona que recogió tus llaves del hospital, las guardó en la caja fuerte y hoy no hay nadie en la embajada que pueda autorizarlos para abrir la caja —la miró dubitativo— Puedo llamar al príncipe Karim, Athenodora. Está muy ocupado con los asuntos de es tado, pero... si se lo explico, llamará y ordenará que abran la caja. ¿Quieres que lo haga?—

—No, no, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡No vas a mo lestar al príncipe por esto! —exclamó Athenodora.

Y así, pasó un día más.

Aunque Athenodora le había dicho que no se queda ría allí mucho tiempo, Gazi se había preocupado de que tuviera ropa adecuada para el clima del lugar.

Durante el día, solía ir con el bañador y un caftán de algodón. Nunca había salido de la casa, y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Era maravi lloso poder quitarse el caftán y sumergirse en la piscina en cualquier momento.

Le encantaba tomar el sol, y aunque tenía cui dado para no tomarlo mucho rato, sabía que era un buen método de curación. La piel pálida era signo de infelicidad y mala salud y Athenodora se ale gró al ver que poco a poco estaba más bronce ada.

Cuanto más saludable estaba, más respondía su cuerpo a la presencia de Gazi. A veces se tum baba al sol y cuando cerraba los ojos sentía tanto deseo por él que imaginaba que estaba a punto de acercarse a ella, pero cuando los abría, se encontraba con que ni siquiera la estaba mi rando.

Todas las noches, Athenodora se vestía todo lo ele gante que sus ropas lo permitían. Se ponía todo lo guapa que podía. Sabía que era una tontería, pero deseaba ver, aunque fuera un instante, que él la encontraba atractiva.

A veces, recordaba cómo la había besado, ¡ha bía sentido tanta pasión entre sus brazos y visto tanto deseo en sus ojos!

Se preguntaba si todo había sido algo fingido. Si solo le había mostrado una prueba de lo que podía ofrecerle. Athenodora se dio cuenta de que real mente lo deseaba. Deseaba saber si podía llegar hasta su corazón, hasta sus sentimientos. No solo que él realizara los servicios de un gigoló, si ella insistía. Eso fue por lo que decidió no dar el pri mer paso.

Hablaban y reían a la luz de las velas hasta que ella no podía más de deseo. Estaba segura de que el fuego que a veces veía en sus ojos contenía ad miración.

A veces creía que las cosas que él le decía eran el preludio de una noche de amor. Pero eso solo duraba un instante. Aunque ella siempre lo dese aba, él nunca la tocó. Y si ella lo tocaba de forma espontánea en el transcurso de una conversa ción, él se ponía rígido y la miraba con tanta frialdad que hacía que Athenodora retirara la mano.

No le servía de mucho pensar que Gazi era la persona que mejor escuchaba que había cono cido nunca. La incitaba a hablar acerca de lo que ella opinaba, de sus experiencias y de sus sueños. Demostraba especial interés en su arte y quería saber qué era lo que la había llevado a reprodu cir el arte de Oriente Medio en las paredes de las casas inglesas.

La casa estaba llena de esculturas y adornos de voluta. Athenodora pasaba mucho rato contemplándo los. Gazi le explicaba el significado de ciertos símbolos y le traducía los diseños caligráficos, como si fuera un profesional.

— ¿Cómo has aprendido tanto? —preguntó ella asombrada cuando él le explicó cómo se habían pintado unos azulejos.

—Es la historia y la cultura de mi gente —dijo él— Es una de las mejores arquitecturas que ha produ cido la humanidad. ¿Cómo no voy a conocerlo? Todos los Barakatis conocen estas cosas, igual que los ingleses conocen la obra de Shakespeare. Ade más, saber estas cosas forma parte de mi trabajo—

Athenodora estaba aprendiendo más de lo que había aprendido en la universidad, y poco a poco iba acumulando la sabiduría que la acompañaría du rante años.

También sentía que se avecinaba un corazón roto.

—Tienen que hacer algo —murmuró Athenodora.

El jeque Gazi estaba tratando de comunicar con la embajada de Barakat en Londres.

—Sí, hoy voy a insistir... ¿por qué no contestan? —Dijo Gazi al escuchar el contestador automá tico— Son las doce en Londres, ¿dónde está todo el mundo? ¡Ah, claro! Hoy es viernes, juma, están en la mezquita —colgó el teléfono— Llamaré más tarde—

— ¿Viernes? —preguntó Athenodora sorprendida por lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

—El rezo de los viernes es el acto mínimo que se pide en el culto. Es culpa mía, debía haberme acordado—

«Antes sí que lo recordó», pensó Athenodora. Un poco antes de mediodía, todos los empleados y él se habían marchado en una furgoneta. Todos iban muy bien vestidos. Maggie y ella se habían que dado solas durante una hora, y cuando la furgo neta regresó, solo Gazi y la enfermera iban en ella.

— ¿Es allí donde fuisteis antes? ¿A la mezquita? —preguntó Athenodora.

—Sí, todos mis empleados que lo deseen tie nen derecho a que se les lleve a la mezquita para el juma. Está lejos para ir andando. Después se van a casa con sus familias. Esta noche, tú y yo ce naremos en el hotel.

Más tarde, Athenodora se dio un baño y se vistió con un shalwar kamees de seda que tenía las mangas y el pecho bordados con hilo azul y cuentas de la pislázuli.

Al caer la tarde, se reunió con el jeque Gazi en la entrada principal. Fueron al hotel Sheikh Daud para cenar en una lujosa terraza con vistas al mar.

Una mujer cantaba canciones de amor Baraka tís, la comida estaba deliciosa y Gazi no paraba de mirar a Athenodora. Ella se sentía como en un sueño. Un sueño compuesto por la boca de Gazi, sus ojos...

Él la miraba, sabía lo que ella deseaba. Sonreía y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para que él pudiera contemplar su esbelto cuello, como si supiera que esa postura lo excitaba.

—Esta canción es preciosa —dijo ella— Dime lo que significa—

—Habla de un hombre que se niega a caer en la trampa que le ha tendido una mujer —contestó él— Una mujer que desea pero en quien no confía. Ella lleva vestidos y joyas preciosas, sonríe, hasta que lo vuelve loco de pasión. Pero él no puede ceder—

— ¿No puede? —

—Sabe que ella es algo prohibido—

La música terminó como con un gemido, como el sonido de una mujer haciendo el amor. Ella puso cara de desagrado y él pensó que Athenodora no haría eso si él le hiciera el amor.

— ¿Por qué? —lo incitó con su mirada.

—Porque ella es una trampa —dijo Gazi.

— ¿Y qué pasa? —

—Él decide hacer que ella admita su traición —dijo Gazi— Finge que la ama, para que confiese—

— ¿Y él dice que ella es una estafadora? —

—La canción habla de cómo el hombre se en gaña a sí mismo. No es por lo que él cree por lo que va a hacer el amor con ella, sino porque ella ha triunfado... —

Acabó la música y la gente aplaudió.

—Eres preciosa, Athenodora —le dijo él— Me tientas con tu mirada dulce y tu boca deseosa. Por las noches me quedo despierto pensando que ojalá pudiera hacerte el amor sin peligro. Pero no es así, Athenodora. Tú no triunfarás—


	13. Chapter 11

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Once**

En un principio, al oír la palabra peligro, se le encogió el corazón. Creía que quería decir que tenía miedo de enamorarse de ella. Pero su voz y la expresión de su rostro eran tan duras que de pronto, Athenodora comprendió.

— ¡Cielos, todavía piensas que...! ¡Llevo aquí una semana, esperando a que alguien haga un recado sencillo que Sulpicia podía haber hecho en una hora! ¡Lo has estado retrasando a propósito! ¿Qué sucede? —

—Pensé que así sería más fácil —dijo él.

— ¡Más fácil para ti! ¡Más fácil retenerme con tra mi voluntad! ¿Has llamado a la embajada des pués de que volvieran de la mezquita? —

Gazi se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

— ¡Se me ha olvidado! —Miró el reloj— Ya es de masiado tarde. Son más de las siete en Londres—

—Te olvidaste. Hoy es viernes, ¿y supongo que la embajada de Barakat cierra el fin de semana? —

—Creo que cierran todas las embajadas de Londres. Lo siento, Athenodora—

La ansiedad se apoderó de ella. Había pasado casi toda la semana. Él había conseguido que hi ciera lo que quería, y entre tanto, ella había pa sado el tiempo soñando.

— ¿Hay una embajada de Gran Bretaña en Ba rakat al Barakat? —

— ¡Por supuesto! Los británicos siempre han te nido excelentes relaciones diplomáticas con Bara kat, incluso aunque nunca nos hayan conquistado. La embajada está en Queen Halimah Square—

—Si mi pasaporte no está aquí el Lunes, quiero ir a la embajada y pedirles que me expidan un documento temporal para poder volver a casa —dijo Athenodora.

—Muy buena idea —dijo él— Una solución mag nífica—

—Quiero quedarme en el hotel esta noche —dijo ella.

—Como quieras. ¿Vas a ir ahora a registrarte? —

—Sí, yo... —se puso en pie y miró a Gazi al Ham hed— No tengo tarjeta de crédito ni nada—

—Quizá si les explicas tu situación, te fiarán. Los extranjeros necesitan el pasaporte para regis trarse en los hoteles, pero estoy seguro de que puedes convencerlos de que esperen a que vayas a la embajada el lunes—

Antes de que ella pudiera tomar alguna deci sión, él estaba a su lado y el maître se dispuso para acompañar a su distinguido cliente.

Athenodora siempre había tenido valor, sin em bargo, en esos momentos no se sentía capaz de hacerse entender en otro idioma.

Durante el camino de vuelta no dijeron ni una palabra. Athenodora se fue directa a su habitación, sin decir nada.

Estuvo inquieta toda la noche. El hecho de que todo el mundo supiera dónde estaba la ate rrorizaba.

¡Cómo la había manipulado! Dejándola ha blar y hablar. Era lo que las sectas hacían para captar adeptos, ofrecerles dosis masivas de aten ción. E incluso sabiéndolo, ella había caído.

Sin duda lo tenía todo planeado. Desde que la encontró en el hospital hasta que despegó el avión apenas pasaron dos horas. Era evidente que tenía un equipo de primera. ¡Y cómo la había en gañado para que creyera que no podían sacar su bolso del hospital del que la había secuestrado!

Todavía no sabía por qué. ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Por qué seguía pensando que estaba impli cada en algún acto deshonesto? ¿Por qué quería retenerla allí?

— _¡Escapad conmigo! —_

—_Gustosamente escaparía con vos, amada mía. Pero dónde podemos ir, que no esté gobernado por vuestro pa dre o por mi príncipe—_

—_A la India —contestó ella._

_Él sonrió, consciente de que ella no conocía nada más que el nombre._

—_La India está muy lejos, lejísimos—_

— _¡Por vos sufriría cualquier penalidad!—_

—_Amada mía, si nos descubriesen antes de llegar a la India, nos matarían—_

_Ella sonrió._

— _¡Elegid alazanes veloces, León mío!—_

—_Y si os digo, quedaos aquí y vivid la vida como mande el destino... —_

—_Me tiraré desde aquí arriba mañana por la noche para no casarme con él—_

_Él la abrazó y la miró a los ojos, su amor era un tor mento, porque estaba destinado a no disfrutar nunca de su belleza. No podía decírselo. La besó en los labios y dijo:_

—_Bien, entonces escaparemos a la India —dijo él._

Los sueños eran inquietantes. Se despertaba sofocada a causa del amor y de la angustia, con el corazón acelerado, deseándolo tan ardiente mente que casi podía sentir que su amante es taba a su lado.

Soñaba con Gazi al Hamzeh. Y el sueño era como otra realidad, una con la que siempre ha bía soñado.

—He recibido una llamada —dijo Gazi mientras desayunaban— Han recogido tu pasaporte. Si quieres, hoy puedes regresar a Londres. Alguien irá a recogerte a la zona de inmigración del aero puerto de Stansted con tu pasaporte—

Ella lo miró.

— ¿Si quiero? Claro que quiero—

— ¿Estás decidida a regresar? —dijo él. Estaban en una mesa de la terraza que daba al jardín— ¿Mi casa, no te ha parecido un buen sitio para re cuperarte del accidente y superar tus penas? —le preguntó.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya he disfru tado una semana de esto —dijo ella.

Gazi dio un sorbo de café e hizo un gesto para que el sirviente se marchara.

—Athenodora, me gustaría contarte... explicarte algo—

— ¿Con la intención de que cambie de idea y no me marche? —

—Quizá. No... no necesariamente. Pero con la esperanza de que cambies tu opinión acerca de otras cosas que planeas hacer o decir—

—Como hablar con los periodistas—

—Y otras cosas—

Athenodora sentía curiosidad.

— ¿Supón que me dices lo que quieres decirme y que no cambio de opinión? —

—Entonces, por supuesto harás lo que quieras—

Athenodora se preguntaba si sería cierto. Ya la había retenido allí contra su voluntad durante una se mana.

—Dispara —dijo ella.

—Esme , mi hermana, la madre de Maggie, ha desaparecido. Eso ya lo sabes. Estamos preocupa dos por ella—

— ¿Quiénes? —

—Mi familia y yo. Si me lo permites, te contaré la historia de Esme desde el principio —dijo él y esperó a que ella asintiera— Hace tres años, mi padre anunció que había elegido un marido para mi hermana. Ninguno de nosotros sabía mos que planeaba dar ese paso. Nos sorprendi mos aún más cuando nos enteramos que había elegido a un hombre que se llama Charles Everson. Era un hombre que a mi hermana no le gustaba. Le suplicó a mi padre que no lo hiciera—

—Oh —murmuró ella.

—Traté de razonar con mi padre —Athenodora se per cató del tono de frustración y lástima que había en su voz—, pero mi padre era de los de la vieja escuela. A pesar de todo lo que le dijimos, a pesar de que ella era muy infeliz, Esme se casó con Charles—

Él miró hacia su taza de café. La tenía aga rrada con fuerza. Athenodora lo miró y deseó que en lugar de la taza, estuviera abrazándola a ella.

—Charles tuvo que trasladarse a occidente por motivos de trabajo. Trabaja en una gran empresa Barakati, y Esme y él se mudaron a Londres. Yo voy a Londres a menudo, y por supuesto, siem pre llamaba o iba a visitar a Esme . Otro de mis hermanos también. Durante el primer año, las cosas aparentemente no iban mal del todo. Des pués pasó el tiempo y Esme no se quedaba em barazada. Cada vez estaba más ansiosa por conse guirlo. Suponíamos que Charles la culpaba por ello—

Athenodora escuchaba atentamente. Por el tono de su voz, supo que adoraba a su hermana, y no pudo evitar desear ayudarlo.

—Al final, Esme se quedó embarazada, pero Charles no se alegró. A nosotros nos costaba averi guar cómo se encontraba Esme . Siempre ponía excusas para que no fuéramos a visitarlos o decía que no podía ponerse al teléfono. Cuando la visi tábamos, nunca estábamos a solas con ella. Poco a poco comprendimos que solo podía hablar con la familia por teléfono si Charles estaba en la misma habitación que ella—

Athenodora sintió un escalofrío.

—Debía sentirse muy indefensa —dijo ella.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes razón, pero si era así, nunca tuvo oportunidad de contarlo—

Él hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta.

—Mi padre murió. Cuando ellos regresaron a Barakat para el funeral, Esme llevaba hejab. Aquí en Barakat, solo las ancianas se cubren el rostro con un pañuelo, aunque estén fuera de la mez quita. Esme llevaba una túnica negra y un pa ñuelo, no se le veía ni un mechón de pelo. Es algo muy exagerado para lo acostumbrado en Ba rakat, y algo que ella nunca había deseado. Sin duda, era Charles quien la obligaba. Poco después, cuando regresaron a Londres, Esme se puso en ferma con el embarazo. Demasiado enferma como para hablar con nosotros cuando telefoneá bamos. O había otras excusas —Gazi hizo otra pausa— Había un lío enorme con la herencia de mi padre. Yo pasaba casi todo el tiempo en Bara kat. Un día, mi hermano y yo nos dimos cuenta de que no nos habían permitido hablar con Esme desde hacía dos meses. Sabíamos que no te nía sentido volver a intentarlo, así que el viernes pasado aparecimos en Londres sin avisar, en su apartamento. Nos encontramos a Charles co rriendo por las calles, gritando y diciendo que Esme había desaparecido. Dijo que se había puesto de parto un poco antes de nuestra llegada, y que él había ido al garaje para sacar el coche. Cuando volvió, la puerta principal estaba abierta y Esme se había marchado. Eso fue lo que dijo—

Athenodora se mordió el labio.

— ¿Crees que estaba mintiendo? —susurró.

—No hay forma de estar seguros —contestó Gazi— Es posible que le hubieran advertido que íbamos de camino y montase esa escena para nosotros. ¿Qué motivos tenía Esme para huir en esos momentos? Querría ir al hospital para tener al bebé—

— ¿No crees que estaba desesperada y que qui zá era su única oportunidad de escapar? —

—Quizá sí, Athenodora. Quizá fue eso. ¿Te das cuenta de lo importante que es tu implicación en el caso? Eres la única pista que tenemos. Lo que nos preguntamos es ¿cómo llegaste a estar en el taxi con el bebé de Esme ? La respuesta podría darnos mucha información—

Ella lo miró y sintió lo fuerte que era la atrac ción. La había medio hipnotizado, había hecho que declarara que estaba de su lado. Necesitaba pensar, y no podía hacerlo si estaba junto a él. Tenía que hacerlo.

Se alejó un poco de la mesa y dijo:

—Bueno, gracias por contarme esto. Pero esa no es la historia completa, ¿verdad? —

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó el jeque Gazi.

— ¡Porque tiene más agujeros que una esponja! Perdona, pero vas por las calles buscando a tu hermana embarazada y justo miras en el área de urgencias del Royal Embankment Hospital, ¿eso es lo que he oído? —

Él la miraba con desaprobación.

—Dieron una noticia en la radio que me hizo pensar que Esme podía estar allí. En cambio, te encontré a ti—

— ¿En la radio? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí, Athenodora —dijo él— Una madre, su hija y el conductor de un taxi ingresan en el hospital, to dos están bien—

— ¡Ah! Vale, me encontraste. Y encontraste al bebé que dices que es de Esme . ¿Y qué haces? ¿Llamas a la policía para contarles tus sospechas? ¿Reclamas al bebé para llevarlo a casa con su papá? ¡No, me secuestras a mí y al bebé que dices que es tu sobrino, y nos llevas a Barakat! Eso ne cesita más explicaciones. Porque un hombre con tu influencia y contactos no va a arriesgarse a quebrantar la ley de dos países sin tener un mo tivo sustancial. A menos, que tú desprecio hacia las mujeres te haya hecho olvidar que Maggie y yo también tenemos derechos humanos. Acusas a tu cuñado de mantener prisionera a tu her mana, pero ¿te has dado cuenta de que tú estás haciendo lo mismo conmigo? —

— ¡No te tengo prisionera! —estalló él.

— ¿Cómo lo llamarías? —Gritó Athenodora— ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad, jeque Gazi? —

—Te he dicho la verdad, hasta el momento. Re cuerda que todavía no has dado una explicación coherente acerca de cómo llegaste a conseguir al bebé de mi hermana—

— ¡Recuerda que tú no has demostrado que el bebé sea hijo de tu hermana! —

—De eso no hay duda. Mi hermano sigue en Londres investigando. Si alguna mujer hubiera denunciado la desaparición de su hijo, él se ha bría enterado—

— ¿Y cómo sabes que alguna antigua novia tuya no ha dado a luz y abandonado el bebé? ¡Quizá yo la encontré!—

—No seas ridícula —dijo él— El bebé estaba en un capazo que evidentemente se había preparado para el hospital. En ese capazo, que han recogido del hospital, había cosas de mi her mana—

—De acuerdo, supongamos que Maggie es la hija de tu hermana. ¿Qué sospechas de mí? Tu equipo ha tenido las llaves de mi casa durante casi toda la semana, ¿no crees que si hubiera algo que me relacionara con tu hermana lo habrían encontrado?—

—Aun así, es muy difícil creer que no estás im plicada. Tienes que entenderlo. ¿Qué tengo que creer? ¿Que el hospital mezcló dos casos de ur gencia y dejó a Esme sin bebé? ¿Qué abandona ron a Safyah en el mismo sitio donde tuviste el accidente? —

—Por lo que a mí respecta, cualquiera de esas dos posibilidades tiene más sentido que la de que yo me volviera loca y secuestrara al bebé justo en la media hora de mi vida que no recuerdo—

—Vale. Te diré algo más. El marido de Esme , Charles, puede que sospeche que el hijo no es suyo. En ese caso, no es sencillo adivinar qué pre tendía hacer, pero es casi seguro que no permiti ría que Esme se quedara con el bebé y lo criara como si fuera de él—

Ella sintió un escalofrío.

—Fue para evitar que Charles se enterara de que habíamos encontrado a Maggie por lo que nos apresuramos a sacarla del país. Esto habría sido un éxito de no ser por tu comportamiento. Que la prensa haya publicado fotos mías llegando a Barakat con un bebé es un riesgo. Charles sospe chará que el bebé es el de Esme —

— ¿Crees que enseñé el bebé a la prensa para que Charles se enterara de que lo tenías tú? —

—No hay muchas más excusas para haber pa sado por alto la seguridad del bebé de esa forma tan antojadiza—

— ¡Lo hice para proteger al bebé de ti! —Dijo Athenodora indignada— No sabía que los paparazzi esta ban allí. Me habías convencido de que el bebé era nuestro, ¡pero no de que sentías afecto por mí! ¡Creía que ibas a intentar quitármela! ¡Solo me decías mentiras! ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que saber lo que pasaba? —

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Afortunadamente la prensa redujo el peligro al decir que el bebé era nuestro, e incluso di ciendo que Maggie tenía varias semanas de edad—

Ella se rió a carcajadas. ¿Se creía que era estú pida?

— ¿Afortunadamente? ¿Tú se lo dijiste, no? Has admitido que trabajas en relaciones públicas, así que tendrás contactos—

—Era muy importante desviar las sospechas de Charles. Creerá lo que vea en la prensa, por eso es peraba que accedieras a no estar localizable por un tiempo. Para que no negaras las historias de los periódicos—

—Y cuando yo me negué, me engañaste—

—Hay vidas en peligro —dijo él.

— ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que había vi das en peligro, en lugar de tratar de sobornarme con sol, dinero y sexo? —

— ¿Sexo? —Preguntó él— ¿He tratado de sobor narte con sexo, o ha sido al revés? —

— ¿Qué razón se te ocurre para pensar que yo quería sobornarte con sexo? ¿Qué podía querer conseguir? —

— ¡Eso es algo que solo sabes tú! Te encuentro con el bebé de mi hermana y no puedes darme ninguna explicación, se la enseñas a propósito a los periodistas después de que yo haya conse guido sacarla a escondidas de Inglaterra... —hizo una pausa— ¿Me has dado alguna razón para que confíe en ti? ¡Me amenazaste con delatarme por haber secuestrado a Maggie! —

— ¡Nunca te amenacé! ¡Te dije que no tenía in tención de delatarte! Dije que no haría más que negar... —

En esos momentos estaban a punto de gri tarse.

—Ir a Inglaterra y negar que Maggie es nuestra hija es como mandarle a Charles una carta certifi cada diciéndole que es la hija de Esme . —Dijo Gazi— Ahora, si estás involucrada con Charles de alguna manera, te pido que me lo cuentes. Y si no lo estás, te pido que continúes con esta farsa hasta que encontremos la verdad. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Athenodora! —Dijo él al ver que ella dudaba— Puede que en estos momentos mi hermana sea la prisionera de su marido. O que esté escondida en algún callejón, recogiendo comida de los cubos de basura. ¿Tienes corazón para apreciar cómo estará sufriendo, y para ayudarla? —


	14. Chapter 12

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Doce**

_Se reunió con él en los establos, disfrazada de paje mientras el ruido de la fiesta todavía estaba suspendido en el aire. Él no se aventuró a utilizar luz alguna, ni a besarla, solo la guió por la oscuridad, a través de. tortuosos pasajes que llegaban hasta los muros de la ciu dad._

_Ella subió por la escalera de cuerda antes que él, con valor, sin un ápice de miedo, y él pensó que qué buena esposa habría tenido si las cosas fueran de otra ma nera._

_Al otro lado, aún sin hablar, él la guió hasta donde había atado a dos caballos. Con un rápido abrazo, y un susurro de valor, él la subió a la silla de montar._

_Cabalgaron hacia el amanecer._

Llegaron a Londres a media mañana y fue en cuanto la ruedas del avión tocaron el suelo y Athenodora reconoció el paisaje, cuando volvió a respi rar.

Había aceptado regresar a Londres y solucio nar las cosas lo más discretamente posible, des pués se marcharía a Francia y se escondería en la villa de sus clientes sin hablar con la prensa.

En inmigración, los recibieron tres guardaespaldas. Uno de ellos, le entregó su pasaporte. El jeque Gazi viajaba con pasaporte diplomático y les permitieron entrar en Gran Bretaña con ape nas un movimiento de cabeza. Nadie le pre guntó cómo se había marchado del país sin pa saporte.

Cuando entraron en la terminal tuvieron que enfrentarse a una multitud de paparazzi.

Athenodora se detuvo. Podía oír el ruido de las cá maras y las preguntas que hacían a gritos. Se bamboleó.

— ¿Cómo diablos se han enterado de que llegá bamos? —preguntó ella.

— ¡Athenodora, Athenodora! ¿Puedes mirar un momento? ¡Sonríe, Athenodora! ¿Habéis traído al bebé? ¿Cómo se llama el bebé, Athenodora?—

El jeque Gazi la agarró del codo y la apremió para que continuara.

—Camina deprisa pero no corras —le dijo al oído— Yo me encargo de ellos—

Su voz hizo que aumentara el deseo de su co razón.

—Mírame—

Ella lo miró a los ojos y al ver su mirada de aprobación, sintió un nudo en el estómago. Athenodora se tambaleó y él la abrazó para estabili zarla. Sonrió de forma involuntaria y los fotógra fos comenzaron a gritar:

— ¡Bésala, Gazi! —a Athenodora se le aceleró el cora zón. Pero el jeque solo se rió y movió la cabeza.

Los guardaespaldas iban abriéndoles paso en tre los periodistas y estos continuaban haciéndo les preguntas.

— ¿Cómo se siente en cuanto al bebé, jeque Gazi? —

— ¿Tú qué crees, Arthur? —contestó como si fuera evidente.

— ¿Has conseguido la aprobación del príncipe? —

—Que yo sepa, nunca lo desaprobó—

— ¿Cuándo es la boda? ¿Habéis fijado ya la fe cha? —

—No —contestó él.

— ¿Vais a hacerlo? —

El jeque Gazi contestó con una sonrisa.

—Julia, serás la primera en enterarte—

Las preguntas y respuestas se disparaban en ambos sentidos. Athenodora se volvió y le preguntó.

— ¿Qué estás...? —comenzó a decir pero él le apretó el brazo como para advertirle.

— ¡Déjame a mí, Athenodora! —

Eso la asustó. Estaba haciéndolo otra vez. For zándola a ser cómplice de las circunstancias. Ella no había aceptado mirar a la prensa y fingir que era verdad, y tenía miedo. ¿Le habría contado él la verdad? ¿Era una rehén de algo que no sabía? De pronto, dudó acerca de la verdad de todo lo que él le había contado

Athenodora tragó saliva, tosió y se volvió hacia el pe riodista más cercano.

—No soy la amante del jeque Gazi —dijo ella.

— ¡Estupendo! —Dijo él— ¿Puedo poner prome tida? —

— ¡No! ¡No pongas que soy su prometida! Y el bebé no... —

— ¡El bebé no está con nosotros! —Dijo Gazi ele vando la voz— El médico no lo aconsejó—

La rodeó con fuerza con el brazo y la guió hasta la puerta principal donde los esperaba una limusina.

Athenodora miró la calle medio desierta. Si salía co rriendo, la perseguirían los periodistas y la atra parían. ¿Qué les diría, qué podría hacer? No po dría negar que no era la amante de él y que el bebé no era suyo y desaparecer. Querrían averi guar la verdadera historia. Y si la contaba... Gazi tenía amigos muy poderosos.

Sintiéndose cobarde, Athenodora entró en la limu sina. Gazi entró con ella. Uno de los guardaes paldas se metió con ellos en la parte trasera, los otros dos, delante con el conductor. Segundos más tarde estaban alejándose del grupo de perio distas.

Ella se volvió hacia el Jeque Gazi al Hamhez.

— ¿Cómo sabían que llegábamos? —preguntó furiosa.

—Un momento —dijo él y se volvió hacia el otro hombre— ¿Hay algo? —preguntó.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. Parecía más jo ven que el jeque y tenían cierto parecido.

—Ni una pista —dijo él— Se ha evaporado, Gazi. Charles insiste en que no sabe nada, y a menos que estemos dispuestos a colaborar con él no nos dirá si es la verdad—

No tenía el aspecto de un hombre que habla con su jefe. De pronto, se volvió hacia ella y dijo con una sonrisa:

—Hola, Athenodora. Soy Aro—

—Hola —dijo ella y miró a los dos hombres.

—Aro es mi hermano —dijo el jeque Gazi.

—Gracias por colaborar, Athenodora —dijo Aro—, te es tamos muy agradecidos—

Athenodora no sonrió.

—Dáselas a tu hermano —dijo ella— No me ha dejado decidir—

Cuando llegaron a casa de Athenodora, había un grupo de periodistas en la calle, y mientras se acercaban a la puerta, les hicieron más pregun tas.

Athenodora dejó que Gazi hablara con ellos y buscó las llaves en el bolso que Aro le había devuelto en el aeropuerto. No encontró ningún llavero. Levantó la vista, justo en el momento en que Gazi sacaba las llaves y abría la puerta. Así que Aro le había dado las llaves a su hermano en lugar de a ella.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta. Se quedaron en el vestíbulo y ella tendió la mano y dijo:

—Mis llaves, por favor—

Esperó hasta que Gazi dejó las llaves sobre su mano. Después subieron hasta la casa.

El teléfono estaba sonando. Athenodora entró en el salón justo cuando saltó el contestador automá tico. Miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse en su nueva vida.

La habitación era grande y luminosa. En un extremo estaba su estudio, la mesa, los rollos de papel, un par de diseños que estaba haciendo para un cliente...

No le parecía que solo hubiera pasado una se mana desde que cenó con Sulpicia y Didyme. Se sen tía extraña, apartada de su vida anterior, como si no hubiera estado allí desde hacía meses.

—Hola, Athenodora. Soy Gabriel Da Souza del perió dico Sun... —

Ella no hizo caso de la voz que salía del contes tador y se dirigió hacia el sofá. Sobre la mesa es taba el correo de la semana y unas cuantas notas de los periodistas.

Athenodora frunció el ceño y se preguntó quién lo habría dejado allí, entonces escuchó un ruido en la cocina. Se dio la vuelta y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Hola —dijo Sulpicia— He preparado café mien tras os esperaba. Aro supuso que lo necesitaríamos—

Sulpicia se quitó los zapatos y bajo la atenta mi rada de Aro estiró las piernas sobre el sofá. Athenodora le sirvió una taza de café.

—Sinceramente, para mí también es un miste rio —le dijo a Athenodora— Me preguntas que qué pasó... nada. Se detuvo un taxi y salió alguien, tú entraste. El taxi arrancó. Didyme y yo tardamos un par de minutos en conseguir otro. Didyme me dejó en casa. Eso es todo lo que sabía hasta que al guien me llamó el domingo por la mañana para preguntarme si era Athenodora Lamb la que salía en el periódico. Dije que no podías ser tú. Entonces, Alan me dijo que lo habías llamado... —

Aro se inclinó para agarrar la taza de café que Athenodora le tendía.

—Dices que alguien salió del taxi. ¿Te fijaste en quién era? —

—Estaba en el otro lado de la calle y no estaba prestando atención—

—Intenta recordar. Quizá vieras algo. ¿Era una persona, una pareja? —

Sulpicia cerró los ojos y trató de visualizar la es cena.

—Había un árbol... alguien pasó junto a él, pero no sé si era la persona que salió del taxi o no... una sola persona, creo. Vestida de negro, quizá, con la luz de la calle es... ¡espera! Minutos más tarde también había alguien vestido de ne gro. ¿Sería la misma persona? Junto al puente— Sulpicia abrió los ojos— Me fijé en ella porque lle vaba una de esas cosas negras que cubren a las mujeres de los pies a la cabeza y pensé que era extraño ver a una mujer musulmana sola a esas horas de la noche—

— ¿El puente de Battersea? —preguntó Aro.

Sulpicia asintió.

—Sí, el restaurante no queda lejos de allí y no sotras caminamos en esa dirección cuando Athenodora se marchó, para buscar un taxi. Esa mujer cruzó la calle frente a nosotras y se dirigió hacia el puente. Pero no sé si era la persona que salió del taxi que tomó Athenodora. Tenía algo que hizo que me fijara en ella, pero no puedo decir qué—

Athenodora, se tapó la cara con las manos. Una mu jer de negro. Podía oler el aroma del río por la noche, el otoño... Retiró las manos y vio que el jeque Gazi la miraba.

— ¿Qué has recordado? —le preguntó él.

—Nada—

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minu tos. Después, Sulpicia dijo:

—A menos que sucediera algo muy extraño después de que te subieras al taxi, el accidente debió ocurrir un par de minutos después. Dobló la esquina, subió por Oakley en dirección a King's Road y se chocó con el autobús. Pasarían cinco minutos como máximo—

—Eso es lo que creo—

—Así que, o bien alguien se acercó al lugar del accidente y metió al bebé porque sabía que llega ría una ambulancia, lo que es mucho suponer, o bien... te metiste en un taxi en el que había un bebé—

—Sí —asintió Athenodora.

—O en el hospital sucedió algo muy extraño—

A medida que su amiga contaba lo que ella ha bía tratado de explicarle al jeque Gazi, Athenodora se sintió aliviada al ver recuperada su integridad tras sus sospechas. Lo miró para ver qué opinaba de aquello, pero su expresión no decía nada.

Sulpicia continuó.

—Poniéndome en el lugar de Esme ... estoy hu yendo de mi marido pero ya estoy de parto, ¿ver dad? ¿Entonces, qué hago? ¿Doy a luz en la parte trasera de un taxi? Pero el taxista habría llamado a una ambulancia, ¿no? ¿Se realizó esa llamada?—

—No —dijo Aro.

—O quizá la llevara directamente al hospital. Lo que no iba a hacer era dejarla en Enbank ment con o sin el bebé. Así que pensemos por un momento que Esme era la persona que salió del taxi en el que tú entraste, Athenodora, y que se dejó el bebé dentro. ¿No tendría sentido que ya hubiera dado a luz y que tomara el taxi para que la llevara a algún sitio? —

—Sí... —dijo Athenodora. Eso empezaba a tener sen tido.

Aro dijo:

—El bebé era recién nacido, envuelto en un al bornoz de mujer y metido en un capazo. No la habían limpiado. En el hospital suponían que el taxista se había detenido para ayudar en el parto y que después las llevaba al hospital, cuando ocu rrió el accidente. Todavía no han podido interro garlo—

Athenodora miró a Gazi.

—Puede que diera a luz en el apartamento, y que cuando él fue por el coche, saliera corriendo—

— ¿Tu hermano y tú estabais fuera de la ciudad, verdad? —dijo Sulpicia.

— ¿A quién podía ir a ver Esme en Londres? ¿En quién podía confiar para que no llamara a su marido? —

—No tenía amigas de la infancia en Londres, solo aquellas que conoció después de mudarse. Creemos que su vida social era muy reducida—

—Quizá la única opción que tenía era ir a una casa de acogida de mujeres. ¿Iría de camino a una? ¿Habéis comprobado si hay casas de aco gida por la zona? —

Aro sonrió.

—No habíamos pensado en ello, pero veré qué se puede hacer. Las casas de acogida son lugares bastante secretos—

—La pregunta es ¿por qué Esme cambió de opinión? ¿Por qué dejó al bebé en el taxi? Si iba a una casa de acogida... —

—Ese es el fallo de otro argumento bueno —dijo el jeque Gazi— Si iba a una casa de acogida, ¿por qué no se llevó al bebé con ella? Y además, si ha ido a casa de amigos, o a la casa de acogida, ¿por qué no nos ha llamado?—

Sulpicia dudó un instante.

—No me gusta... oh —miró a Athenodora y esta se en cogió de hombros.

Sulpicia miró a Gazi.

—Tengo ventaja sobre vosotros en este tema. Sé que Athenodora no está implicada en esto. Sé que no conoce a nadie que se llame Charles, y que aun que lo hiciera, nunca se involucraría en un se cuestro de niños —dijo con seriedad y Athenodora sintió ganas de llorar— También sé que si dice que es taba confusa después del accidente y que tiene amnesia sobre un momento concreto, es cierto. Así que... —respiró hondo. Nadie dijo nada— No quiero angustiaros, y por favor, perdonadme si esta idea no es muy alentadora, pero es posible que... quiero decir, se sabe que la gente depri mida... ¿creéis que Esme fue al puente porque saltar era su única salida?—


	15. Chapter 13

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Trece**

—Tengo que irme —dijo Sulpicia un poco más tarde— Tenemos una sesión de fotos esta noche y tengo que estar maquillada dentro de una hora —miró a Athenodora— ¿Quieres venir y darte una vuelta por allí? —

Hizo la pregunta con naturalidad, pero Athenodora supo que su amiga trataba de ayudarla a salir de una situación difícil. Si se iba con Sulpicia, el jeque Gazi y su hermano no tendrían más opción que marcharse.

—Tengo que irme a Francia, Sulpicia. Tengo la maleta a medias y tengo que buscar billete —dijo Athenodora.

—Bueno, llámame más tarde al móvil. Lo más seguro es que esté casi toda la noche sin hacer nada—

—De acuerdo—

Sulpicia se puso los zapatos y la chaqueta.

— ¿Me permites que te lleve a dónde tengas que ir? —preguntó Aro y Sulpicia sonrió de forma involuntaria.

—Por supuesto —contestó...

—Nos harán fotos —advirtió Aro, señalando a los fotógrafos que estaban en la calle— ¿Te importa?—

Sulpicia se rió.

—Soy actriz, Aro. La publicidad lo es todo para mí—

Momentos más tarde, Gazi y Athenodora miraban desde la ventana cómo Aro y Sulpicia se metían en la limusina rodeados de fotógrafos. Cuando la li musina arrancó, Athenodora miró a Gazi y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

—Bueno —dijo Athenodora—, siento que no hayamos sido de más ayuda—

El jeque Gazi tomó su mano y la miró a los ojos.

—Puedes ayudar más —le dijo.

—Yo... —Athenodora se aclaró la garganta—, no puedo, ya lo sabes, a menos que recupere la memoria. Pero creo que Sulpicia tiene razón. El bebé tenía que estar en el coche cuando yo entré—

—No me refiero a eso, Athenodora—

Se le aceleró el corazón. Lo miró y retiró la mano. Se volvió para que no viera que se había sonrojado.

—Casi me da miedo preguntar —bromeó con nerviosismo.

Él frunció el ceño y la volvió hacia sí, mirán dola hasta que ella se sintió vulnerable y co menzó a temblar. Nunca se había sentido tan frá gil a causa de la mirada de un hombre. Levantó las manos y las colocó sobre el pecho de Gazi. Ella sintió que él reaccionaba ante el contacto y vio cómo se le oscurecían los ojos.

Él la rodeó con los brazos y murmuró:

—Athenodora —sus bocas estaban muy próximas. Ella sintió que él se estremecía y notó que deseaba estrecharla contra su pecho.

Él cerró los ojos y ella notó que estaba ha ciendo un esfuerzo contra su voluntad. La soltó y dio un paso atrás.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo.

Athenodora soltó una risita. Así que seguía siendo la mujer ante quien tenía que resistirse porque era una estafadora.

— ¿Tenemos que hablar? —

—Athenodora, lo que ha dicho tu amiga lo cambia todo. Tienes que entenderlo—

—Sí, ¿y a mí cómo me afecta? —preguntó ella.

—Ya no sirve que te vayas a Francia y no digas nada a los periodistas—

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

—Están ahí fuera, Athenodora. Saben que tú sabes... te perseguirán para que les cuentes la historia—

— ¿Y de quién es la culpa? ¿Estás sugiriendo que no fue tu hermano quien les informó de que llegábamos?—

—No. Tienes razón, fue Aro. Lo siento. Pensa mos que teníamos que aprovechar tu presencia para conseguir una historia que quizá conven ciera a Charles. Pero ahora la situación es desespe rada—

—Pero Sulpicia no te ha dicho nada que no su pieras—

—Sí —la contradijo él— ¿Nos sentamos otra vez? —

Athenodora sintió frío y encendió la chimenea de gas, después se sentó en una butaca.

El jeque Gazi se sentó frente a ella. Durante un instante se quedó contemplando las llamas que ardían sobre el carbón de mentira.

Ella lo observó. El resplandor hacía que pareciera el retrato antiguo de un santo, sensual y místico a la vez. De pronto, descubrió tras su atractivo que era un hombre acostumbrado a la autodisciplina. Y estaba poniéndola en prác tica.

El jeque Gazi comenzó a hablar despacio.

—Carlisle Cullen ha sido mi mejor amigo du rante casi toda mi vida. Su familia pertenece a una de las tribus antiguas de las montañas de Noor, pero su padre se trasladó a la capital para servir al rey. Carlisle y yo fuimos a la escuela en el palacio y más tarde fuimos juntos a la universi dad. Él es un buen amigo del príncipe Karim. Muy apreciado—

Athenodora pestañeó y lo miró a los ojos. Vio el do lor que reflejaba su mirada y sintió lástima por él.

—Mi hermana Esme y Carlisle se enamoraron. No podía haber elegido a un hombre mejor. Carlisle le pidió permiso a mi padre para casarse con Esme y fue entonces cuando nos enteramos de que mi padre ya había elegido a Charles para que se casara con ella. Te conté que discutí con mi padre. Ahora te digo que nunca había discutido tan en serio con él. Pero no cedió. Carlisle era un hombre con estudios universitarios, un musul mán moderado con ambiciones políticas, y Charles era un hombre educado en la mezquita, igno rante del mundo, devoto. Una cosa era que mi padre dejara que sus hijos se educaran en la uni versidad y otra que dejara que su hija se casara con un hombre así—

— ¿Cómo reaccionó Carlisle ante su negativa? —preguntó ella.

—Ambos lo llevaron mal. Muy mal. Carlisle le pi dió al príncipe que interviniera, y aunque lo hizo, sabía muy bien que ni siquiera un príncipe podía ordenar a un padre en ese tipo de asuntos. Carlisle quería huir con ella. Yo los habría ayu dado, pero a Esme la habían educado con un fuerte sentimiento religioso del deber. Sentía que tenía que obedecer a mi padre. Sabía que una cosa así, arruinaría la carrera política de Carlisle —tomó aliento— Le dijo que no. A mí me dio lástima, pero sabía que ella tenía razón—

Si intentaba convencerla con esa historia, lo estaba consiguiendo. Athenodora tenía el corazón en cogido.

—Carlisle se marchó del país antes de la boda, el príncipe Karim lo envió a una misión en el ex tranjero. No regresó hasta que Charles y Esme se mudaron a Londres—

— ¿Y Carlisle se ha casado?—

—No, se ha dedicado al trabajo. Karim confía plenamente en él. Durante los años pasados ha estado trabajando en algo por lo que tenía que viajar mucho. Durante un tiempo estuvo en Ca nadá. Cuando desapareció Esme , el príncipe me contó que Carlisle había pasado parte del último año en Londres—

— ¿Crees que se vieron?—

—Ahora que parece que las piezas encajan un poco, empiezo a pensar que sí. Creo que por eso Charles estaba celoso y que por eso sospecha que el bebé de Esme no es suyo—

— ¿Charles sabía que Esme y Carlisle estaban ena morados? —

—Es posible que mi padre se lo confesara. No puedo decir que no. Quizá mi padre quisiera prevenirle contra el peligro—

Ella no dijo nada.

—Athenodora, la historia no ha terminado. Carlisle, desapareció hace unos meses y el príncipe Karim no está seguro de dónde estaba cuando de sapareció. Es muy posible que estuviera en Ingla terra—

— ¿Estás... estás diciendo que Charles lo mató?—

—No podemos estar seguros. Incluso puede que Carlisle esté vivo. Ahora parece que la desapa rición de Carlisle, tenga más que ver con su vida personal que con la misión secreta del príncipe Karim—

— ¿Crees que Charles tiene razón? ¿Qué Maggie es hija de Carlisle? —

— ¿Cómo puedo saberlo hasta que no se hagan las pruebas? Para eso necesitaríamos algún tiempo, y no lo tenemos. Athenodora, si tu amiga tiene razón y fue a Esme a quien vio aquella noche... si Esme está muerta y Carlisle también, entonces es posible que Maggie sea la única heredera que tengan jamás. Tal y como están las cosas, Charles es el padre legal, según la legislación inglesa, y por tanto tendría la custodia de Maggie. No puedo permitir que la custodia de la hija de mi her mana y de mi amigo la tenga un nombre como ese, con tantos motivos para odiarla. Te pido, como mujer que eres y que sabe el valor de la vida de un niño, que continúes con la farsa que hemos comenzado. Deja que la gente crea que somos amantes. Finge que Maggie es nuestra hija. Quédate conmigo hasta que descubramos el destino de Esme y de Carlisle—

En cuanto Athenodora metió unas cuantas cosas en una bolsa, terminó de arreglar todo para dejar el piso durante unas semanas y escribió una nota para el dueño, salieron y se subieron a la limu sina que los esperaba para llevarlos hasta el me jor hotel de Londres.

Allí subieron hasta la suite de la última planta, con vistas a Hyde Park.

—Tenemos que darle a la prensa todo el pasto que podamos —dijo él— Cuanto más lea Charles so bre nosotros, más se lo creerá—

Antes que nada, Gazi insistió en que Athenodora viera a otro médico especialista.

—No es raro que las víctimas de accidentes ten gan amnesia —le dijo el médico— El período de tiempo que sigue al accidente se pierde. Es posi ble que nunca recuperes esos minutos. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte—

Después, Athenodora se dio un baño de vapor y un masaje. Fue a la peluquería y a que la maquilla ran. Cuando regresó a la suite, encontró varios vestidos que habían enviado de una boutique.

—Elige algo para esta noche —le ordenó Gazi— Cenaremos en un club. Mañana iremos de com pras—

Eligió un vestido negro de terciopelo que re saltaba su figura. Nunca se había puesto algo tan caro.

Salió de la habitación y pensó que nunca en su vida había ido tan elegante y se encontró con Gazi que estaba sentado junto a una mesa del sa lón de la suite. La miró y durante un momento la quemó con la mirada. Después abrió una de las cajas que había sobre la mesa.

—Brillantes, quizá —dijo con forzada naturali dad y le dio la caja.

Athenodora se quedó boquiabierta al ver lo que con tenía.

—Oh, cielos, ¿de dónde ha salido esto? —

—De la joyería que hay abajo —sacó un collar y se lo puso alrededor del cuello— ¿Te gustan los brillantes, Athenodora? —

Ella se rió y se miró en el espejo.

—Nunca he tenido brillantes —dijo ella—, pero estoy muy contenta de llevar un collar como este esta noche, ¡te lo prometo! —

Más tarde, sentado junto a ella en una mesa de un sitio muy famoso, Gazi dijo:

—Los brillantes son demasiado fríos para ti. Debías llevar piedras preciosas. Zafiros, para que hagan juego con tus ojos—

Athenodora se rió y tocó uno de los pendientes.

—Debes ponerte varias joyas durante los próxi mos días —dijo él— Después podrás elegir el juego que más te guste, como regalo de agradeci miento—

Athenodora casi se atraganta con la entrada que es taba comiendo.

— ¿Un juego de joyas? —Exclamó— ¡Estás bro meando! ¡Eso debe de valer una fortuna!—

—Lo que estás haciendo por Esme , tiene mu cho más valor —dijo Gazi.

Athenodora miró la pulsera de brillantes que llevaba en la muñeca y dijo:

—Gracias. No es que tenga nada en contra de las joyas, jeque Gazi, pero hay algo más que pre feriría tener —lo miró—, sería un gran favor si tú... —

La expresión de su rostro se oscureció. La miró con tanta intensidad que Athenodora apenas po día respirar. «Cielos», pensó Athenodora, «cree que voy a pedirle que me haga el amor».

—Sea lo que sea, si está en mi mano —dijo él.

Ella apenas podía hablar. El deseo se había apoderado de ella. No podía controlarlo, por cómo la miraba sabía que él la deseaba y que por algún motivo, trataba de controlarse.

Athenodora sabía que él no podría mantener el con trol si ella lo incitaba.

Tragó saliva e intentó hablar.

—Cuéntame —dijo él y Athenodora trató de pensar con claridad.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir que quizá pudieras comentarle a la gente que soy artista, especiali zada en la pintura de Oriente Medio. Sería tan buena publicidad para mí. Y si como resultado consigo algún encargo de... —miró las mesas de su alrededor que estaban llenas de famosos—, de alguno de ellos, bueno, me convertiría en una es trella ¿no? —

Él la miró.

— ¿Y prefieres tener eso que piedras preciosas? —

Athenodora sonrió.

—Será mucho más útil a largo plazo—

—Eres una mujer poco común—

—Supongo que los favores que te hago son un poco diferentes a los que estarás acostumbrado—

Él tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos. Ella se quedó sin respiración y pensó, «ya está, he conse guido que pierda el control».

—No será un favor, Athenodora, ni para mí ni para ti, cuando suceda —dijo y le besó la mano— Es una necesidad que tenemos. Tú lo sabes—

Una ola de pasión recorrió su cuerpo y Athenodora se alegró de no estar de pie. Gazi estaba tem blando cuando le soltó la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Ella se estremeció.

— ¿No es así? ¿No lo sientes así?—

No podía pronunciar palabra. Intentó tragar saliva.

— ¡Lo he visto en tus ojos, Athenodora! ¡En tus movi mientos! —Insistió— ¿Lo niegas? —

Ella abrió la boca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para tratar de tomar aire.

—Te he deseado hasta volverme loco —susurró él— Tu perfume, tu boca, tu cuerpo tumbado al sol... lo que me ha costado, hora tras hora, día tras día, ver que estaba ahí, tratando de sedu cirme, ¡cómo te he deseado!—

— ¡Gazi! —susurró ella.

— ¿Y ahora me hablas de favores? ¿Debo pe dirte este favor y ofrecerte joyas a cambio? ¿Cuánto me pedirás? ¿Un brillante por cada beso, Athenodora? ¿Otro por cada vez que acaricie tu boca con mi lengua, para que nos volvamos locos de deseo y queramos más? ¿Y por acariciar tus pechos? ¿Un brazalete de zafiros? —

Ella podía sentir la respiración de Gazi en su cuello.

— ¿Y por hacerte mía, cuánto por ese favor? ¿Un collar, una diadema? ¡Te lo daré, sí! Si fuera necesario te enterraría en joyas, te haría el amor en una cama de brillantes y rubíes y después te las regalaría todas —Athenodora sentía que se derretía de deseo— Pero no será necesario, Athenodora. ¿Crees que no sé que para qué abras las piernas solo hace falta que pida permiso con mi lengua? Si te beso, Athenodora, ¿quién le está haciendo a quién el fa vor? Dime que tú tampoco quieres esto, si pue des. Dime que la idea de que mi lengua acaricie tu cuerpo no forma parte de tus sueños, igual que de los míos—

—Basta —gimió ella— Cielos, Gazi, ya basta, es toy... —

—Piensa en abrirte de piernas a causa de mi beso, Athenodora —le ordenó y observó cómo se estre mecía de deseo— Piensa en mi lengua, mi boca, piensa en cómo el calor se apoderará de ti, en cómo te hará desear lo que solo yo te puedo dar. Cómo gemirás y me pedirás más—

—Gazi —suplicó ella—, Gazi, no puedo sopor tarlo—

—Sí —dijo él— Sí que puedes. Debes. ¿Crees que puedo detenerme aquí? No, una vez hemos empezado, Athenodora... —

Le besó la mano otra vez y le mordisqueó la palma.

— ¿Y después qué, Athenodora? ¿Quién le pedirá a quién el favor de poseerte? ¿Nos lo pediremos los dos? ¡Dímelo! —

Ella se preguntaba cómo iba a sobrevivir. Abrió los ojos y trató de controlarse.

— ¡Dímelo! —le ordenó de nuevo.

— ¿Que te diga qué? —

—Dime si me pedirás el favor, Athenodora. Dime que tú también lo deseas. ¿O será un favor que me concedas cuándo yo te lo pida? —

—Sabes que te deseo —dijo ella.

Era como si lo hubiera golpeado con todas sus fuerzas. Notó cómo se le tensaba la espalda y vol vía la cabeza a un lado. No dejó de mirarla y ella se percató de que al fin, lo había derrotado.


	16. Chapter 14

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Catorce**

En ese momento, les llevaron las langostas. Ella vio que Gazi miraba al camarero con incre dulidad. Después miró el plato humeante y son rió mirándola a ella.

Estaban en silencio. Gazi tomó una pinza de la langosta entre los dedos. Apretó los puños y ella supo que trataba de controlarse. El caparazón se rompió dejando a la vista la carne blanca.

Untó el pedazo de carne con mantequilla y lo acercó a los labios de Athenodora. Ella intentó hablar, pero no lo consiguió, así que se inclinó un poco para atrapar el pedazo de carne con los dientes y sacarlo del caparazón.

Él la observó masticar con una sonrisa que cortaba la respiración. Athenodora agarró las tenacillas y partió un trozo de caparazón, después hizo lo mismo que él, untar la carne en mantequilla y ofrecérsela.

Al verlo morder y comerse la carne de manera incontrolada, una sensación puramente sexual recorrió el cuerpo de Athenodora.

La cena fue un tormento, un tormento de sensaciones. Athenodora nunca había sentido tanta sensualidad.

Él le hablaba en voz baja, de manera íntima.

—Te tumbabas al sol, Athenodora, las gotas de sudor recorrían tu piel, tus muslos, y yo solo podía pen sar en lamerlas, para sentir la sal en mi boca... y tú lo sabías, y yo sabía que tú lo sabías—

—No —susurró ella.

—Deseaba castigarte por tentarme. Soñaba con cómo lo haría, cómo conseguiría que lloraras de deseo. Cómo te acariciaría con las manos y con la boca... mis manos sobre tu piel mojada, tus pies, tus muslos, tu vientre, tus pechos. A veces, cuando estabas tumbada de espaldas, deseaba ir hacia ti, retirar el bañador y besarte. Me decía que te atormentaría con la lengua hasta que su plicaras que te poseyera, y entonces, te diría que no, para que vieras cuál era mi tormento. Pero sabía que era tonto. Que si te acariciaba, lo per dería todo. Con la primera súplica, te habría po seído. No habría podido resistirlo—

—Gazi —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Sí, soñaba con que dijeras mi nombre de esa manera —dijo él y le dio otro pedazo de lan gosta— Y volverás a decirlo, como yo soñaba—

Él se fijó en sus hombros desnudos, en la forma de sus brazos, en los pliegues del terciopelo que cubría sus pechos. En sus pezones, rozando la tela del vestido y anunciando su excitación.

Ella vio cómo se le oscurecían los ojos.

—Me has tenido al límite —dijo él.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Athenodora apenas podía ponerse de pie. Era como si las piernas fueran de mantequilla y seguro que parecía bo rracha. Gazi tomó el abrigo que le tendió el ca marero y ayudó a Athenodora a ponérselo.

Ninguno de los dos se fijó en los fotógrafos que los esperaban fuera, y agarrados de la mano, se dirigieron hacia el coche.

Él consiguió controlarse hasta que cerró la puerta de la limusina. Apretó el botón para subir la pantalla negra que cubría el cristal que sepa raba al conductor de los pasajeros. La música so naba bajita. Fuera, las luces de la ciudad pasaban deprisa.

La abrazó y la tumbó sobre su regazo. Con una mano sujetándole la cabeza y con la otra ro deándole la cintura, la besó de forma apasio nada.

Nunca un beso le había producido tanto pla cer y Athenodora se estremeció de deseo. Él nunca ha bía sentido tanta pasión por una mujer, y por mu cho que la besara, no conseguía saciarse. Ella le rodeó el cuello y comenzó a acariciarle la nuca.

El coche se detuvo, se oyó un portazo y ellos se separaron.

—Hemos llegado al hotel —dijo él.

Athenodora retiró la mano de sus cabellos y él la ayudó a incorporarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. El chófer abrió la puerta y momentos más tarde estaban en el lu joso ascensor que les llevaría a la suite.

Habían encendido la chimenea del salón y se acercaron a ella sin decir nada. Junto a la chime nea había una botella y dos copas.

— ¿Te apetece un brandy? —preguntó Gazi. Ella asintió mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

Él sirvió dos copas y le dio una a ella. Bebió un trago y la dejó sobre la mesa. Después se inclinó y besó a Athenodora de nuevo.

Athenodora sintió que un escalofrío recorría su cuer po y echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para que continuara besándola.

Le rodeó la cintura con una mano, y con la otra acarició sus hombros desnudos. Comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Encontró los botones que el vestido tenía en la parte de atrás y los desabrochó hasta dejar su espalda desnuda, para poder acariciarla.

Athenodora hundió los dedos en su cabello rizado y se echó hacia atrás al sentir la presión del cuerpo de Gazi.

La copa estaba a punto de caerse y Gazi se la quitó de la mano. Después se acercó de nuevo a ella y la miró. Los tirantes del vestido estaban sueltos y le caían por los hombros, ella colocó las manos sobre su cuello de forma instintiva.

—Deja que se caiga —le ordenó Gazi. Ella dejó caer los brazos a los lados y el terciopelo se des lizó despacio sobre sus pechos, desnudándolos.

El vestido se quedó a la altura de las caderas durante un instante y después cayó hasta el suelo.

Ella se quedó en ropa interior negra y medias de encaje, zapatos de tacón y joyas de brillantes. Él le acarició las caderas y la atrajo hacia sí, mi rándola a los ojos con una llama más intensa que las de la chimenea.

—Me vas a volver loco —le dijo y le besó el cuello. Ella lo abrazó y acarició su espalda por en cima de la chaqueta.

—Quítate esto —murmuró y metió las manos dentro de la chaqueta para quitársela. Él la dejó caer y Athenodora empezó a quitarle la pajarita.

Él sonrió y dejó que después le quitara la ca misa, ella comenzó a sacársela de los brazos y se detuvo para besarle el pecho, los hombros y el cuello.

—No me has quitado los gemelos —protestó Gazi y la besó con pasión.

Athenodora sonrió.

—Entonces estás en mis manos —susurró.

Él sonrió y levantó los brazos hasta que se oyó el ruido de la tela rasgándose y de los botones que se caían. Se quitó los restos de la camisa y tomó a Athenodora en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama.

—_Un poco más, amada mía, y luego descansaremos—_

— _¡Estoy cansada de cabalgar! ¿Cuánto queda para llegar a la India, mi León? —_

_Él miró por encima de su hombro hacia la nube que se veía en la distancia._

—_No mucho, princesa mía. Valor—_

_Pero ella siguió su mirada y vio que los perseguían._

— _¡Jinetes!—gritó— Oh, León, ¿será mi padre? —_

—_Una caravana —mintió— De camino a la India, como nosotros. No debemos unirnos a ellos—_

_Ella comenzó a galopar y se mordió el carrillo para no llorar. Cabalgaron en silencio, mientras los que iban detrás estaban cada vez más cerca._

— _¿Nos atraparán, León? —preguntó ella. Él no contestó._

Athenodora se despertó al amanecer, todavía entre sus brazos. La lluvia golpeaba contra los cristales.

Nunca en su vida la habían tocado con tanta pasión como lo había hecho Gazi, y nunca había experimentado tanto placer.

Cuando él se introdujo en ella, supo por el placer que sintió que había tocado una zona que nadie había tocado antes.

Lo amaba. Lo miró y sintió una ola de pasión y ternura. Su corazón se había derretido y había vuelto a formarse más fuerte, más seguro, com prendiendo cosas que hasta el día anterior ape nas entendía.

Por supuesto, él no la amaba. Se sentía atra ído, pero para un hombre como aquel la pasión sexual era más parte de su ser que el efecto que ella causaba en él.

Se le rompería el corazón cuando tuvieran que separarse. Quizá hubiera sido mejor que hu biese resistido la tentación de hacer el amor con él...

Sintió frío y se acurrucó junto a él. Gazi la abrazó dormido y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo des nudo, como si fuera dónde pertenecía.

Les enviaron los periódicos del domingo a la suite, y mientras desayunaban, les echaron un vistazo.

La historia de su llegada a Londres no era una noticia muy extensa, aunque salía en un par de columnas de cotilleo. Solo un periódico publi caba una foto en la portada. Salía ella mirando a Gazi y al ver la foto, Athenodora pensó que el periódico saldría ardiendo.

—Tenemos que hacerlo mejor —afirmó él— No podemos contar con que Charles lea las columnas de cotilleos—

—Hacerlo mejor, ¿cómo? —

—Lo primero es lo primero —dijo Gazi con una sonrisa— Tengo que llevarte de compras—

Athenodora siempre había soñado con ir de com pras de esa manera. Él quería comprarle todo lo que veía. Ella se quejó varias veces porque le es taba comprando demasiadas cosas, pero él no le hizo caso.

—Nunca me había comprado tanto en tan poco tiempo y con tan poca gente —bromeó ella, y él le dio su aprobación para el modelo que se estaba probando, uno que solo servía para ir de cru cero.

—Athenodora, debes tener ropa si vas a seguir con esto —dijo él.

— ¿Pero dónde voy a ponérmelo? —

—En mi yate —dijo él.

—Pero, Gazi... —comenzó a decir de nuevo.

—Athenodora, te pido que recuerdes que eres la niña mimada de un jeque rico, y la madre de su único hijo. ¡Por favor, Athenodora! ¿No puedes ser caprichosa y difícil de complacer? Debías decir, « ¿no puedo llevarme los dos, cariño?» Y no, « ¡Gazi, te estás gastando mucho dinero en mí!» Me estás haciendo un gran favor, mucho mayor de lo que crees, y debo recompensarte por ello. ¿Crees que para mí significa algo gastarme ese dinero en ropa?—

Entonces, Athenodora se entregó por completo a las compras.

— ¿Puedo comprarle uno a Sulpicia? —preguntó cuando él la animó a comprarse varios echarpes de colores.

—Cómprale una docena, Athenodora —dijo él.

Cuando terminaron las compras, Athenodora se sor prendió al ver que Gazi decía que se lo llevaban todo con ellos.

La tienda envió a varios botones para que les llevaran los paquetes. Gazi eligió una bolsa y se la dio a Athenodora.

—Lleva esta, Athenodora —dijo y agarró un par de ca jas.

Seguidos por los botones, se dirigieron a la ca lle. Fuera había dos o tres fotógrafos que les hi cieron fotos hasta que se subieron a la limusina.

Una vez dentro, ella dijo:

—Eres bueno en esto—

—Es parte de mi trabajo. En cualquier caso no es difícil manipular a la prensa —dijo él— La ava ricia es la única debilidad que todo el mundo tiene—

— ¿Crees que está bien manipular a la gente? —

—Athenodora, si les digo a los editores de esos perió dicos: «necesito que divulguéis una historia para salvar la vida de mi hermana», ¿crees que acepta rían? —

—No lo sé—

—Es posible. Pero también es posible que alguno de ellos considere que es mucho mejor la historia de que tengo miedo de que mi hermana muera en manos de su esposo. No quiero ver un titular que diga: _Salvad a Mi Hermana, Suplica un Jeque Árabe_—

Ella se quedó en silencio.

Regresaron al hotel y se prepararon para ir a una fiesta. Athenodora recibió el tratamiento completo otra vez, masaje, manicura y pedicura, y maqui llaje.

Cuando llegó el momento de marcharse, se percató de que nunca en su vida había tenido tan buen aspecto. Su peinado no era muy dife rente del anterior, pero le habían colocado me dia docena de zafiros y brillantes entre los me chones. La habían maquillado ligeramente con un lápiz de ojos negro y un lápiz de labios ma rrón.

Llevaba un vestido largo ajustado y con una abertura hasta la rodilla. Era de color azul y es taba bordado con seda de color crema. Hacía juego con sus ojos y con su piel.

Se miró en el espejo y pensó que aunque nunca sería una belleza, quizá esa noche sí pare ciera un poco más la pareja de un hombre como el Jeque Gazi al Hamhez.

Él también iba muy elegante, llevaba un esmo quin negro con gemelos de brillantes y una ca misa de seda blanca.

Cuando ella entró en el salón, Gazi levantó la vista del fuego y vio su reflejo en el espejo que había encima de la chimenea. Su mirada se oscu reció y durante un instante ninguno se movió.

—Hola —dijo ella sonriendo.

Él se volvió.

—Hola —sonrió— Estás preciosa, Athenodora—

—Es impresionante lo que hace el dinero, ¿ver dad? —dijo ella para tratar de ocultar el efecto que tenía la mirada de Gazi sobre su corazón.

—El dinero puede hacer muchas cosas, Athenodora, pero no crea una belleza como la tuya en una mujer—

Athenodora no sabía que decir.

—Ven a ver si te gusta esto —dijo él y abrió un joyero que contenía lentejuelas de zafiros y bri llantes que hacían juego con los que llevaba en el cabello. Eligió un anillo cuadrado de zafiro y unos pendientes de brillantes y agitó las manos en el aire.

— ¡Podría acostumbrarme a esto! —bromeó.

Él la miró sonriente y dijo:

—Perfecto—


	17. Chapter 15

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Quince**

La fiesta se celebraba en un lugar privado muy selecto. Una larga fila de limusinas esperaba para que se bajaran las celebridades y varios fotógra fos tomaban fotos continuamente. A medida que pasaban de una habitación a otra Athenodora recono ció muchos rostros famosos, del cine y de la tele visión.

— ¡Gazi, qué bien que hayas venido! —exclamó una pelirroja exuberante. Iba cubierta de oro de la cabeza a los pies y tenía un acento que Athenodora no podía localizar— ¡Y ésta es Athenodora! ¡Hola! —aga rró la mano de Athenodora y la besó en las mejillas.

—Hola —contestó Athenodora.

—Gazi dice que pintas murales de palacios ára bes que pueden confundirse con la realidad —dijo la mujer— Espero que pintes alguno para mí. Tienes que venir a verme, Athenodora, y te ense ñaré mi pequeño comedor para que me digas si puedes pintar algo en él—

Mientras Athenodora decía que estaría encantada de hacerlo, un fotógrafo se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Puedo sacar una de los tres? —dijo, y la peli rroja posó con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, queremos la publicidad —murmuró la anfitriona— El redactor nos ha donado una foto a doble página en la revista del fin de semana—

—Gracias, princesa —dijo el fotógrafo y se mar chó.

—Cielos, esa era la princesa... la princesa... —murmuró Athenodora en voz baja tratando de recor dar el nombre cuando se alejaron de ella. Gazi sonrió y la miró.

—Ella es la anfitriona del acto benéfico —le dijo.

— ¿Acto benéfico? —repitió Athenodora y miró a su al rededor— ¿Esto es un acto benéfico? —miró a Gazi y soltó una carcajada.

—Sheik al Hamzeh, ¡mi querido amigo! ¡Qué alegría verte! —exclamó un hombre de pelo cano, al cabo de un momento, Athenodora se encontraba ha blando con un presentador de televisión.

Athenodora recordaría siempre aquella noche. Gazi le contaba a todos los que le preguntaban que se ha bían conocido cuando él le compró un cuadro de seda pintada para colocar en su casa de Barakat.

Así que varias personas le pidieron a Athenodora una tarjeta de visita y le dijeron que la llamarían porque estaban a punto de redecorar la casa y les gustaría que pintara algo.

Gazi pasó toda la noche pendiente de ella, acariciándole la espalda o mirándola con deseo. Ella sabía que era una verdad a medias, pero era más embriagador que el champán.

Se quedaron hasta pasada la media noche. Cuando se marcharon, descubrió que el Jeque Gazi al Hamzeh era un maestro manipulando a la prensa.

—La primera edición ya estará preparada —le explicó mientras se dirigían a la puerta— Ahora querrán algo nuevo para la siguiente edición. ¿Me seguirás el juego, Athenodora? —

—De acuerdo —dijo ella— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—

—Vamos a discutir y después nos reconciliare mos —murmuró él.

Fuera hacía frío y los periodistas estaban de bajo de la marquesina moviéndose para no que darse helados. Ya los habían fotografiado al en trar y no estaban demasiado interesados en fotografiarlos de nuevo al salir.

Gazi se detuvo para darle una propina al por tero.

— ¡No seas estúpida! —murmuró enfadado.

Estaba nevando y aunque el portero había ba rrido la alfombra roja, la nieve comenzaba a cuajar.

— ¿Por qué soy estúpida? —Contestó Athenodora fu riosa— ¡No soy estúpida! —se alejó de él hacia la acera.

— ¡Athenodora! —le ordenó él, la siguió y le agarró la mano. Athenodora se volvió y retiró el brazo.

— ¡No me gusta que me llamen estúpida! —

Una racha de viento levantó el vestido de Athenodora y dejó al descubierto sus piernas, ella se detuvo. Los periodistas empezaron a prestar atención.

Al girarse, Athenodora pisó un pedazo de nieve. Se resbaló, medio gritó e inmediatamente se agarró a Gazi. Un segundo más tarde sintió que sus pies se levantaban del suelo. Gazi la había tomado en brazos.

— ¡Magnífico, Athenodora! —le murmuró al oído y ella sintió el calor de su cuerpo.

Él tenía un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas. Al levantarla, la falda se había subido y había de jado al descubierto sus muslos. Los zapatos col gaban de sus pies. Los fotógrafos se arremolina ron a su alrededor y Athenodora trató de bajarse la falda.

— ¡No te cubras las piernas! Pronto entrarás en calor —susurró Gazi— ¡Mírame Athenodora, y tranquila! —

Ella colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de Gazi y lo miró. Él se detuvo un instante y la miró con una sonrisa sexy. Las cámaras se disparaban con tinuamente y Gazi se detuvo junto a la limusina que los esperaba. Al cabo de un momento, esta ban en el interior.

Enseguida, Gazi la abrazó y comenzó a be sarla. La música estaba sonando, las ventanillas estaban cubiertas y la luz era tenue. Athenodora estaba medio recostada en el asiento de cuero, con el vestido por la cintura. Gazi la miró. Ella se movió para sentarse y él la empujó hacia atrás con una mano, mientras que con la otra encontró el ca mino hasta el encaje de sus medias y continuó su biendo hasta llegar a un punto concreto oculto tras su ropa interior.

Athenodora jadeó. No podía moverse, ni quejarse para prevenir lo que él intentaba. Una ola de de seo recorrió su cuerpo y se intensificaba a me dida que él acariciaba con cuidado el pequeño grupo de nervios deseosos.

Gimió y comenzó a mover las caderas con ra pidez. Él le levantó una de las piernas y la pasó al otro lado de su cuerpo, dejándola con la piernas abiertas a sus ojos, sus manos... su boca.

Ella comprendió sus intenciones cuando él se inclino hacia delante. Dejó de acariciarla y con los dedos apartó a un lado su ropa interior, en tonces, tal y como había prometido, la acarició con su lengua ardiente de deseo.

Athenodora le agarró el cabello. No podía hacer nada, decir nada. Estaba a su merced, rendida ante el placer que él le proporcionaba.

— ¡Gazi! —gimió y alcanzó el éxtasis. Arqueó la espalda y tensó los músculos.

—Otro —dijo él y continuó acariciándola con sus dedos expertos.

Tras un rato interminable en el mundo del placer, Athenodora sintió que él se retiraba. Recolocó su ropa y la ayudó a sentarse, con la espalda apo yada sobre su pecho, abrazándola.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó ella sin saber dónde estaban.

—Estamos llegando al aeropuerto —murmuró él.

— ¡Ah! —se había olvidado de que él le había di cho que regresarían a Barakat aquella noche. Le vantó un pie desnudo— He perdido un zapato —dijo tontamente.

Él buscó detrás suyo y lo encontró. La limu sina se detuvo y minutos más tarde estaban en el jet privado, igual que la primera vez, excepto que Gazi la miraba prometiéndole que no pasaría la noche sola en aquella cama.

No llevaban mucho tiempo en el aire cuando apareció la azafata llevándoles una bandeja con delicias turcas. Gazi miró a Athenodora.

— ¿Quieres un ponche o una bebida caliente, Athenodora? ¿O prefieres irte directamente a la cama? —

No le gustaba que le dieran a elegir. Quería que él deseara llevarla a la cama tanto como ella deseaba ir. Así que dijo a propósito:

—Oh, tomemos un café—

—Por supuesto —dijo él— ¿Cuánta azúcar quie res?—

—Qué esté dulce—

Él habló con la azafata, quien asintió son riendo y se marchó.

Entretanto, Athenodora desabrochó el cinturón y se acomodó en el asiento. Se le movió el vestido y una de sus piernas quedó al descubierto.

Gazi le miró la pierna y después la miró a los ojos, con una mirada que la hizo pensar de forma inmediata en lo que había sucedido en la limusina. El calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, le ar dían las mejillas.

Mientras la azafata le servía el café, Gazi se co mió una delicia turca. Después dijo:

—Me alegro de que no quieras dormir—

Athenodora deseaba estar junto a él, en alma y cuerpo. Casi sollozaba de amor y deseo.

—No pienso perder ni un momento del tiempo que me corresponde, Gazi—

Vio cómo se le oscurecían los ojos y entendió que hacía un gran esfuerzo por controlarse. Él le agarró la mano.

—Entonces no perdamos ni un instante —le dijo y al momento estaban en el camarote.

Ella se derretía de pasión a medida que él le desabrochaba el vestido, y lo besó mientras le quitaba la camisa y los pantalones. Se tumbaron sobre la cama y se besaron, acariciándose con ar diente deseo.

Él le acarició las piernas y le quitó el sujetador mientras ella acariciaba su miembro con ansia.

Cuando él terminó de desnudarla y se quitó la ropa interior, ella gimió y separó las piernas para recibir su cuerpo.

Disfrutaba tanto al introducirse en ella que lo hizo una y otra vez para contemplar la cara de placer que ponía Athenodora. Ninguno de los dos po dría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron, gimiendo de gozo hasta que el deseo y el amor estallaron como una bola de fuego que derritió sus cuerpos.

_Se lavaron la cara en el arroyo, y después se volvie ron para mirar la nube de polvo que indicaba cómo de cerca estaban los que los perseguían._

—_No es una caravana, León —dijo ella con tristeza— Es mi padre—_

—_Así debe ser, amada mía—_

—_Nos matarán —dijo ella— Solo lo siento por una cosa —y él se quedó maravillado por su valor ya que ha blaba sin que le temblara la voz._

— _¿Entonces de qué os arrepentís, amada mía? Yo no me arrepiento de nada —dijo él._

—_Solo de una cosa, mi León. De no haber tenido tiempo ni lugar para probar nuestro amor antes de mo rir—_

—_Ah, eso era —dijo él._

—_Dadme vuestra daga —le ordenó— Mi vida les cos tará tanto como la vuestra—_

_Él sacó la daga de su cinturón._

—_Amada mía, ¿de verdad queréis que así sea? —_

— _¿Queréis que tenga una muerte cobarde en manos de mi amado? ¿Cómo nos encontraremos en el otro mundo, si os pido eso? —_

_Su corazón lloraba al verla tan decidida._

—_Algún día —dijo ella— Algún día nos encontrare mos. En algún sitio, de algún modo. ¿No sentís lo mismo? —_

_Él se quedó en silencio._

— _¡Así será! —juró ella— ¡Si lo deseamos! ¡Juradme que así será! —_

_El León sacó su espada y puso la mano sobre el filo._

—_Pongo a Dios por testigo, aunque muramos aquí, mi alma seguirá errante hasta que vuestras palabras se cumplan, amada mía—_

— _¡Así sea! —Dijo ella—, y cuando nos encontremos, vi viremos la vida que hemos perdido. Porque Dios premia la constancia de los amantes verdaderos. ¿Cómo podría hacer otra cosa? —_


	18. Chapter 16

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora Alexandra Sellers**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

Era mediodía en la villa y estaban comiendo en la terraza junto a la piscina cuando sonó el te léfono.

Esme estaba viva. Aro ya había ido a verla. Gazi se lo contó a Athenodora antes de seguir hablando con su hermano durante largo rato. Mientras, Athenodora esperaba impaciente para saber los detalles.

—Saltó del puente —le dijo cuando colgó— El Támesis tenía el nivel del agua muy alto y eso la salvó—

Athenodora se mordió el labio y trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Él le tomó la mano y la besó.

—Alguien que estaba en una casa flotante la vio y la rescataron. Ella les pidió que no fueran a la policía, les dijo que si su marido la encontraba la mataría. El hombre era cirujano. La llevó a un hospital privado. Desde entonces ha estado de masiado enferma para contar nada. Cuando se recuperó un poco, llamó al único número que recordaba. Por fortuna, era el de nuestro aparta mento de Londres y Aro estaba allí—

Él se quedó en silencio y ella preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasó con Carlisle? —

—La razón por la que ella decidió saltar fue porque cuando Carlisle descubrió que ella estaba embarazada, él le prometió regresar a Barakat y pedirnos que iniciáramos el proceso de divorcio. Nunca volvió a saber nada de él. Charles debía sos pechar algo y por eso la mantuvo prisionera. Ella no sabía nada de la desaparición de Carlisle, pero Esme sabía que si Carlisle hubiese hablado con migo, yo se lo habría contado. Pensó que Carlisle no le había sido fiel. Charles cada vez estaba más celoso y ella temía por su vida y por la del bebé. Tenías razón, Athenodora. Se puso de parto y vio que era su única oportunidad. Se escapó y dio a luz en un garaje. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía a dónde ir. Nosotros no estábamos en la ciudad y nuestro apartamento sería el primer si tio donde Charles la buscaría. Tomó un taxi y dejó al bebé sin que el conductor se enterara, se acercó al puente y saltó.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—Entonces yo entré en el taxi —murmuró Athenodora.

—Sí, Esme dijo que una mujer entró cuando ella salió. Dice que te miró y que te confió al bebé en silencio—

—No recuerdo nada. Debe estar muy contenta de saber que tienes a Maggie, sana y salva—

—Sí, por supuesto. Se arrepiente de lo que hizo, y vamos a llevarla a casa cuanto antes para que esté con su hija—

—Pero estáis preocupados —dijo Athenodora— ¿Tiene que ver con Carlisle? —

—Sí, en parte sí. Concierne a más gente que a Esme, Maggie o Carlisle. Es algo personal, pero a la vez algo mucho más importante. Puede que concierna a la seguridad nacional de los Emira tos de Barakat—

Ella respiró hondo.

—Si te lo cuento Athenodora, tendrás un gran secreto que guardar. No puedes contárselo a nadie, ni si quiera a Sulpicia. ¿Puedes asumirlo? ¿Me escucha rás? —

— ¿Trabajas para el príncipe Karim? —

—Soy su hombre de confianza. Por supuesto que trabajo para él. En este asunto, para todos los príncipes—

— ¿Eres un espía? —

—No es mi trabajo habitual. Pero todos hace mos lo que sea necesario—

Athenodora miró hacia el mar y se preguntó cómo una vida podía cambiar tan drásticamente en tan poco tiempo. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa maravi llosa villa si dos semanas antes no conocía su exis tencia? ¿Ya escuchar los secretos de estado de los Emiratos de Barakat?

—Si me cuentas todo esto, ¿es porque vas a pe dirme que haga algo?—

Él tragó saliva y a ella se le encogió el corazón.

—Sí, quiero pedirte algo. Pero quiero pedír telo, no convencerte de nada. Estoy cansado de que haya secretos entre nosotros—

Athenodora sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso.

—Desde el principio me he visto obligado a sos pechar de ti, en contra de mis inclinaciones na turales, Athenodora. No podía decir ni hacer las cosas que deseaba, porque arriesgaba mucho más que mi felicidad o la vida de mi hermana. Si me dejaba cegar por ti, todo el país podría sufrir las consecuencias. Ahora te pido permiso para con tarte la verdad—

Athenodora tragó saliva y dijo:

—Sí, por favor, cuéntame—

—Ya sabes que Carlisle estaba realizando una mi sión secreta para los príncipes. Lo que no te conté es que esa misión consistía en infiltrarse en un grupo secreto que intentaba derrocar a la monarquía—

Athenodora se quedó boquiabierta. Apenas podía respirar.

—Creemos que Carlisle no fue quien decidió volver a encontrarse con Esme. Sospechamos que sus investigaciones lo llevaron hasta Charles. Lo que dice Esme parece confirmarlo—

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Quieres decir que Charles forma parte de la conspiración? —

—Charles no debía saber que Esme estaba ena morada antes del matrimonio. Mi padre guardó su secreto. Si lo hubiera sabido no habría permi tido que Carlisle conociera a su esposa, según dice ella. Pero Carlisle sí sabía quién era Charles. ¡Pobre Carlisle, su misión requería que aceptara la invita ción de Charles! —

— ¡Qué horror! —dijo ella.

—Comprendes ahora, Athenodora, ¿por qué tenía que mentirte, secuestrarte y acusarte? No son solo las vidas de los príncipes las que corren peli gro. Si los derrocasen, habría una guerra civil en Barakat. Tribus contra tribus, hermanos contra hermanos. Sacaría a la luz rivalidades que ahora están olvidadas. Las repercusiones durarían varias generaciones. Nuestra vida personal era me nos importante que esto. ¿Puedes aceptar que haya actuado de esta manera, Athenodora? —

Ella asintió y agachó la cabeza, sin atreverse a imaginar lo que venía después.

—Tenerte aquí, estar cada vez más enamorado de ti, comprender lo equivocado que estaba... sospechar que me hiciste esto deliberadamente... estar obligado a mentirte... espero que no hayas sufrido tanto por culpa mía que no seas capaz de perdonarme, Athenodora—

Ella no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

—Mírame —le ordenó con dulzura, y ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Te quiero, Athenodora. Cuando estás aquí, siento que esta casa, la casa de mis antepasados, está completa. Esté donde esté, si tú estás conmigo, me sentiré en casa. Quédate conmigo. No pido que dejes tu profesión, Athenodora. Yo paso más de la mitad de mi tiempo en Europa... funcionará. Ya me amas un poco, creo. Si no, no me mirarías de esa manera cuando hacemos el amor, ¿no es así? —

— ¡Oh, Gazi! —susurró ella.

—Déjame terminar —suplicó él— Te he visto con el hijo de mi hermana y sé que eres la madre que quiero para mis hijos. Sé que, de algún modo, aquella noche entraste en el taxi porque teníamos que conocernos. Y así lo hicimos. No dejes que te permita escapar. Cásate conmigo, y haré que tu amor sea más intenso. Si un hombre puede hacer que una mujer lo ame, Athenodora, yo sé que puedo conseguir que me ames—

Se puso en pie y la tomó entre sus brazos. Se quedaron de pie junto a un arco cubierto de flo res, él la protegía con sus fuertes brazos. Un deli cado perfume emanó cuando sus cuerpos hicie ron temblar a las flores.

—Gazi —fue todo lo que ella pudo decir, pero con esa palabra lo había dicho todo.

**Fin**

* * *

Quisiera agradecer a:

Max kaDaR

Sweet163

Elenamar-16

A las lectoras fantasmas

_**Por ponerle a la historia en alerta, por ponerla en favorito y por los reviews. (Ruego no haberme olvidado de alguien)**_

Enserio a todas gracias.

Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.

Y por última vez les digo: "_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_

_**Pd: ahora a poner la historia como completa, que dura suena esa palabra.**_


End file.
